Star Wars: Shield of the Empire Full Novel (Starfire Trilogy 1 of 3)
by Chronicler 177
Summary: One year after the destruction of the first Death Star, two Jedi descendants seek to join the Rebel Alliance. Fleeing from the notorious agents of the Emperor, Arluin and Reina Starfire will encounter new allies, enemies, worlds, and powers that they never knew existed. In the end, one of them will have to make a terrible choice that will change their lives forever.
1. Act 1 (Chapters 1-4)

Star Wars

Shield of the Empire

By Jacob Whittington

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

STAR WARS

SHIELD OF THE EMPIRE

It is a dark time for the galaxy. Despite the loss of the monstrous Death Star, the evil Galactic Empire continues its crusade to wipe out the valiant Rebel Alliance.

However, there is new hope for the Alliance. Two force-sensitive twins, Arluin and Reina Starfire, are on their way to join the Rebels at planet Venaari. The twins are some of the last remaining descendents of the noble Jedi Knights.

Aware of the threat of new Jedi, the Emperor has dispatched the cunning Admiral Merik to hunt down and capture the twins, so he may convert them to the Dark Side of the Force…

* * *

1

Two ships.

The first ship was small and skinny, save for the three bulbous engines on its rear that sped it across the stars. This particular vessel was an aging relic of older times, but its owners made certain that it was given the care of any vessel fresh off the assembly line. Sporting a coat of red-and-gray paint, its design was more diplomatic than military, although its current purpose was something it was never intended for. Indeed, the ship had been recently modified for heavy battle, and numerous cannons and turrets now spiked its otherwise slim appearance. This ship was the _Iego_, and it was under attack.

The second ship was massive, brutal, and knife-like, clearly designed to inspire fear in any unlucky enough to find themselves under its guns. Huge weapon emplacements bristled along the sides, top, and bottom of the monster, offset by the striking, sleek lines of the hull and the four globe-like protrusions on either side of the vessel. Several giant thrusters propelled the ship forward, allowing it to move at speeds that should be impossible for something of its size. Sprouting up from the rear of the ship was a boxy tower that served as a command bridge, and mounted on the bridge were two orbs. One could get the impression that these orbs were eyes, searching the darkness of space to find a fresh meal for the monster to devour. The second ship had, in fact, located a victim and was moving in for the kill. This ship was the Star Destroyer _Executioner_, and it was about to be victorious.

Despite the imposing bulk of the _Executioner _and the fact that it was rapidly gaining on them, the crew of the _Iego_ refused to give in. The smaller ship's laser cannons were pointed backwards and were firing upon the much bigger vessel, for what little effect it had. In turn, the _Executioner_ was launching salvos of deadly bolts across the vastness of space at the _Iego_, and was getting far better results. Scars and craters that showed evidence of multiple hits from the Star Destroyer now marred the previously colorful antique ship. This did not deter the _Iego_. It had a mission to transport refugees and nomads to the world of Venaari, and it did not intend to fail that mission.

However, had the _Iego_ had been aware of two specific passengers it was carrying, it might have tried to go a little faster.

The blue and green orb that was Venaari loomed ahead. The planet was not far away from the Inner Rim, yet it was barely controlled by the Empire, making it an ideal refugee point for the many people who opposed it. It was also rumored to house a base of the Rebel Alliance, which was now famous for destroying the Empire's fearsome war machine, the Death Star, one year ago. Since that massive victory, more and more people had joined the Alliance's ranks, and several new bases had sprouted up across the galaxy.

The _Iego_ raced toward Venaari, determined to deliver its passengers to safety. For a moment or two, as the planet drew closer and closer, it seemed to the crew of the fleeing starship that it was actually possible that they might actually succeed in reaching the Rebels, and that the monster pursuing them would be vanquished, and they would be safe. Then their hopes were completely and utterly dashed. Two more wedge-shaped ships appeared from behind Venaari's moon, directly in front of the _Iego_. These ships were slightly smaller than the _Executioner_ and lacked its four distinctive protrusions, but they were no less fast or powerful, and in a few seconds they would be on top of the small craft.

It was over. The _Iego_ was trapped. The enemy had won.

* * *

Arluin Starfire grabbed hold of a support beam as a shudder suddenly ran through the _Iego_. A concerned expression crossed his face, which was kind and young yet strong at the same time. Sweat formed on his head, dripping down his short hair and landing on his loose cloth clothes.

"What was that?" The question came from Arluin's twin sister Reina, who had nearly fallen over when their transport shook. Her refugee clothes were dirty and the tool belt strapped around her waist was askew from the franticness of the situation. Like her brother, Reina had deep green eyes, dark brown hair, and soft features which made it easy to convey her emotions. The distress in her voice and face were obvious, and Arluin shared it.

Arluin closed his eyes and mentally stretched out. This was one of the few Force abilities he knew, and had practiced it for years. In his mind's eye, he saw two massive cruisers approaching the _Iego _from the front. His heart sank into his stomach-this could only mean one thing.

"We've stopped," he said grimly. Arluin was the darker of the two Starfires, and had been since their mother died twenty years ago. He had since learned to deal with problems as they came, and his reaction to the trap was not fear, but calm acceptance. "Two more Star Destroyers just came around the moon. They were waiting for us."

Reina did not share his calmness. "Can't we just go into lightspeed?"

Arluin shook his head. "That Interdictor ship that's been chasing us is emanating a gravity well. There's no way we can jump to hyperspace."

"What are we gonna do?!" Reina's voice was getting increasingly worried as she began to understand how dire their predicament has become.

Arluin turned to face his sister. "You need to relax! I'll think of something." He looked Reina straight in the eyes and tried to convey some of his calm to her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I never have and I never will."

Reina stared back. Finally, her breathing slowed and she seemed to relax a little. Then she looked at the floor and nodded.

Another tremor shook the ship and both Starfires looked back up at the ceiling. Arluin guessed what was happening. "They're tractoring us in."

In the coldness of space, the _Iego_ was moving again, this time backwards—towards the ship that had been chasing it. An invisible beam had fastened on the helpless star cruiser and was pulling it into a ventral bay. Dozens of guns tracked the doomed ship as it approached the monster against its will. The _Executioner _had captured its meal, and was now going to consume it.

* * *

Several men dressed in security uniforms rushed past the Starfires, clutching blaster rifles to their chests. They had the determined look of men who were heading into certain death, and knew it was necessary so that others might live.

One of the men noted the Starfires standing nearby and approached them. "You two might want to head back to the refugee bay! This area's about to become a warzone!"

"Is there anything we can do to help fight back?" Arluin asked him, but the man shook his head.

"It's not safe for you! We'll hold them off as long as we can, but we won't be able to stop them all! If you can hide or escape, do it!" And with that, he hurried off to join his companions.

Reina shot her brother an inquisitive look. "Are we going to hide?"

"Of course not. Follow me!" Arluin took off in the direction the soldier had gone, with Reina close behind.

The twins finally ended up at the starboard airlock hallway, where a dozen security men and women were pointing their guns at the airlock door. Arluin and Reina took cover behind a storage crate at the back of the hallway and felt a third shudder make its way through the floor of the _Iego_, this time followed by a clanging sound as the captured vessel was secured in the hangar of the Interdictor. The security team looked around for a quick second, and then focused their attention on the airlock again. Suddenly, a burst of hot blue flame emerged in the lower left corner of the door, and began to work its way up, leaving a black tear in its wake. The flame moved up and around the top of the door, and then began to come back down one it had reached the right side. As soon as the flame reached the bottom of the door, it disappeared. For one whole second, the entire ship was quiet. Then the door exploded inward.

Red bolts of death tore through the new opening, followed by their shooters. Men covered head to toe in white armor plating, bearing skeleton-like helmets and deadly black blaster carbines, stepped through the smoke and into the ship. There were far more of them than the _Iego_'s security team, and they quickly began to overwhelm the defenders. As soon as they could see their attackers, the security team returned fire, but only the most precise shots could pierce the armor of the Imperial Stormtroopers, and the defenders soon realized they were outmatched. As the invaders quickly eliminated the first lines of defense, the security team started to retreat.

Laser bolts screamed past Arluin's head. He knew that if he and Reina remained in their hiding place, they would soon be as dead as the unfortunate members of the security team who had been closest to the airlock door. He grabbed Reina's arm. "Come on, we're leaving!"

Reina refused to budge. "We have to help those soldiers!"

Arluin sighed inwardly. Reina had a good sense of kindness and was always looking out to help others, but this was a battle they couldn't win. " There's nothing we can do for them! We need to go right now!"

Reluctantly, Reina pulled away from the battle. The twins raced down the corridors of the ship, looking for escape. Arluin heard blasterfire and turned around to see the soldier who had spoken to them but three minutes ago. The stoic expression he had worn then had since been replaced by one of pure terror. Suddenly he jerked forward and collapsed to the floor, his rifle sliding across the deck toward the twins. In his back was a bloody crater, and behind him was a single Stormtrooper, carbine still smoking.

Arluin lunged for the rifle, but Reina beat him to it. She snatched up the fallen soldier's weapon and quickly fired. A single red bolt soared through the air and caught the Stormtrooper in the stomach, throwing him against the wall. He slid to the floor, dead. Reina handed Arluin the rifle. Arluin gave his sister a quick look. Her face was a mask of pure hatred directed at the Stormtrooper, the Empire, and who knows what else. "I couldn't help him in time." She glanced at the unfortunate security team member who had been alive merely ten seconds before.

Arluin put one hand on her shoulder. "Let's keep going." Her only reply was a single nod. Arluin grabbed her hand and ran away from the dead soldier, away from the approaching Stormtroopers, and away from the anger that threatened to consume his sister.

* * *

The Stormtroopers continued to chase the security team through the winding corridors of the _Iego_. Despite being many different individuals, they were of one mind—their orders were to eliminate all armed defenders aboard the Rebel vessel and then seek out two specific refugees that Admiral Merik was very interested in. The refugees were wanted alive and unharmed—the Admiral had been extremely clear on that detail. It made little difference to the Stormtroopers why the refugees were special—they were simple but efficient men whose only purposes were to follow orders to the letter. And they would do this without question as well, for they knew if some unfortunate rookie were to harm, or so help him, kill the targets, the punishment for them would be far, far worse than death.

Five troopers broke off from the main force and went down a side corridor, searching for hiding Rebels. They came across a trooper sitting against the wall that might have been resting, were it not for the smoking hole in his chest. Nearby a Rebel soldier lay facedown on the deck, a similar mark on his back. The scene did not affect the Stormtroopers—they knew the faces of battle and death. It was not until one looked up and down the hall that they noticed two refugees fleeing the scene.

"It's them! Set for stun!"

The troopers flicked switches on their rifles, setting them to stun their targets instead of kill, then aimed.

Blue stun bolts barely missed Arluin and Reina. Arluin glanced back, saw the five new arrivals, and quickened his pace, making sure Reina stayed right beside him. As they rounded a corner, he motioned for his sister to stop, and then aimed his rifle around the corner. Unlike the Stormtroopers, he had no problems with killing his targets at the moment. The first shot caught one of the troopers in the chin. Although it did not penetrate the helmet, it hit with such force that it blew it off his head and knocked him backwards. This spared him from the second shot, which impacted on the wall behind him. He got back up to fire again, which was when the third shot smacked into his head, degenerating it into a pile of blood and bone.

The four remaining Stormtroopers did not cease firing to try and aid their comrade. They charged down the hall towards Arluin, shooting as they went. Arluin pulled back around the corner as a stun bolt hit the wall where he had been a moment ago.

"We need to find an escape pod!" he yelled to Reina over the sounds of blasters discharging.

"What about the rest of the refugees?" she asked. Arluin faced down the corridor again, launched a volley of blaster bolts, and turned to face Reina again.

"We can't do anything for them! If we don't get off this ship, we're dead!" Reina knew he was right, and a resigned look took her face, quickly replaced by one of determination as she racked her brains for the location of the escape pods. "I think the pods are this way!" She began to run down the corridor. Arluin turned around once more to snap off a few more shots, then followed.

The twins stepped through a set of open blast doors and soon came to a second blast door that had sealed in the wake of the boarding. Reina jabbed at the controls, but nothing happened. "It's locked!"

Arluin turned around. The pursuing troopers were getting closer.

"Try to get it open any way you can!" Arluin aimed at the controls of the blast door they had previously passed and squeezed off a single shot. The damage caused the door to malfunction and close just as the Stormtroopers came into view. Arluin prayed that it would hold them for long enough.

Reina got to work on the locked door. She had more experience with machines and locks than her brother, but this door was fairly damaged. She could barely make out the lock mechanism. Reina drew a utility tool from her belt and started tweaking the lock.

Behind her, the blast door Arluin had sealed shut was starting to smoke. The Stormtroopers on the other side were melting it with constant blaster fire. Soon a small hole appeared and began to grow larger by the second.

"Almost done there, Reina?" Arluin could hardly keep the concern from his voice.

Inside the mechanism Reina was tampering with, something clicked and the blast door shot open, revealing the escape pod bay. Reina grinned with success. "Piece of cake!"

The hole in the other blast door was now so large that a Stormtrooper began trying to crawl through to get a shot at the twins. Arluin lowered his blaster and stretched out with the Force. Suddenly he threw his left hand forward towards the Stormtrooper. The trooper was flung backwards by some invisible hand and knocked down the other men behind him.

Reina stared at Arluin, eyes wide. "You'll have to teach me that one."

Arluin gazed at his own hand in wonder. He had never gotten that to work. Then he heard Reina calling his name and snapped out of his trance. His sister was gesturing towards the open blast door that led to the escape pods. He shook his head to clear it and stepped through the door.

"Arluin!"

He spun around and saw the Stormtroopers getting back up. Handing the blaster to Reina, he raised both hands to the ceiling and concentrated, trying once again to access the Force. With a huge effort he didn't know he was capable of, he brought his arms down and the ceiling came with them, completely sealing off the door and protecting them from the Stormtroopers.

Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. He saw Reina looking at him in concern. Her concern turned to shock as Arluin felt himself begin to collapse. His vision blurred, and then he was falling into darkness.

* * *

Reina watched her brother begin to fall to the ground and rushed to catch him before he hit the deck. She checked Arluin's pulse—he was alive, but completely unconscious. _Using the Force to bring down the ceiling must have been too much,_ she thought. Scanning the room. She noted that every last one of the escape pods was still docked in their berths. _No one else managed to escape._ Her heart seemed to sag at the thought of the dozens of fellow refugees that would soon be in the merciless hands of the Empire, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. It was up to her to get the Starfires to safety. Reina carefully set her brother and protector on the deck. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he was in a peaceful sleep.

Approaching the nearest escape pod, she tossed her shoulder-length hair over her shoulders to get a better look at the pod's technical readout. Everything was in perfect condition. She opened the pod and walked back to Arluin. Making sure not to accidentally hurt him, she dragged him into the pod and then stepped in herself.

The controls of the escape pod were not complex. Flipping one switch closed the pod's entry hatch and secured it against the vacuum of space. Another button armed the escape craft's rockets and prepared them to activate. Reina clutched one of the safety bars mounted on the roof of the tiny lifeboat as its computer indicated a countdown. When the countdown reached zero, there was a massive detonation and the pod shot out of its bay, swiftly attaining distance between the fleeing twins and the enormous Star Destroyer that had swallowed up the luckless _Iego_. Reina steadied herself and gazed out of the craft's single viewport. The only object in view was the green-and-blue globe that was Venaari, their single possible destination. As the planet continued to grow larger in the viewport, Reina clutched to her last hope that she and Arluin would be able to find salvation on the small world.

* * *

Back at the airlock of the _Iego_, two Stormtroopers had been assigned to stand guard. Their sergeant, commander of the boarding operation, was inspecting bodies for personal data. He surveyed the remains of the carnage that had taken place here a few moments ago. Blaster marks scored the once-pristine walls, and bodies lay strewn across the deck. There were one or two deceased Imperial soldiers, but most of the dead were the majority of the _Iego_'s security team. The defenders had never stood a chance.

The Stormtrooper suddenly felt a dark presence behind him and turned to see a sinister figure stepping through the airlock door. The newcomer was dressed in a neat gray-and-black suit decorated with a single bar that displayed his Admiral status. A holster on his right leg held a small blaster pistol of standard make. The face of the officer was pointed and alert, nearly wrinkle-free despite his obvious old age. His short hair was grayer than his suit, if that was possible. He was in surprisingly good physical form for a man of his age, and he stood straight up with his head held high and both hands clasped behind his back. Normally, such a man would not inspire fear in a battle-hardened Stormtrooper, but this person's eyes were a sharp, deep blue, and betrayed no lack of cunning or malice that the man was known for. The Stormtrooper knew instantly who the newcomer was and what he was capable of doing to soldiers who failed him, and suppressed a shudder, praying that his comrades had located the special Rebels by now.

Admiral Merik stepped over a body of a dead security team member and gazed at the results of the quick battle. He did not grace the Stormtroopers standing guard with even a glance, nor did he heed the dead Rebels scattered on the floor. His expression was almost bored, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Without warning he called to the Stormtrooper sergeant and the soldier approached him.

"Admiral, the Rebel security is all dead and we located two dozen passengers in the cargo hold," the Stormtrooper stated.

"Have you found the refugees I inquired about?" Merik's voice was as expressionless as his face. The sergeant thought carefully about the news he was going to deliver and what it could mean for him.

"One of our teams spotted the Starfires and pursued as you ordered, Admiral."

Merik's expression did not change. "And did you capture them, sergeant?"

The trooper gulped. "N-no, Admiral. They managed to secure themselves in the escape pod bay."

The Admiral did not move for a very long three seconds. Suddenly he snatched up his blaster pistol and fired. The sergeant winced, waiting to feel the pain, but it never came. Glancing around, he saw the shot had missed him and instead killed one of the other Stormtroopers standing behind him. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief.

Merik's wrist communicator beeped. He held it up to his face and spoke. "Yes, what is it?"

The voice of the _Executioner_'s captain responded. "A single escape pod has launched from the _Iego_, Admiral. It is currently heading towards Venaari. Shall we destroy it?"

"No!" Merik's order was quick. "Let it go. We need its occupants alive… the Emperor was very specific. Move the battlegroup into formation and begin scanning the planet for signs of inhabitance."

"Yes, Admiral." The communicator switched off. Merik stared once again at the Stormtrooper sergeant.

"This minor setback is nothing." The Admiral showed the first emotion he had since coming onboard the _Iego_—an unnatural and evil grin that stretched his face like some demonic thing of legend. "Soon the Starfires will be in my grasp, and then they will be in no shape to aid the Rebels whatsoever." The malice in his voice was a thousand times worse than the grin. Then Merik's face wiped to blank again. "Lock the passengers in the cargo hold and then destroy this ship. Leave no one alive."

The sergeant saluted. "Yes, Admiral." Merik returned the salute, then turned and stepped off the _Iego_. The Stormtrooper watched him leave, and as soon as the Admiral was out of sight he relaxed considerably. Aside from the overwhelming relief at escaping the Admiral's wrath, his only thought was pity for the poor souls Merik wanted alive.

* * *

In orbit above Venaari, the _Iego_ dropped out of the ventral hangar of the _Executioner_.

The twenty or so refugees still aboard the captured vessel stared around in confusion. Many of them wondered why the Empire's Stormtroopers were not barging through the cargo bay doors, blasters flashing instant death. A small few dared to hope that they would be left alive.

Without its crew, the _Iego_ could not flee the scene. Even if it had been able to, the three Star Destroyers now circling around the smaller ship would surely have stopped it.

Hundreds of cannons and gun emplacements mounted on the triple wedged ships suddenly swiveled to target the surrounded craft. Officers gave the order, and the blackness of space above planet Venaari suddenly became a lightshow of green lasers and orange explosions as the _Iego _was assaulted by an unending torrent of destruction. The trapped passengers screamed in terror as their transport rocked under the merciless barrage of death. Suddenly, the center of the smaller craft snapped and the _Iego_ split in two, causing large chain reactions to go off on both parts of the crippled ship, ending in the detonation of the three bulbous engines. The resulting explosion enveloped the entire mass of the doomed vessel, and when the fire cleared, the _Iego_ and its passengers had ceased to exist.

* * *

2

The skies of Venaari were a clear, beautiful light blue. _I was sure lucky to get stationed on this world,_ Barret Hadwin thought to himself as he gazed upwards. Barret had been with the Rebel Alliance for four years now, and he had never seen as picturesque a planet as Venaari. The land was made up of pointed, snow-capped mountains, grassy plains, plentiful green forests, and shining, clear waters that reflected the blue heavens above it. To add to the spectacle of serenity a gentle breeze floated through the air, stirring Barret's straight brown hair like the grass in the field that surrounded the lone watcher.

Venaari's only major city was Ven-Kavi, an Imperial city populated by approximately two billion people. Despite the amount of people living there, the Empire did not have a very large military presence in the system, and so the Alliance, after evacuating the Yavin IV base, had posted an outpost on Venaari until they could establish a permanent base elsewhere. Barret and his sister had both been fortunate enough to be assigned to the Venaari station, and were currently enjoying the relative calm at the peaceful outpost. The Imperials had not given them trouble for the simple reason that they were completely unaware of their presence, and so the Rebels were continuing operations without any sort of hassle.

At the moment, Barret was reclining in a comfortable chair at one of the watchposts outside the base. He was quite content to kick back in his smooth green combat suit and stare at the skies. A small grin decorated his brave and open face, one that Barret spent a good amount of time wearing. Scratching the stubble on his chin, he calmly meditated on his current position. Although he was a pilot, he had volunteered for guard duty because not much flying was being done at the present time—and besides, the view was great. The watchpost was not far from the main base, which was hidden in the bottom of the closest mountain. A pair of macrobinoculars lay on a table next to him, ready to be used at a moment's notice should Barret spot anything unfamiliar on the vast plain he was watching over. Fortunately, in all his time spent on guard duty, the Rebel pilot had never sighted evidence of any Imperial forces, or anything else that could prove harmful to the Rebels and their small outpost. Optimism was consistently strong in Barret's attitude, and the beatific scenery was not doing anything to hurt it.

However, as Barret stared upwards and his thoughts drifted off to his sister and his ship, he noticed something unusual. A dark trail of what looked like smoke or exhaust was traveling in the sky. Barret suddenly became very, very alert. He reached over, snatched up the macrobinoculars, and looked through them at the head of smoke trail. He could just make out the oval shape of an escape pod shooting down towards the ground. The pod was getting bigger by the second, and Barret realized it was going to crash near in the field he was guarding. He tracked its descent and, sure enough, the craft smacked down a few miles away from his watchpost. Barret's attentive brown eyes followed the trail back up into the sky, searching for the pod's point of origin. His blood turned cold when he spotted three wedge-like shapes in the sky that Barret knew all too well.

Tearing his gaze away from the smoke trail, Barret picked up his comlink and spoke into it. "Venaari Station, this is Watchpost Two. I've sighted what I think are three Imperial Star Destroyers in the sky."

The stern voice of General Viktor, head officer of Venaari Station, came back to him. "Copy that, Watchpost Two. Our sensors just picked them up. They may not be aware of our presence yet, so take no action against them yet."

Barret hoped he could continue holding that order—he would vastly prefer it if war did not come to Venaari, although he could not imagine a purpose for an Imperial battlegroup to come all the way out here. "Understood. I also visually detected an escape pod crash in my sector. Permission to investigate?"

"Permission granted. Report immediately if you find survivors."

"Affirmative, sir. Watchpost Two over and out." Barret clicked off the comlink and tucked it in his pocket. Setting the macrobinoculars back on the table, he made sure his personal handblaster was still in his holster and exited the watchpost, heading in the direction of the crash.

* * *

The pod had crashed nose-down, standing out like a sore thumb, a gray-and-brown hunk of mechanical mess amid the green sea of swaying grass. There was no fire, but the small craft had been severely damaged on impact. Barret thought it was extremely unlikely that anyone had survived, but he began to search for the access hatch anyway. The crashed lifeboat bore no markings of any kind to indicate that it belonged to Imperial forces, but Barret was still wary, and remained ready to draw his blaster pistol at a moment's notice should anything inside the pod attack him. Finally locating the twisted plate that was the pod's door, he pried it open and peered inside.

There were two humans occupying the cramped interior of the pod, a male and a female, both around his own age, both unconscious. They had similar hair and facial features, which led Barret to come to the conclusion that they were twins—if not that, at least siblings. The boy appeared to have only minor wounds, but blood was trickling out of the side of the girl's head and was pooling on the floor of the pod—likely an injury caused by the crash. Barret leaned forward and checked their pulses. Both occupants were still alive, just barely—but alive was alive. The girl at least needed medical help, and fast.

He leaned out of the pod and activated his comlink again. "Barret to base, I've located the escape pod. There are two survivors here. Neither appears to be Imperial. One of them needs medical attention quickly."

"Affirmative, captain. We'll send a speeder your way immediately."

* * *

Arluin felt himself grow aware of the world once more as his body began to wake itself up. His head ached and made it hard to think. He could just barely tell that he was lying down in a bed, but he was still to weak to open his eyes. He fought to recall the events that had led to him being knocked out, and remembered his sister staring at him—

_Reina!_

At the thought of Reina a jolt of adrenaline shot through him, and he immediately sat up straight and opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of a small white room. A second later a wave of pain hit him and he let out a loud gasp. The noise attracted the attention of someone sitting across the room from him. The person got up out of his chair and approached Arluin's bed.

"Good to see that you're awake!" the man said, beaming down at the newly awakened refugee. Arluin scanned his visitor. He seemed to be about Arluin's age, and possessed straight, short brown hair and a small beard, accompanied by matching deep brown eyes. The man's face was soft and friendly, and Arluin immediately felt that this man meant him no harm, but was not quite ready to trust him. He needed to know more first.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Arluin asked.

The man's smile grew wider, showing pure white teeth. "One question at a time. You just woke up! You shouldn't strain yourself. First off, I'm Barret Hadwin, and I'm a friend.

"You're in the Rebel Base on Venaari. You're safe here."

Arluin sighed in relief. So, Reina had managed to get them to safety after all. Then he frowned and looked back up at Barret.

"Where's my sister?"

At this, Barret's smile slipped and he his face lost some of its cheerfulness. Arluin's heart sank into his stomach. "Your sister suffered a head injury when your escape pod crashed. We managed to recover her too, but she's receiving extreme medical treatment right now. We're doing everything we can."

Arluin might have had a better reaction if Barret had punched him in the stomach. He looked away from the rebel, trying to take in this information. He started getting out of bed.

"I need to see her."

Barret also stood and placed his hands on Arluin's shoulders. "You need to rest! You're still recovering from the crash."

Arluin shook his head and stared firmly into Barret's face. "I'll be fine. Take me to her, now."

Barret could see there would be no arguing with the survivor. He gave in. "All right, if you're sure." He walked over to a small locker in the corner of the room. "You got a name?"

"Arluin Starfire."

"Well, mister Starfire, if you want to save yourself some embarrassment, you'd better put this on." He retrieved a robe from the locker and handed it to Arluin, who noticed he was wearing only a pair of shorts. Wrapping the robe around himself, he nodded to Barret and the two left the room.

* * *

The halls of the rebel base were painted a plain tannish-gray and lacked detail. The only illumination was provided by a series of lights mounted on the ceiling, but it was sufficient enough for human eyesight. Every now and then a Rebel would enter the hall and pass by Arluin and Barret, being too occupied to notice the newcomer. Arluin glanced around, taking in all the details. Already he could feel his strength coming back to him, but the pit in his gut refused to leave.

Barret led him past several more medical rooms identical to the one Arluin had awoken in. "Sorry about the poor lighting, but we're kind of under a mountain. Not too much we can do with our budget," Barret joked.

"It's okay," Arluin responded. Barret's humor was making him feel a little better. He decided to try to get more information out of the Rebel. "How long have the Rebels been here?"

"Since Luke Skywalker and Han Solo obliterated the Death Star and we had to evacuate Yavin IV," Barret informed him. "We got scattered across the mid rim and Venaari was one of the better planets we were able to settle. What brought you here, anyway?"

At first, Arluin hesitated, but Barret's friendliness seemed to be genuine. He ultimately decided he could trust the Rebel. "My sister and I were seeking refuge, and we heard rumors of this place. Figured it would be a good idea to hide here from the Empire, but they found us on the way instead. Our ship got captured and we barely escaped. Hell, I wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for Reina."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"You might want to question her piloting skills."

Arluin grinned. "My sister and I are good enough pilots, but I'm guessing she had to evade those Star Destroyers that attacked us."

"I saw them. We're all praying they don't find us here. With a little luck, they won't."

They turned right at a corner and a Rodian dressed in a Rebel uniform nearly walked into Barret. The alien pardoned them and continued walking past.

"How many aliens are here?"

"Plenty. The Alliance takes just about any help it can get, and we usually accept anyone that wants to join." A nasty thought crossed Barret's mind. "Hey, you're not a bigot, are you?"

Arluin hastily replied, "No, of course not! Just curious, is all."

Barret eased up. "Good. My sister is an alien."

Arluin halted. "What?"

Barret shook his head and laughed, turning around to look at Arluin. "Nothing. You'll meet her soon." He faced forward and resumed walking, leaving Arluin in deep confusion.

"So, why does the Empire want you dead?" Barret asked casually.

Arluin considered revealing this information. It was not something he told others lightly. But Barret _had_ dragged them out of the pod and gotten them to a medical center…

"They don't want us dead, they want us captured. My sister and I are the children of two Jedi Knights. We're force-users."

It was Barret's turn to stop and be confused. He gave Arluin a quizzical look. "I didn't know the Jedi could have children. Wasn't it prohibited or something?"

Arluin nodded. "We were hidden from the council when we were born. Our father died shortly after our birth, and our mother took care of us from then. Five years later, she was killed by the Empire along with the rest of the Jedi. We've been pretty much on our own since then."

Barret pondered this new information. "This is pretty serious. You two must be some of the last remnants of the Jedi."

Again, Arluin nodded in agreement. "We've been hiding for twenty-two years hoping the Empire wouldn't find us, but they finally did. The Emperor wants us alive and he sent some Admiral Merik to capture us. I don't know what we're going to do."

At this, Barret put a hand on Arluin's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Don't you worry. None of the Rebels will let you get captured. I certainly won't."

Arluin cheered up a little at this. He'd finally found someone he could rely on.

* * *

Soon they reached a plain door with a sign above it that read _INTENSIVE CARE._ Barret looked at Arluin.

"Your sister's in here."

Arluin nodded, steeled himself, and walked in.

The room was not much bigger than the normal hospital rooms, and there was a single bed in the middle of the room. A 2-1B medical droid stood next to it, and in the bed was Reina, eyes closed, the top of her head completely bandaged. The medical droid turned to face Arluin and Barret.

"Ah, Master Hadwin!" it spoke in its electronic voice. "Have you come to inquire about your patient?"

"You guessed right," Barret replied. "How's she doing?"

"I just finished removing a small piece of shrapnel from the left side of her head," The droid stated. "It came quite close to her brain. She is a very lucky woman."

"So she'll live?" Barret inquired.

"With enough rest and time, yes, she will make a full and healthy recovery!" The droid announced cheerfully.

Barret relaxed and looked at Arluin. The poor man was white as a sheet. "Didn't you hear the medbot?" he asked him. "Your sister's gonna be okay."

"I know," Arluin replied, his voice hoarse. "But seeing her…" He swallowed. "Seeing her like this…" He stared at Reina, who was still peacefully unconscious and unmarred despite the turban of wrappings that adorned her head. "After our mother died, I promised her I'd never let her get hurt. I failed that promise."

Barret's brow furrowed. "This isn't your fault, it's the Empire's! If it wasn't for them, you could be living happily with your parents instead of being chased across the galaxy and trying to hide!"

Arluin looked at him, his green eyes moist and dark. "I have to protect her the best I can. If I don't, who will?"

The Rebel pilot thought for a moment, then answered. "I will. The Rebel Alliance will."

Arluin stared disbelievingly. "Why would you do that for us? You just met us."

Barret answered easily. "The biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other. The way I see it, if more and more people were just kind in general, we might not have things like the Empire in our lives."

Arluin looked at this man who he barely knew and yet had just volunteered to help them. "You're a good man, Barret."

The Rebel pilot shrugged. "I try."

Both men returned their gaze to the sleeping form lying on the medical table.

* * *

A few hours later, Reina had been moved to one of the smaller hospital rooms. Arluin and Barret watched as she struggled to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Arluin took hold of his sister's hand. "You're with me. We're safe."

Reina turned to look at him. "I had to drag you into the escape pod," she said accusingly.

"Well, someone else had to drag us both out of it." Arluin gestured to his new friend. "This is Barret Hadwin of the Rebel Alliance. We owe him big time."

Barret grinned at her and threw her a small wave. Reina regarded him with cautious eyes. Then she turned those eyes on her brother. "How much have you told him?"

"Everything," Arluin replied. "Don't worry," he replied hastily when Reina looked shocked, "I'm sure we can trust him. He vowed to protect us both. Besides, he's with the Rebels, so how bad can he be?"

"Now, there's your mistake, Arluin," Barret interjected. "We Rebels can be a bunch of scoundrels at times. You've clearly never met any of our," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "_Bothan _members."

"Who's the bigot now?"

Barret grinned and moved to sit down beside Reina. "Jokes aside, Reina, I am willing to look out for you and your brother. Besides, it's not every day you meet two Jedi descendants."

Reina's gazed switched to Arluin. "You _did _tell him everything."

"I didn't see a reason not to, "Arluin said apologetically. "We need all the help we can get."

The door to the room opened with a hiss and a dark-haired man in a red-and-black uniform stepped through. Barret immediately stood at attention. "Sir!"

"At ease, Captain Hadwin," the man said to him. Then he looked at the Starfires, and a smile spread across his wise countenance. "I'm only here to welcome our new arrivals. Hello, Arluin. Reina, I hope you're feeling better."

"It's a step up from being unconscious," she replied.

The man chuckled. "Glad to hear our medical services are still adequate."

"Arluin, Reina, this is General Viktor. He's in charge of Venaari Station," Barret informed the twins. Arluin stood and shook the General's hand. Reina also did so, but from her position in the bed.

"I understand you're being hunted by the Empire," Viktor continued. "Rest assured, the Rebel Alliance will do what we can to make sure they don't find you again."

"We don't need protection," Reina stated sharply. "We can take care of ourselves."

The General smiled warmly at her. "While I'm sure you two are perfectly capable of self-protection, the Empire war machine is too vast for you to take on by yourselves. You need our help."

Reina started to protest, but Arluin put a hand on her arm. "He's right. We wouldn't have been able to run for much longer." Reina stared hard at him, an expression of frustration appearing on her face, and then accepted that fact. Arluin looked back up at the General.

"We accept your offer, but we can't take it freely. Is there anything we can do to help around here?"

"Oh, there's plenty you can do for us," answered Viktor. "The Alliance is always accepting new members, and we're a bit understaffed here as it is." He turned to Barret. "Once the young lady is feeling well again, please find jobs for these two, Captain."

Barret's grinned again. "Glad to do it, General! I've been looking for some assistance in the hangar."

"Good! I hope to see you all again shortly." With this, the General left the room. Barret turned to face the twins.

"I forgot to ask, what exactly is your expertise with fixing starfighters?"

Arluin and Reina looked at each other then replied "None."

Barret's shoulders sagged. "Oh boy, I just landed you both in mechanics…"

* * *

Venaari Station's hangar bay was large and spacious compared to the cramped corridors of the rest of the base. Occupying it were several X-Wing starfighters, R-22 interceptors, and one large freighter that stood out from the rest of the craft.

Barret led Arluin and the now-walking Reina over to the large ship. "This, Starfires, is my pride and joy, _Hadwin's Fate._"

Reina wasn't sure what he was so proud of. The freighter was styled in the unwieldy shape of a half-circle with the cockpit and two weapon emplacements sticking out of the front like a trident. The right spoke of the trident had a socketed ball cannon that looked too big for the ship welded on, while the right spoke sported a mess of spiky lasers and missile launchers. Opposite the cockpit, two bulbous engines extended from the ships' rear. The hull was covered in pockmarks, carbon scoring, blaster hits, and scratched-off paint, giving the impression of an ailing starship in a state of disrepair. It certainly wasn't glamorous.

To the left of the cockpit, a boarding ramp extended downward from the ship's innards. A short red and white astromech droid came rolling down the ramp, whistling and beeping a greeting to Barret. The droid shared the discoloration and dirt of the ship it had just come out of.

"Meet R2-X5," Barret said as the diminutive astromech rolled up to the three. "He's my copilot and mechanic." Barret flashed his signature grin again. "Maybe he can teach you a thing or two about fixing a starship."

Reina wasn't shy about hiding her opinion. "I think your ship and your droid could both use some fixing themselves."

Barret laughed. "I know they don't look like much, but both of them have been handed down in my family for generations. Hell, the _Fate_ saw action in the Clone Wars, and Ecksfive here is one of the best copilots you could ever meet."

Ecksfive beeped happily.

"The Rebels let you fly this ship into battle?" Arluin asked.

"No, I usually have to fly an X-Wing on attack missions," Barret replied, "but wherever I go, she goes. I couldn't leave her behind." He sighed wistfully. "I do wish I could take her into action against the Empire, though. I added a whole lot of weapons to her normal systems, including that lightning gun." He pointed to one of the cannons on the ship's right side, Arluin wasn't sure which. "It was real tricky to find, but totally worth it. You should see Allia use it during target practice. Ah, here she comes now!" He pointed behind the Starfires, who followed his gaze.

Approaching the group were two kids in their late teens. One was a lightly-built human boy with unruly jet-black hair and rugged facial features. The other was a slim blue-skinned Twi'lek girl dressed in a dirty white shirt and overalls. Her _lekku_ head-tails bounced behind her as she chased after the boy, arguing all the way. Words of their conversation reached Arluin's ears.

"…I'm just saying, when some random kid shows up with the Princess of Alderaan and then just so happens to blow up the Death Star, it just seems a little suspicious!" the boy was protesting.

"What, you think it's some Imperial plot? Why would they blow up their own Death Star?" the Twi'lek girl was arguing furiously, making rapid jabs at the boy with gloved fingers. "Would you rather have it that they had destroyed Yavin, and us with it?!"

"I'm just saying, it seems a little suspicious!" the boy repeated exasperatedly. The camouflage fatigues he was dressed in wrinkled as he shrugged. The two halted in front of Barret.

"Barret, tell Joshua that Luke Skywalker isn't an Imperial spy!" the Twi'lek pouted.

Barret laughed. "If he is, he's not a very good one."

The Twi'lek girl whirled on the boy. " See?! I told you!"

The boy named Joshua shrugged. "I still think it's suspicious."

"Whatever." The girl wiped her mechanic's gloves on her overalls, and then strode over to Ecksfive to pat him on the dome-like head. "Ecksfive is with me, aren't you?"

The little droid tooted an affirmative and she shot a smug glance at Joshua, who shrugged and looked away. He noticed the Starfires and regarded the twins with inquisitive bright-blue eyes.

"Who're they?"

Barret swept a hand out towards the twins. "Allow me to introduce Arluin and Reina Starfire, the two newest Rebels of Venaari Station."

Joshua stepped forward and held out his hand. "Joshua Pendraham, Spearhead pilot. Welcome to Venaari."

Arluin took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you a little young to be an interceptor pilot?" questioned Reina.

"I've been flying R-22s since I was ten," the boy replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm qualified."

Arluin whistled. R-22 Spearheads were prototype interceptor craft that were little more than small cockpits mounted on two jet engines and an exceedingly small body frame. Half the size of an X-Wing and almost twice as fast with even greater firepower, the craft required their pilots to be either daring or insane. Arluin was not sure which trait Joshua possessed, but he guessed it was likely a combination of the two.

Barret came back into the conversation. "The little squirt over here is my sister, Allia," he said teasingly. The Twi'lek girl punched him on the arm. Arluin saw in the young alien a sense of eagerness and innocence he had lost several years ago.

"Don't listen to him," she said. "I may be young, but I can handle myself."

Reina arched an eyebrow. "Your sister is a Twi'lek?"

"Well… she _is_ adopted." Barret replied. "That doesn't make her any less special, though. Her mechanical skills are almost on par with Ecksfive's."

The red astromech trilled again.

"Speaking of which," Barret began, "Allia, I need you and Ecksfive to show these two how to use a hydrospanner. I kind of got them stuck in a repair outfit and they can't fix a toaster."

Arluin frowned. "I didn't say we were _that _bad."

Barret grinned good-naturedly at him, then looked back at Allia. "Have them work on the _Fate_ for starters. The sublight engines are acting up again."

Allia smiled up at them. "You won't find better teachers than Ecksfive and me!" she said enthusiastically. Ecksfive hooted is agreement. Then, to Arluin's surprise, the Twi'lek youngster grabbed his arm and pulled him up the boarding ramp of the _Fate._ Ecksfive rolled along after them, warbling happily.

Reina watched them go. "She sure is a spirited one," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, she is," Joshua agreed in a light tone.

Barret shook his head. "Sometimes it's too much. She acts without thinking, and that occasionally gets us into trouble. I'm the only one who can get her out of it when we do. Ecksfive and I are her whole world."

Reina's gaze fell to the floor. "I know all too much what that's like." She thought about everything Arluin meant to her, and how he was always looking out for her, despite the sacrifices he constantly had to make. She wondered if there'd ever be a day when her brother's worries could be finally washed away, and he could pursue his own life. She divorced the thought from her head. Right now, the Starfires had to worry about staying hidden from the Empire. Fantasies of peaceful futures and happy lives would have to wait.

* * *

In orbit above Venaari, the Star Destroyer _Executioner_ was scanning the land far below for signs of enemy occupation. The monster was again on the hunt.

On _Executioner's_ bridge, Admiral Merik oversaw the many tasks necessary for keeping the great beast alive. He was awaiting the report of one crewmember in particular. Soon, a tight smile appeared on his face when said crewmember hurried up to the Admiral.

"Admiral Merik, we have spotted them," spoke the scanner.

Merik followed the scanner to his station, where the crewmember showed his superior a thermal computer image of one of Venaari's many mountains. At first, he did not notice anything important on the scan. Then, he took note of the tiniest of heat emissions coming from the base of the mountain. Merik had been witness to similar signatures before, and recognized it as the thumbprint caused by multiple starfighter emissions. His smile grew wider, and if it was possible, even colder.

"Broadcast a message to the _Imperator_ and the _Vendetta_. Tell them to get ready to assault the Rebel base."

"Shall I have them prepare bombardment cannons?" asked the scanner.

Merik held up one hand. "No. I'd prefer something a little more personal this time." His evil grin could have been worthy of the Emperor himself. "Tell them to prepare all troops and walkers for ground assault. We shall fight them on the land they so foolishly thought was their sanctuary. The Starfires will not escape me this time!"

* * *

3

Sparks from Ecksfive's welding tool almost hit Arluin in the face. The young man dodged just in time to avoid injury. The little red droid twittered apologetically.

"No, it's okay," Arluin told him. He had spent a lot of time around utility droids such as Ecksfive while moving planet to planet in transports ships with Reina, and he had learned how to understand their beeping, warbling language. "I'll be more careful next time." He lowered the protective welder's mask over his face, determined not to have any more close encounters. Ecksfive hooted and went back to work.

Arluin sighed. The droid was making a lot more progress on the _Fate's_ sublight engines than he was. Then again, Ecksfive was built for that sort of thing, and Arluin was just learning. Re-encouraged, he picked up the wrench again and started to tighten a bolt on the panel he was facing.

There was a clatter as Reina came running up the _Fate's _boarding ramp. "Arluin, get out here!" she called. "General Viktor's making an announcement. Something's happened!" Then she was gone.

Arluin dropped the tool, tore off the mask and followed her. As he came down the boarding ramp he was greeted by the sight of every rebel in Venaari Station crowding the hangar, with General Viktor and a few other officers standing in the middle. Reina and Arluin ran to stand by Barret, Allia, and Joshua, who were intently watching the General.

Viktor had the full attention of the whole crowd, and was now starting to speak.

"I regret to inform you that the day we feared has come to pass. Three Imperial Star Destroyers have entered the system and somehow discovered our hidden base."

A ripple ran through the crowd as people started to whisper and mutter about this new development, but none were as upset as Arluin. He felt his chest grow cold. _They've found us again._ He felt a small tremor in the Force and knew Reina must be thinking the same thing.

"It appears that the Imperials are opting for a surface attack instead of an orbital bombardment," the General continued. "They are amassing a formidable battle force mere kilometers away from here. This will give us time to start the evacuation. Our transports should be able to slip past the ships and travel to our fallback coordinates."

Barret leaned over to Arluin. "It's because of you guys, isn't it? They don't want to risk killing you in a bombardment."

Arluin just nodded.

Next, Viktor indicated the combat personnel in the room. "We will need more time to get everyone out of the base, so our troopers and pilots must hold off the ground forces as long as they can until the last transport is away. After that, those still remaining can use the auxiliary transport to escape. Soldiers, we're counting on you." He clapped his hands once. "We don't have much time! Everyone, to your stations!"

The hangar erupted in movement as rebels of all kinds went to their posts. Arluin turned to Barret, who had a grim expression on his usually merry face.

"What happens now?" he asked.

Barret put a hand on his chin. "You and Reina will have to get out on a transport. Joshua and I will be flying our starfighters against the Imperial forces. Afterward, we'll escape on the auxiliary transport. We'll have to leave the _Fate_ behind." The pilot shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Just then, General Viktor made his way through the crowd to them. "Arluin, Reina, are either of you experienced pilots?"

Arluin nodded. "We both are."

Viktor had a pained look on his face as he spoke. "Well, we have one spare X-Wing fighter and we're going to need everyone in this battle. I hate to ask you this, but will one of you pilot it?"

Arluin spoke before Reina could. "I'll do it."

Reina had a betrayed look on her face. "Arluin, no!"

"Reina, these people have done so much for us," he said. "I have to repay them. You go with Barret and Allia on the _Fate. _I'll see you at the rendezvous."

Reina couldn't even speak. Her mouth just hung open as she tried to find the right words to stop her brother from making this sacrifice.

Viktor looked back and forth between the twins, still grim. Then he spoke. "Reina, if you like, you can fight alongside your brother. We have a few extra weapons, and the soldiers could use your help in the trenches."

Reina's expression quickly brightened. "I'll do it!"

Arluin's eyes grew wide. This was _exactly _what he had hoped to prevent by volunteering. It was his turn to protest. "No—"

Reina cut him off. "Arluin, I can do this! You have to let me!"

Arluin saw the smolder in his sister's eyes and resigned. She was right, of course—he couldn't protect her forever. Sometime, she would have to be able to fight for herself. Arluin just wished it wasn't _now._ He sighed, resigned. "Fine. Just—be careful, okay?"

Reina grinned at him. "Aren't I always?"

Arluin smiled back, his heart slightly lifted.

"We'll get that equipment to you right away," Viktor said. "Thank you for your aid." Then, the General left.

While the Starfires had been conversing with Viktor, Barret had been busy arguing with his own sister.

"You and Ecksfive need to get on one of those transports," Barret was saying. "There's nothing you can do here."

"I won't run while you're out fighting!" Allia insisted, close to tears. "How can you tell me to do that?!"

Barret's voice turned stern. " Allia Hadwin, I am responsible for you and you will do as I say. You will take Ecksfive and evacuate this planet on that transport." His voice softened and he put a hand on Allia's shoulder. "After that, you'll find me at the rendezvous point and we'll sit back and drink some Java juice to celebrate our victory. Understood?"

Allia's eyes dropped to the floor. She sniffed and nodded. A warm smile reappeared on Barret's kind face. "Good. See you soon, kiddo."

He wrapped Allia in a long hug. After finally releasing her, he walked off toward his X-Wing, leaving Allia standing alone. But he was not the only one who had to say goodbye to the Twi'lek. Joshua Pendraham tentatively approached Allia and put an arm across her shoulders.

"Look now," he began. "I don't want to see you crying over _me_. There's no way these Imps are gonna take out _this _hotshot," he said with a grin.

Allia gave a half-choked laugh and looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. Joshua stared at her for a few moments, and then patted her back and left for his fighter.

* * *

Three wedge-shaped ships cut through the dark blanket that was space.

In the main hangar bay of the _Executioner,_ dozens of Stormtroopers loaded weapons, strapped on armor and headed into formation. Pilots boarded their landing shuttles and prepared them for takeoff. Some of the men were climbing into the hatches of tall, two-legged walkers known as AT-STs. Ten of these deadly war machines were to be brought down to the surface to breach the Rebel base. Armed with dual laser cannons, concussion missile launchers, and repeating blasters, an army of them would tear Rebel defenders to shreds.

The gathering Imperial forces knew that on the _Executioner's_ support ships, the same procedure was being run. Each of the three Star Destroyers could land 9,700 troops and 10 AT-STs on the ground in a matter of minutes. The combined army of the three warships was overkill when facing the small Rebel outpost, and their leader knew it.

Admiral Merik walked about the bay of the _Executioner_, observing the shining army of his Stormtroopers and the flawless plating of the battle walkers. He allowed himself a feeling of satisfaction accompanied by a smug grin as he oversaw his troops assembling. Merik took pride in being an Imperial officer, and getting to bask in the gleam of nine thousand Stormtrooper suits was certainly a perk of the job.

The hangar bay's officer ran up to him. "Admiral, all men are assembled and accounted for."

Merik's satisfaction grew. "Very good. You may start the landing. Order the _Imperator _and the _Vendetta_ to begin as well, and transmit these landing coordinates to them." He handed the officer a small data chip containing the location of the landing zone, a few miles away from the Rebels' hidden base. The officer pocketed the chip and nodded.

"It will be done, Admiral." The man started to turn, but Merik stopped him.

"I will be joining the ground forces in their attack," he said with ice in his voice. "I want to see the Rebels flee before us. Tell my second in command to capture, not destroy, any ships evacuating the system. The Starfires may try to slip past us. _That cannot happen,_" he ordered fiercely, making sure the officer knew the price of failure through his voice. The message clearly got through to the man, as Merik saw him grow nervous and begin to sweat. The officer bowed again.

"Yes, of—of course, Admiral."

Merik's grin returned. Nothing could go wrong now. "Excellent. Dismissed."

The officer nodded one last time and hurried off to follow through with his orders. Merik turned and strode toward one of the AT-STs. This particular walker stood out from the others—it possessed different weaponry and was painted as black as space. Merik climbed into the walker's control cabin and drove it into one of the awaiting transport ships. The other machines followed suit, docking in the massive Theta-class barges. The numerous Stormtroopers boarded several smaller Lambda-class transport shuttles and waited for takeoff.

The dozens of ships began to lift off the bay deck and fly out of the hangar towards Venaari. Soon the transports were swooping down to the planet below, and were joined by the multiple ships from the _Imperator _and _Vendetta, _creating what looked like a massive swarm of insects unified in the hunt of prey.

The Imperial Army was inbound.

* * *

Arluin, now dressed in the orange-and-black suit of a X-Wing pilot, approached his new ship. The fighter was in good shape, and had been used in a few battles before now. However, its paint was scratched and its hull was dented, giving it a used look that Arluin actually liked. Its callsign was Ven Three, which labeled it part of Venaari Flight, the ten ships designated to protect Venaari Station.

A stocky white R2 unit with purple panels rolled out from behind the starfighter and greeted Arluin with a whistle. R2 units were commonly able to fit into a special socket of certain starfighters such as the X-Wing and provide targeting support, hyperspace calculations, and in-flight repairs. Arluin read the droid's designation: R2-J6.

"Hello there, little friend," he said cheerfully. He was glad to have the help of the astromech in the upcoming battle. "Guess you're my copilot, huh?"

The droid beeped and spun her head around. Arluin let out a little laugh and began to climb into the cockpit of the starfighter.

All around him, other pilots and their droids were doing the same. Barret and Ecksfive were running last-minute checks on Barret's custom-painted X-Wing, which shone a brilliant gold and red. Joshua was hauling himself into his slim blue-striped R-22 Spearhead. The Spearhead interceptors lacked an astromech socket, but were swifter and more agile.

Arluin strapped into his seat and lowered the X-Wing's canopy. Behind him, R2-J6 pulled herself into the fighter's socket. Soon all readouts shone green. Arluin gripped the X-Wing's yoke and prepared for the order to launch.

* * *

The flat, grassy field in front of Venaari Station possessed a large gulley a mile in front of the base where a river had once run through the plains. The only way across was a natural land bridge that, at best, could only let one Imperial Walker through at a time. It was this choke point the Rebel ground defense team picked to hold the line.

Reina adjusted her camouflaged combat uniform and checked her laser rifle's setting. It was still on, just like the last time she had checked it a few minutes ago. She was getting nervous, she admitted to herself—but who wouldn't in this situation?

Other men and women in the trench were performing similar actions, making sure every last detail was in place and ready for the assault. Many had already guessed that they would not be able to keep the Imperials back long enough, but they knew that they had to give it their best shot. Reina wondered how many of them would survive the battle—she wondered if she would survive herself. She steeled herself, knowing there was only one way to find out.

Rebel troops shouldered long-barreled rifles and aimed across the field, waiting for any sign of Imperial forces. Mounted gun emplacements turned slightly, trying to use their high-range sensors to detect the approaching enemy. For a painfully long hour, nothing stirred except the restless, nervous Rebels in the trench.

Then, the cloud appeared.

It was low to the ground, just at the edge of the field, a shapeless mass of dark gray, the color of a rain-filled storm cloud. The image drew closer and closer to the Rebels by the minute, and soon it resolved into the profiles of Imperial AT-STs. Reina could pick out thirty or so of the death machines as they plodded across the field towards the base. She could even make out the details of the lead walker, a jet-black permutation that sported one long, heavy laser cannon instead of the standard dual chin blasters.

Somewhere in the trench, a commanding officer was calling in the sighting and requesting air support. Reina hoped the starfighters would arrive in time.

* * *

Six X-Wings and four Spearheads lifted off the hangar floor and shot out of Venaari Station's front bay door.

"Ground team, air support is inbound," Flight Leader Zane Trimmer was saying into his comlink. The Rebel Commander's stoic face was creased with concentration as he led his squad into battle. He then switched the channel to his flight. "All wings form up on me and head for those Imp walkers. Activate deflector shields double-front."

Arluin adjusted a knob on his dashboard and guided the ship into formation. He pressed a button and the four S-foils of the starfighter opened to attack position. Around him, the other X-Wings did the same.

Arluin looked dead ahead and saw the AT-STs getting closer and closer as the starfighters zipped over the plain. They hurtled over the heads of the ground team in the trench. _Reina's down there somewhere, _Arluin barely had time to think before the walkers opened fire. The X-Wing began to shake as flak rounds detonated around it, but his deflector shields absorbed the damage.

"Grab your wingman and take down as many as you can, boys," Trimmer said over comlink. "We have to buy as much time as we can for those transports." Voices from all over the wing responded affirmatively. Arluin detected Barret's and Joshua's voice in there somewhere, but there was no more time to think—they were on top of the walkers now.

The starfighters broke formation. Arluin checked his wingman, Ven Four, a Spearhead pilot. "Four, cover me, I'm starting my attack run." Four acknowledged the order swooped in behind Arluin. Arluin sighted one of the AT-STs and pressed the firing stud, hosing the walker with laser fire before he had to turn sideways to fly between two of the Imperial machines. He and Four shot through the tiny window unscathed, and Arluin jerked the X-Wing around to face the walkers again. He noticed with dismay that the lasers hadn't harmed the AT-ST one bit.

"Three to flight," he announced. "Turn on your cannons to full power. Regular settings won't scratch their armor." As Venaari flight acknowledged, he saw a laser bolt from one of the walkers ignite Ven Seven's X–Wing, turning the poor man's craft into a fireball that dove into the ground. Arluin winced. Seven had such bad luck to be the first casualty of the battle.

Ven Nine, one Barret Hadwin, glided his starfighter toward one of the AT-STs and fired. Two high-powered red bolts shot out of the X-Wing and impacted on the targeted walker, and the machine's cabin detonated. Barret flew through the explosion, his signature grin on his face as Ecksfive tweeted a positive kill. _One down, twenty-nine to go._

Joshua, under callsign Ven Two, was covering Commander Trimmer as the flight leader attempted a particularly tricky maneuver that resulted in the death of another walker. The Spearhead pilot drove his ship upwards to avoid being struck by flying AT-ST parts. Looking down, he saw that the loss of a mere two walkers had not stopped the approach of the Imperial walkers, which were still marching towards the Rebel base and firing upon the soldiers in the trench. The Rebel troops were shooting back, but their guns had little effect on the armored transports. Even the turret emplacements could not halt their attack. Joshua cursed under his breath and flew down for another attack run.

R2-J6 screeched as a laser round slammed into Arluin's shields, almost knocking the X-Wing out of the sky. Arluin quickly recalibrated and pulled the nose of his fighter back up. He targeted another AT-ST and opened fire, destroying the Imperial tank. The walkers weren't having much luck hitting the agile fighters, _but there are so damned many of them, _Arluin thought to himself. "Four, break off and try to knock out more of those walkers," Arluin told his wingmate. _Hopefully we'll be able to kill more of them this way._

Ven Four acknowledged and departed, seeking his own targets. Arluin sighted his third walker and spat laser fire at it, but the walker turned its boxy head and fired back. Arluin was forced to dodge and lost sight of his enemy. _Too bad we don't have any torpedoes, or this would be a lot easier._

Ven Eight was thinking much along the same lines as a walker sighted his X-Wing. His R5 unit beeped a warning, announcing a target lock on the ship. Eight tried his best to avoid the laser fire, but it was too late. The pilot, his droid, and his ship were all consumed in a ball of orange flame.

Joshua saw the Eight meet his destiny and headed to avenge him. The Spearhead's cannons flashed several times, rewarding Joshua with the sight of the AT-ST spouting fire and toppling over.

"Ecksfive, we took a shot to the upper port engine, try to minimize the damage!" Barret barked at his R2 unit. Ecksfive hooted and extended a rodlike arm and began to repair the minor injury to the X-Wing. Barret ducked and wove past three of the walkers, cutting awfully close to the machines' square cabins. He knew that his mechanical friend was dangerously exposed in the socket, but such risk was necessary if the droid was going to provide the needed repairs. Barret fixed his reticule on another of the walkers and shot. The AT-ST went down in flames.

A stray shot nicked Commander Trimmer's X-Wing, causing it to rattle. His green-and-black R2 unit warbled a question. "No, Royal, let it loose," Trimmer answered, referring to a cargo hatch that had become dislocated by the shot. "We won't need it. Keep working on that stabilizer until we're steady again." Royal pinged an affirmative and went back to work.

As Joshua swung around to bring a walker under his guns, a piercing scream sounded on his comlink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ven Ten, her X-Wing trailing flame, hurtle into the cabin of an AT-ST, causing both Rebel and Imperial to vanish in a fiery detonation. Joshua ground his teeth. Three pilots were dead and they hadn't even taken out half the Imperial forces, which were still menacingly advancing towards Venaari Station. Joshua entered a curving maneuver as he tore past several more of the Imperial walkers and came out cannons blazing. An AT-ST fell to the ground, victim of the deadly guns of Ven Two.

"This is Ven Five, I'm going in," announced the Spearhead pilot. Five put the leader of the walkers in his sights and relentlessly opened fire. To his shock, the lasers bounced off the walker's deflector shields—shields AT-STs weren't supposed to have. The walker turned its long cannon towards Five's Spearhead and shot once. The bolt impacted precisely on his upper starboard engine, causing Five's fighter to spin out of control and smash into the field.

Arluin noticed the death of his fellow pilot. "Ven Nine, Ven Four, form up on me," he called. "We've gotta do something about that lead walker." Arluin tore his X-Wing around and faced the black AT-ST.

"We're right with you, Ven Three," Barret replied as the two pilots approached Arluin's left and right. All three ships sighted the lead walker and prepared to open fire.

Just then, the walker turned toward the Rebel pilots. Powerful bolts of red death began to rip through the air around the fighters. Arluin gritted his teeth and struggled to keep his X-Wing from getting hit. Suddenly there was a yell over the comlink, and Arluin saw Four's Spearhead rush towards the ground and explode.

"_Break off, Three, break off!__**" **_Barret shouted. Arluin noted his friend's X-Wing soaring up and away from the rapidly approaching walker. He started to do the same when his ship gave a frightening jolt. R2-J6 let out a loud scream as the X-Wing began to shake and head downward, suffering from a hit to one of its engines.

"Nine! Two! I've been hit!" Arluin yelled in panic. Smoke poured from the injured drive- the wound was too critical for R2-J6 to repair. Despite everything he did, every button he touched, the X-Wing fell lower and lower. As the ground rushed up to meet him, Arluin closed his eyes and hoped he would survive the impact.

Arluin's X-Wing smacked into the ground, slid a few feet, and lay there, still as any rock, tree or dead thing that decorated the battlefield.

* * *

4

General Viktor stared at the holotable displaying the battle happening just outside the base. As he expected, his starfighters were losing. Soon, the walkers would have destroyed every last one of them, and could turn their full attention onto the ground team. Viktor wished he didn't have to send these brave men and women to their deaths, but he knew that it was necessary if the Rebellion were to live another day.

Such was the price of being a leader.

Viktor returned his thoughts to the holotable.

* * *

Arluin struggled to lift his head from where it lay on the X-Wing's dashboard. His helmet had luckily prevented serious head injury from the violent crash, but he was still disoriented. A sharp whistle of warning from R2-J6 brought Arluin fully back to his senses. He jerked his head up, and bit back a yelp when it smacked into the X-Wing's still-lowered canopy. A new sight pulled his attention away from the pain. Just up ahead, an Imperial AT-ST was making its way toward his downed fighter.

Arluin began to panic. He pressed his hands against the canopy and shoved with all his might, trying to force it open, but it was no use—the glass barrier would not budge It trapped him inside the X-Wing's cockpit and sentenced him to certain death. He looked up again and saw the AT-ST bearing down on him, readying its chin blasters for Arluin's execution. Feeling utterly helpless, Arluin raised both hands over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for oblivion.

He heard the shot and saw the flash of light through his eyelids, but death never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw an unbelievable sight- the attacking AT-ST was belching flames and crumpling to the ground. Arluin looked around in disbelief, but the surviving starfighters were all elsewhere. Who had taken out the walker?

R2-J6 let out a whoop of success. Arluin turned to regard his droid with unbelieving eyes.

"You didn't do that, did you?" he asked.

The squat robot, still in her socket, squeaked an answer.

Arluin's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You re-routed what was left of the shield system and used it to reflect the walker's laser back at it?"

Beep-boop. That was a yes.

"You're one pretty resourceful droid, you know that?" Arluin stated appreciatively. That compliment earned him a thankful whistle. "I'm gonna have to give you a nickname. Something fitting. How about…Savior?"

The newly christened Savior spun her head around and gladly whistled. Arluin smiled up at his little droid.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's start getting this canopy opened before we get stepped on."

* * *

Reina gazed out at the battle. The few remaining Rebel starfighters buzzed around the AT-STs like wasps. Less than half of the ships remained. Reina wondered if Arluin was among those still in the air.

A laser bolt struck the ground next to her, jolting her from her worries. She saw that the Rebel ground team was still having no luck in taking down any of the walkers—their blasters and turrets just couldn't punch through the Imperial armor. She aimed with her laser rifle and fired a volley at one of the AT-STs. The shots, as all before, were merely absorbed by the walker's heavy plating. _This isn't working,_ she thought, frustrated by her uselessness.

Reina scanned her surroundings for something—anything—that could be of more use. She noticed a heavy missile launcher lying across the body of a dead Rebel soldier. The poor man had been shot before he'd had a chance to use the ordinance. Reina relieved the dead trooper of his weapon and inspected the firing setting. This particular model was old and primitive, and as such had no target lock-on. Instead, the missile was guided by a system built into the launcher that required the user to manually steer it. It wasn't exactly what Reina had hoped for, but the explosive missile inside was capable of blasting apart Imperial armor. It would have to do.

Hefting the launcher, Reina aimed at the nearest walker and let fly. The missile whooshed towards the AT-ST, which noticed the inbound projectile and started blasting at it. Reina steered the rocket around the interfering laser bolts and kept it on an unpredictable course with the Imperial walker. The AT-ST kept attempting to shoot down the deadly missile, but had no success. The rocket smashed into the walker's head and detonated. The AT-ST collapsed in a heap of burning metal.

A cheer went up in the trench at the sight of the walker's death. Reina felt a moment of pride at her achievement. Then the pride was blasted away as heavy laser bolts struck the field beside her. Reina looked up to see the pitch-black walker leader and two of its standard cousins bearing down on her. The trio of death machines illuminated the battlefield with laser flashes and concussion grenade explosions, causing the deaths of many troopers in the trench. Reina scurried out of the line of fire and crouched down in the trench. She gazed on as Rebel soldiers stood their ground against the massive walkers and were cut down like grain for the harvest. Not for the first time, she wished that she had enough power to deliver these soldiers out of harms way and to safety, but she could only watch as the brave defenders willingly gave their lives to protect the people they cared about.

* * *

Those still inside Venaari Station were beginning to truly feel the effects of the battle as explosions and laser bolts shook the base like earthquakes. The holotable flickered and then steadied again. Looking down on it, General Viktor watched as the AT-STs started to overrun his troops. He felt a huge amount of gratitude to those warriors and their sacrifices. They had bought enough time for all but two of the transports to escape Venaari. Now, the only ships remaining were his own and the auxiliary vessel the defenders would use to evacuate.

Reaching for the comlink, Viktor switched the channel to the defending forces. "All teams, this is General Viktor. The transports are away. I'm sending the auxiliary ship to your position. Sound the retreat and meet us at the rendezvous point! May the Force be with you."

* * *

At the order to fall back, Rebel soldiers scrambled out of the trenches and ran full speed to the base. Some unlucky souls were knocked into the air by AT-ST lasers and were dead before they hit the ground.

Reina waited for two of the walkers to climb over the trench before joining the retreat. She kept her head down as the Imperial machines began to cross the lone bridge over the chasm that had previously been the Rebel's only hope of halting the walkers.

* * *

In the sky, the five remaining pilots heard Viktor's order and turned their ships toward Venaari Station.

"Ven Nine, can you see Ven Three?" Joshua asked.

"Negative, Ven Two, Three got shot down," replied Barret.

"Understood," was Joshua's grave answer.

The X-Wings and Spearheads soared over the heads of retreating Rebel soldiers. A bolt from the lead AT-ST struck Ven Six's interceptor in the port thruster, causing her to enter a spiral that ended in a collision with the mountainside.

Far across the field, the lengthy auxiliary transport touched down and extended its boarding ramp, which Rebel troops began to climb up in a desperate bid for safety.

* * *

Across the chasm, Arluin and the little droid Savior struggled to stay out from under the plodding feet of the rearmost walkers. As they reached the edge of the gaping valley, Arluin realized they would not be able to use the bridge to cross, as it was currently occupied by several AT-STs. His hopes sank. They would not be able to get to the evacuation transport before it was forced to lift off.

Savior nudged his leg and tooted. Arluin looked down at his new friend. "Hold on to you?"

Savior beeped a yes.

Arluin walked around the droid and wrapped his arms around Savior's barrellike body. The little astromech righted herself and extended two rocket jets from her legs. Arluin let out a little yell as the boosters fired and they lifted off into the air. Savior began to fly over the chasm, wobbling slightly as she tried to support Arluin's weight. The two made good progress over the gully until a stray flak round exploded near them and knocked them out of the sky. For a heartbeat or two, there was no sign of man or droid. Then, slowly but surely, Savior reappeared carrying her master to the chasm's edge and safety.

* * *

In the cabin of the lead AT-ST, Admiral Merik savored the sight of Rebel soldiers fleeing before him. The attack was going well, and therefore exactly as planned. His gunner opened fire on another small pack of running targets and Merik smiled as the shots landed and took their lives. _Some days, _he thought, _there's no pleasure better than watching Rebel dogs go down with their tails between their legs._ He cackled slightly as another group was flung to the ground by an explosion.

The Admiral noticed that the Rebels were running to a transport that had settled down in front of the mountain. _How foolish of them to expose their ship,_ he grinned to himself. He acquired the attention of his gunner. "Do you see that ship, soldier?" The gunner replied in the affirmative. "Wipe it off the face of this galaxy."

The gunner complied by turning up the walker's cannon to the highest power setting and firing a single shot.

* * *

Reina tripped over a stray branch and toppled over. She stood up again, cursing to herself. All other thoughts were wiped away as she saw a single, overcharged shot arc over her head and collide with her only hope of escape.

* * *

Arluin saw the explosion and turned to shield Savior from flying debris. After the heat had subsided, he gazed at where the evacuation transport and the Rebel soldiers had been—and saw nothing but a smoking crater.

* * *

Merik's eyes tracked pieces of transport as they sailed through the air, propelled by the massive detonation. The Admiral smiled to himself. The battle of Venaari was won. All that was left was to clean up the aftermath.

* * *

"Commander, the transport just bit the dust!" Barret called over his comlink. He tried not to think of the several dozen men and women who, just seconds ago, thought they had achieved salvation.

"I saw, Nine," came the grim reply. "Power up hyperspace drives and set coordinates for the rendezvous point."

Barret checked his readout. "Negative, lead, my drive's toast. I'll get out on the _Fate._" Secretly he was pleased at not having to leave behind his prized vessel.

"Lead, this is Two. I'm going with him," Joshua stated. The Spearhead pilot wasn't going to leave his friend anytime soon.

"Roger that, you two," answered Trimmer. "Best of luck to you. I'll see you back with the fleet." Trimmer's X-Wing soared up and away from the planet.

Barret and Joshua flew their starfighters over the lines of AT-STs and into Venaari Station's hangar, where _Hadwin's Fate _waited patiently for them. As soon as the X-Wing had touched ground, Barret dismounted and ran for his freighter. To his surprise, the ramp opened for him, revealing a familiar blue form.

"Get in here, quick!" yelled Allia Hadwin as she stepped down the _Fate_'_s _ramp.

Barret was cross. "You aren't supposed to be here!" he said with the authority of a parent.

As Joshua and Ecksfive caught up with Barret, Allia stared lasers at her brother. "Imps are knocking on the door right now! You'd best be damn glad I'm here!"

Barret shook his head. "We'll talk about this later. Get back on board and fire up the ship!"

The inverted Y-shape forms of Lambda shuttles entered Venaari's atmosphere. The craft landed just outside of Venaari Station and began to disembark hundreds of white-clad Stormtroopers.

Arluin scanned the base of the mountain, searching for a gap in the Imperial ranks. At last, he noticed a small hole in the lines, and silently motioned for Savior to follow him.

Reina's voice echoed throughout Venaari Hangar.

"Wait!" she called to the crew of _Hadwin's Fate_. Barret wrenched up, a look of surprise decorating his face. "Reina, you're alive!"

Reina reached her friends and ceased running. "You sound so shocked," she said sarcastically between deep breaths. "Where's Arluin?"

Barret looked at Joshua, then returned his gaze to Reina with an empathetic expression. "Josh and I saw him go down in the field. We…we don't think he made it."

Reina's mind reeled and she closed her eyes. Then she felt the most peculiar sense in the Force. She looked back up at Barret. "No…he's alive. I can feel it."

Joshua whooped. "I knew it!"

Barret smiled as well. "Having a Force connection to your twin sure comes in handy, doesn't it?"

Reina let a grin play across her face. "You have no idea."

* * *

By now, the Imperial Stormtroopers had broken into Venaari Station and were chasing down a particular Force-sensitive man and his droid.

Weaponless, Arluin's only defense was to run. He didn't want to risk a blackout by calling on the Force. "Remind me to install a blaster in you!" He called to Savior as they reached the hangar.

* * *

From the _Fate's_ cabin, Reina indicated an approaching familiar figure. "There he is! I told you he was still alive!"

Allia pointed out another fact. "He's being chased by Stormtroopers!"

Barret knew just what to do to help his friend. "Ecksfive, get the main cannon online!" he called. The droid beeped and brought a targeting reticule up to Barret's terminal. The pilot directed it over the oncoming Stormtroopers and fired.

In its socket, the _Fate's _ball-mounted cannon swiveled and launched red death at the attackers before they could fire again at Arluin or the ship. Arluin bolted up the _Fate's_ boarding ramp and collapsed in the hold, completely out of breath. Savior followed close behind, squawking and shrieking.

"Close the hatch!" called the pilot of the _Fate._ Ecksfive complied and the ramp swept upward and sealed shut.

"We're taking off, everyone get strapped in back there!" Barret announced over the ships' intercom. In the main hold, Arluin, Reina, Joshua, and Savior buckled down into padded flight seats. Ecksfive and Allia took their places beside Barret in the cockpit.

"Did Ecksfive ever get the sublight drives on this thing fixed?" Allia queried.

"Only one way to find out," Barret said. "Hit it, Ecksfive!" He pulled several levers on the _Fate's_ control pad and the old freighter rumbled as her engines came to life. Stormtrooper fire pinged off the heavy plating as _Hadwin's Fate _lifted off the ground, rotated towards the hangar opening, and shot out into the open sky.

Once free of the Imperial attackers, the _Fate_ soared along Venaari's terrain. Arluin unbuckled and moved up to the cabin. "Nice job, buddy," he said to Barret, immensely grateful of the pilot's skill.

"Save it. We're not out of this yet. That battlegroup's still up there," Barret replied. He began to slowly arc the ship upwards. "We're exiting atmosphere."

With a gigantic roar, _Hadwin's Fate_ blasted its way out of Venaari and headed for the stars.


	2. Act 2 (Chapters 5-8)

5

Admiral Merik was furious.

He had had them within his grasp! The Starfires were _right there, _and they had somehow slipped through his fingers. As his shuttle carried the Admiral back up to the _Executioner,_ he brooded on his loss. The attack was perfectly executed, the Rebels' transport had been destroyed, and although their commanders had gotten away in other vessels, the Starfire twins had been trapped on the planet, and victory seemed inevitable. It just seemed so impossible that he had lost.

Merik kicked himself mentally. He had to remind himself that the Rebels were more resourceful and cunning than the Empire let on. Of course the few stragglers had possessed another escape ship, one which now was being hunted by his battlegroup. Merik reprimanded himself for the oversight, and promised himself that he would never underestimate the Rebels again.

The shuttle docked with the _Executioner _and disgorged its passengers. The Admiral made his way to the bridge and stormed onto the deck. Immediately a junior officer came hurrying up to him.

"Admiral Merik, we have swept what's left of the base and have found no sign of survivors—"

"Inferior Rebels do not concern me, you fool," Merik interjected. "I want one hundred percent effort dedicated to finding that ship! Do you understand?"

The anger in Merik's voice was enough to make the officer tremble in fear. He nodded and ran away to inform the rest of the crew of the Admiral's new order.

Merik strode to the bridge's expansive window that captured the endless depth of space. Staring out into the darkness, Merik let his thoughts stray again. He wondered what Lord Vader would have done in his place. Doubtless, the Sith Lord would have succeeded in capturing his quarry—but then again, Vader had powers Merik could never even dream of possessing. However, the evil Lord was not here, and it was up to Merik to carry out the Emperor's orders.

The aging Admiral considered his mission. He was to capture the Starfire twins—take them alive—and convert them to the Dark Side of the Force. Although Merik was no Sith, the Emperor had taught him that the best way to leading someone to the Dark Side was through words, and Merik prided his talents as a speaker. He had no illusions that the Jedi children would be easy to turn, but Merik could be very convincing when he wanted to. At these positive thoughts, a grin made its way onto Merik's face. He would be able to try capturing the Starfires again very soon, and then, the Emperor would have his servants.

The fearful officer returned to Merik's side with good news. "Admiral, we've just received word from the _Imperator._ They've found them."

* * *

Laser bolts flashed around _Hadwin's Fate_ as it evaded the lethal turbolaser fire of the mammoth Star Destroyer. The gigantic cruiser had locked on to the freighter as soon as it had left Venaari's atmosphere and was rapidly closing in on them. To make matters worse for the band of Rebels, they were also being pursued by five of the Empire's H-shaped TIE fighters.

Barret Hadwin rolled the _Fate_ to the right in an effort to dodge incoming laser fire from the short-range starfighters. In the freighter's main hold, Arluin, Reina, Joshua, and Savior grabbed hold of whatever they could as the ship lurched and spun.

Standing next to his master, Ecksfive had one utility arm extended into a port just below the _Fate's _control dash as he calculated the trajectory of the bolts and imported the data to Barret. This practiced combination allowed the human-droid duo to make _Hadwin's Fate _a tricky target to hit.

Still, Imperial gunners were expert shots. In the copilot's chair, Allia gestured at a flashing readout on the dash. "We just lost rear deflector shields," she reported. "We can't take much more of this!"

"I know, I know," Barret answered, eyes still locked on the space in front of him. "Ecksfive'll have the hyperspace jump calculated in a few minutes. We won't be here much longer either way."

A new volley of fire from the Star Destroyer narrowly missed the _Fate_, zipping past the small vessel and launching into endless space. The TIE fighters, screaming as they chased after _Hadwin's Fate_, joined in the attack, shooting at the Rebel ship any chance they got. Barret sent his vessel into a full spin and drove it downwards to shake off the Star Destroyer, but the TIEs were still able to follow. Their cannons roared and chattered as green lasers sought the death of the Rebels. Barret banked a hard left and whipped the _Fate_ back up, leading the Imperial fighters on a life-or-death chase.

In the _Fate's_ hold, Arluin picked himself up off the deck after having fallen out of his seat. "Do you think Barret knows what he's doing up there?" he asked the others as he rubbed his hurt leg.

"In this war, you don't stay alive long by being a bad pilot," Joshua responded. "Barret and Ecksfive will have us in hyperspace soon, you'll see."

Ecksfive spouted a warning scream as the _Fate_ took a glancing hit to her port. "Easy, Ecksfive, easy!" Barret shouted to his droid copilot. "Just ready that jump so we can get out of here."

_Hadwin's Fate _zipped past the Star Destroyer's aft, avoiding the cruiser's heavy turbolaser cannons while trying to shake off the TIE fighters.

A green light clicked on in the ship's navicomputer. "All right, good work, Ecksfive," Barret praised the droid. "Get us out of here."

Ecksfive whistled and beeped, causing Barret's brow to furrow. "What do you mean, we can't go to lightspeed?" he queried. "We're out of Venaari's gravity field." His droid let out another round of tunes and sharp whistles. "Gravity well? What do you mean, gravity well?!"

Allia's eyes widened as she pointed out two new contacts. "Imperial Interdictor cruiser dead ahead!" she yelled. She identified the ship by its four bulbs along each side of the hull. To add to her dismay, another Star Destroyer

"Blast," Barret cursed. "This situation just went from bad to a whole lot worse."

* * *

Arluin, Reina, and Joshua gathered in the already crowded cockpit of the _Fate._

"What's going on? Why aren't we in hyperspace yet?" Joshua asked frantically.

"That Interdictor ship's got us caught in a gravity well," Barret stated, nodding at the approaching enemy vessels. "There won't be any hyperspace jumping for us while we're inside it."

Arluin's breath caught as he recognized the triangular ship. "That's the same Star Destroyer that tracked the _Iego _to Venaari."

"Then you can bet it's a flagship," the captain of the _Fate_, "which means there's someone of Imperial importance on board."

"Can't you get outside the Interdictor's range?" Reina asked.

"I might be able to with some tricky maneuvering," Barret replied, "but we have to get rid of those TIE fighters first." He motioned to his sister. "Allia, get in the gunner's station."

Allia jumped at the chance to vaporize some Imperial fighters. "On it!" She eagerly pushed past the others and headed for the port arm of the trident.

"The rest of you fellas might want to go buckle up in the hold," Barret informed his passengers. "This ride's gonna get a little more bumpy in a minute or two." They obeyed and headed to the aft of the _Fate._ As he did so, Arluin prayed to the Force that Barret could dogfight in a freighter as well as he could in an X-Wing.

Allia strapped herself into the gunner's seat and flipped on several switches. With a hum, the controls to the _Fate's_ concussion missile launcher and ancient lightning gun came online. Allia leveled the targeting reticule straight ahead and grinned to herself, imagining TIE fighters going up in flames at the report of her weapons.

As _Hadwin's Fate_ yanked to starboard and came around the bridge of the pursuing Star Destroyer, Barret quickly slammed the old freighter's reverse thrusters to a full stop. His ship responded with a halt that would have landed on a dime, and Arluin's seatbelt tore into his stomach as the _Fate's_ artificial G forces caused him to lurch forward. The TIE fighters swerved up and around their target to avoid colliding with the ship. A tricky grin played onto Barret's face as Ecksfive whistled, announcing that they were now behind their hunters. The _Fate_ had the advantage now.

Barret pushed full power back into his vessel's thrusters. The _Fate_ shoved forward and started following the Imperial fighters.

Lightning bolts ripped from _Hadwin's Fate's _guns as Allia sighted a target and fired. Some of the bolts crashed into one of the TIE fighters, damaging the craft's stabilizers and causing it to spin wildly and smash into its wingman, obliterating both fighters. In the gunner's seat, Allia pumped a fist victoriously as she scored the first two kills of the day.

Barret wasn't going to let his sister have all the fun. In an impressive feat of multitasking, he managed to both dodge turbolaser bolts from all three Star Destroyers and fire the _Fate's_ main cannon at one of the TIE fighters. In moments, the enemy ship was nothing but space debris.

Two TIE fighters remained and led the _Fate_ around the trio of Imperial cruisers, trying to lead it into the firing area of one of the many turbolasers. Barret began to use this to his advantage, and forced the TIEs below the bellies of their motherships. As the Star Destroyers grew closer to each other, he spotted a narrowing gap between two of the massive monster vessels. Closing off all other escape windows using the _Fate's _cannon, he made sure the only way the TIE pilots were getting away from him was through that opening. Sure enough, the TIEs attempted to do exactly what he wanted, but both of them could not fit through the gap. They collided, coloring the blackness of space with a glorious golden explosion that _Hadwin's Fate_ triumphantly flew through as Barret steered his squat ship between the Star Destroyers.

Allia's victory whoop sounded over the freighter's intercom. Barret heard it and smiled. "Save it, sis," he called back. "We aren't out of this yet." He eyed the Interdictor ship and its supporting vessels and wondered how best to escape the gravity well. Then the perfect idea hit him. "You might want to strap in, Allia," he announced. "I'm taking us on a slingshot path. It's going to get rocky in here." Allia acknowledged his suggestion and buckled on a seat belt.

_Hadwin's Fate_ arced up, then twisted and headed straight down toward its attackers. Laser fire detonated around the aging freighter, but Barret was not deterred. He swerved the _Fate_ to the right and began to circle around the edge of the gravity field, relying on its force to aid him instead of hinder him. Acting on the G forces, _Hadwin's Fate_ began to dramatically pick up speed as it rounded the Interdictor. At the apex of its run, the kinetic force shot the _Fate_ out of the gravity well and into open space. Barret joyfully laughed out loud at the success of his risky trick, and was joined in by a series of chittering beeps from Ecksfive that served to convey his gladness at escaping the Imperials. Still smiling, Barret leaned towards the Intercom. "People, we are now officially out of that gravity well. Jumping to lightspeed right… now." He nodded to his droid copilot. "Take us out." Ecksfive warbled an affirmative and activated the _Fate_'s hyperspace drive. Stars became white lines that blurred together into an all-encompassing sheet as _Hadwin's Fate_ launched into lightspeed and away from the Star Destroyers.

* * *

Merik was still staring at the spot where the beaten-up freighter had just disappeared. His evil grin was nowhere to be found. The Venaari scenario had just repeated itself, and the Rebels were gone again.

It was so inanely, annoyingly impossible.

Without any word or order, Merik stalked off the bridge to make his disastrous report.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying Space Hadwin," Barret announced grandly as he strolled into _Hadwin's Fate's _main hold, flashing his signature grin at his passengers. "Estimated time to the rendezvous point: three hours. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight."

As the occupants of the hold unbuckled and stretched, Reina smiled back at the pilot. "Not to shabby at all, Barret. You really saved our skins."

Joshua, who had deigned to remain sitting, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should have seen him at Yavin. Once the evacuation sounded, he was out of there with Allia and Ecksfive like a lightning bolt.

Imps have some superior firepower, sure, but when it comes to speed, nothing matches the _Fate._" He smiled cheekily. "Except maybe my Spearhead…" his smile faded as he remembered where he had left his fighter, "…which is probably now a pile of scrap metal back on Venaari thanks to the Empire." Joshua shook his head sadly. "I'm gonna miss her. She saved my life more times than I can count."

Barret put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just be glad you weren't back there with her. I'm glad I didn't have to leave you."

Joshua half-smiled at him, cheered by Barret's support. "I would have never forgiven you if you had, you know." Both pilots let out a short laugh.

Arluin, who had been standing next to Savior and watching the conversation, turned his head as footsteps sounded in the ship's interior. Allia was returning from the gunner's station. She had a jaunty, confident look on her face as she pattered into the hold. "So, how'd I do?" she asked the general population of _Hadwin's Fate._

Arluin noticed that Joshua brightened considerably as he stood and hugged Allia. "You were amazing!" he exclaimed. They broke the hug and Joshua playfully slapped her shoulder. "Keep shooting like that and you'll be matching me for kills soon!"

Allia giggled at the compliment, but her confidence faded as she noticed Barret staring at her. Her brother's good humor was totally gone now, and he wore a very serious look on his face.

"You defied my orders and stayed at Venaari Station instead of evacuating on one of the transports like I told you to do," he said sternly. "Why?"

The Twi'lek girl grew angry. "Oh, come on! I couldn't leave the _Fate_ anymore than you could!" she argued. "Besides, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't stayed behind and kept the ship ready to leave! The Imps would have captured you, and then Force knows where you'd be!" She jabbed her finger at Barret as her yelling filled the corridors of the _Fate._

Barret, on the other hand, remained calm and held authority as he spoke back. "While that's true, suppose our auxiliary transport hadn't been destroyed? You and Ecksfive can't pilot the _Fate_ by yourselves. _You_ would have been trapped instead."

"But I—"

"There was no way that you could have known exactly what would have happened," Barret continued. "Next time, you need to do as I say, and exactly as I say," he ordered. Then he softened slightly. "I'm only looking out for you, Allia. I'm just trying to protect you."

Allia opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and looked at the floor, rubbing her left arm in shame. "You're right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Barret smiled and enveloped his adopted sister in a hug. "Good." Then he whispered in her ear just loud enough that the rest of the passengers could hear. "Next time, try to shoot down ALL the TIE fighters," he said. "I want you to deflate Joshua's ego a little bit by beating his record!"

"Hey!" Joshua exclaimed and lightly punched Barret's arm. Allia giggled again.

Arluin locked eyes with Reina and knew that the two of them were thinking the same thing. _This is what a brother-sister relationship should be like; happy, and not filled with loss and strife… like ours. _Arluin knew he loved Reina to his full extent, and had always done his best to look out for her—but they rarely had ever shared a moment like the one they had just experienced—a few minutes free of fear, of anxiety, instead made up of happiness and peace. He sighed inwardly. _Maybe, now that we're with Barret and the Rebellion, the future can finally change for us._

It was then that Allia spotted something she hadn't seen before. "When did we pick up another droid?"

Everyone turned to regard Savior, who beeped a greeting. Arluin patted his droid on the dome. "Everyone, this is Savior. She saved me twice back on Venaari, hence the nickname."

Reina walked forward and leaned down in front of Savior, staring her straight in the single, dark lens. "Figures Arluin couldn't take care of himself," she said jokingly as she moved her eyes over the astromech's silver chrome plating. "Well, it looks like my brother finally has someone to watch over him."

Arluin finally smiled slightly at that. Reina had cracked a joke, however small. Things were definitely going to get better for them.

The group's cheerful discussions were interrupted by a mournful tune from Ecksfive over the _Fate's _intercom. Barret immediately rushed up to the cockpit of his ship. _Hadwin's Fate_ was quiet save for the hum of the hyperdrive as the passengers waited for the news. Finally, after a long, suspended minute of tension, Barret came back, looking distraught. Everyone gazed at him expectantly.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news," he started. "We took a few more hits than I thought. I don't know how, we must have lost shields for a second and I didn't notice, or something…" Finally he got around to the point. "The hyperdrive is damaged. It won't be able to get us to the rendezvous point-not even close to it."

Arluin heard Joshua's breath catch, heard Allia whisper a quiet "Oh, no!" and felt the all-too familiar sinking feeling that accompanied a bad turn of events. He posed the question they were all thinking. "What are we going to do, then?"

Barret regained some of his former composure. "Luckily for us, the nearest planet is Katarr. We can land there and have the droids try to make repairs."

Reina's brow furrowed. "Katarr? I've never heard of the system."

"Few have. That's why it's lucky. We shouldn't have to worry about the Empire looking for us there—the planet's been devoid of life for over four thousand years."

* * *

An Imperial officer clutched the smoking hole in his chest, quickly died, and collapsed to the deck of the _Executioner._

Merik sheathed his blaster pistol and motioned to a crewmember to retrieve the corpse of the luckless man. The officer had been unfortunate enough to be the one to deliver the news that the trail of the Rebel freighter had been lost. The trail had been Merik's last good hope of quickly finding the Starfires and repairing his botched mission. The Admiral pondered what to do next. The first thing he realized—and he immediately knew that he should have guessed it right from the start—was that capturing the Starfires would not be accomplished by using brute force. Instead, he would need to employ his considerable talents of stealth and subtlety. Merik had made great use of these skills in the past to massive effect, and he icily grinned while thinking of the new window of possibilities open to him. The game had changed, and was about to become very enjoyable. Oh, yes, very enjoyable indeed.

However, all the stealth in the galaxy wouldn't matter if he couldn't relocate the Jedi children. Merik figured that the Rebel freighter couldn't get too far on its own, and might even lead them to the Rebel fleet, given enough time. The Admiral immediately pulled up a mental list of ways to search for something small in a broad area, and picked the quickest and most efficient out of all of them. He turned towards another officer on the bridge, and was about to issue an order when he saw the man was quaking in his shoes. Merik watched in glee for a moment as the officer squirmed, still enthralled with the effect he had on his subordinates. Finally, he spoke.

"Order the battlegroup to launch all probe droids and search every planet within a hundred thousand lightyears of Venaari. I want that ship!"

* * *

6

Light from the reddish sun of the Katarr system wrapped around the far side of its namesake planet as _Hadwin's Fate_ sailed through space towards the dark, cloudy orb. Dawn had just arrived to Katarr, but the light did not reveal any brightly colored areas that signaled a planet's ability to sustain life. Rather, kilometers of deathly gray stretched across the planet before Barret's eyes. Their destination looked just as bleak as their current situation, and did not offer any comforts of improvement.

"There she is," the pilot announced to his passengers, "the sad little ball we'll be calling home for a while." He flipped a few switches and started the landing cycle. "I'm starting our descent. Hold on back there, it looks a little rough downstairs."

Heavy wind began to rip at _Hadwin's Fate_ as the freighter entered Katarr's stormy atmosphere. Aging metal creaked and shuddered, struggling to resist the push and pull of the bellowing air. The weather buffeted and rocked the _Fate,_ but her skilled pilots kept her on a safe course. Barret activated the ship's massive headlight that was mounted next to the cockpit as dark gray clouds reduced visibility to zero. He and Ecksfive wrestled with the _Fate's _controls as the old freighter plunged down towards Katarr's surface.

At last, _Hadwin's Fate_ broke through the clouds and the ground below became visible. Barret took note of sprawling masses of crumbling, decaying structures that still stood after four thousand years—the only evidence that anyone had ever lived on Katarr. The stocky ship soared over the ancient ruins, seeking a clear spot to land. Finally an open area amidst the relics came into view, and the _Fate's _captain directed her toward the potential landing zone. The ship began to descend and settled above the open patch of flat land. Stabilizing thrusters hissed, landing struts extended, and _Hadwin's Fate_ touched down among the towering buildings. Barret flipped a few switches and the freighter shuddered and went still.

The captain leaned back in his chair and looked over at his crew. "Shall we have a look around?" he asked. His query was met with uneasy shrugs and desolate faces.

Light spilled out of the _Fate_ and into the dark world as the ship's ramp creaked downward and lightly settled on the rocky ground. Then five humanoid shapes, silhouetted by the illumination from inside the freighter, cautiously stepped away from the safety of the freighter and ventured out into the darkness.

Arluin was the only member of the group who was unarmed. Barret, Allia, and Joshua all clutched personal blaster pistols, while Reina still possessed the rifle given to her at Venaari. The lack of weaponry made Arluin feel vulnerable and, coupled with the ghostly light projected from the _Fate_ that barely revealed the surrounding cavernous ruins, a little scared. On any other world, the _Fate_ and her passengers would have seemed commonplace and nothing to note, but here amid the lifeless, ancient, towering structures, the presence of working machinery and living flesh and blood felt completely and totally alien.

"Ain't this a homey place?" Barret sarcastically muttered. He was just as nervous as the others, and his eyes darted from one shadow to the next. His ears picked up the sound of Joshua mumbling some displeased response or other, then all was silent save the crunching of their feet on the cracked, dry dirt and broken rock that used to be paved streets and roads. The far-away rumble of thunder that signaled an approaching storm occasionally broke the deafening silence.

Reina studied the closest structure. It was of architecture entirely foreign to her, perhaps now completely lost to the galaxy, but she could tell the building once had graceful, sweeping lines and gleaming paint that would have reflected the sunlight. Now, after four thousand years of abandonment and disrepair, the most likely once-beautiful structure no longer possessed shining color or curved angles. Rather, it was lacking chunks of stone here and there, and reflected the theme of desolation and darkness of Katarr. However, it was a testament to its builders' tenacity that the ailing building was still very tall, and Reina's eyes followed it up… and up… and up. Somehow, through some inner strength, the creation managed to retain its massive height.

Joshua accidentally trod on a weak shingle and snapped it in half. The crack tore through the silence that surrounded the group. Allia jumped about a foot into the air and quickly grabbed Joshua's forearm in panic. The rebel pilot immediately blushed at her touch and quickly assured the Twi'lek girl that the sound was nothing but a stone he had stepped on. Allia immediately relaxed at Joshua's comforting words and released her tight grip on his arm. The young man found himself wishing they were still touching, but his thoughts were torn away from Allia as he walked smack into a stone wall. Allia saw his mistake, giggled a little, and kept walking. He cursed to himself and wished that they hadn't left the droids back on the ship—their lights could help the group see where they were going a little better, and maybe then he wouldn't have embarrassed himself in front of—

Movement caught Joshua's eye. He blinked and looked around, but could not spot it again. No, wait, there it was—something was definitely lurking in the shadows, and it was watching them.

Joshua yelled an alert to the group. His blaster was up and pointed at the shadowy figure before the others had finished turning around. The thing was now slowly coming at them—it was hunched, and clad in a dirty brown robe that concealed most of its body. _Lifeless for four thousand years my ass,_ Joshua thought, and fired.

As the blaster bolts raced towards the oncoming figure, a shaft of bright green light sprung forth from its hands with a hissing sound and swiftly deflected Joshua's shots. The group stared in disbelief as the caped being continued to stride toward them. No one raised a weapon—Joshua's attempt had proven how futile that would be. Every person present was powerless to halt the approach of the creature, which continued unabated towards the band, covered in the spectral green light issued from the shaft in its hands.

Then, without warning, the thing stopped directly before them. The green light retreated back into the folds of its cloak, and two mottled hands became visible as it reached up to lower its hood. Arluin expected to see a horrible visage, something straight out of a nightmare, but reality caught him off guard when the creature's face was revealed.

It was an Ithorian, a broad-headed, hunchbacked, sentient alien with no mouth or nose on its flat face. Arluin had seen many Ithorians across the galaxy, and this one was little different from the rest of its race save for two things. Instead of the dark brown skin Ithorians usually possessed, this one's flesh was bone white, and its eyes, placed on either side of the alien's head like the head of a hammer, twinkled with knowledge extraordinary for one of its kind. Ithorians were generally intelligent—but the alien standing before Arluin practically radiated wisdom.

Then the Ithorian spoke, but the mouths located on either side of its throat did not move. Rather, its voice echoed in Arluin's head, and through a quick glance at the faces of Reina and the others, he knew it was speaking to them, too.

"Please, my friends, put away your weapons," the voice said. It was deep and powerful, yet calming and serene at the same time, and made Arluin want to trust it. "I promise no harm will come to you."

Arluin saw Barret, Joshua, and Allia slowly point their pistols at the ground, but Reina made no move to stow her rifle, which was still pointing at the Ithorian. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" she demanded.

The Ithorian remained peaceful in the face of Reina's harsh questions. "Do not worry, Reina Starfire," he spoke in Arluin's mind, and Arluin saw Reina's eyes widen and the barrel of her blaster dip a little. "I have awaited the arrival of you and your brother for many, many years. To answer your question, I am Jedi Master Pando Paian, and I wish to help you."

These words caused Reina's rifle to sink to the ground and for her to stare openmouthed. Arluin gaped at Paian as well. Could the Ithorian possibly be telling the truth? Could he really be a Jedi Master? It seemed impossible, but something in Paian's mind-voice made Arluin know the Ithorian was not lying.

"A Jedi Master?" Allia asked incredulously.

Paian slowly nodded. "Indeed, one of the remaining few, I am afraid. But you have nothing to fear from me. I seek only to aid the Starfire twins and their allies."

"How do you know us?" Reina queried, suspicious again.

"I have felt your presence in the Force," the Ithorian said wisely. "I knew that one way or another we would find each other."

Barret spoke up at that. "It sure is lucky that out of all the possible planets we could have been forced to land on, we get the one with a Jedi Master. Those are some pretty long odds."

Though the Ithorian could not mimic a human smile, Paian's eyes twinkled at the captain of the _Fate._ "Not luck, young man," he advised. "The Force works in wondrous ways. Our meeting was no coincidence. It was intended to happen."

Paian's eyes turned dark. "These are upsetting times for the galaxy. The evil of the Empire is spread far and wide, while the Jedi Order is no more. But," and he laid his hands on the Starfires' shoulders, "now that you are here, the Jedi have a chance to return to the galaxy."

Arluin felt excitement grow in his chest at the latest revelation. Never in his dreams had he thought they'd meet someone who could help them discover their Jedi powers—but here was a living, breathing Jedi Master offering to train them. Their lives were going to change even more than he thought was possible.

"Come now," Paian beckoned. "We can discuss more at my home."

* * *

Paian's dwelling was little more than a partially intact Katarrian building with a few rooms. The only illumination came from a small energy cell mounted on the ceiling. Decoration was scarce. A table improvised from stone fragments took up the center of the largest room. With no chairs or seats of any kind, the party was forced to sit on the cold stone floor as they gathered around the table.

"I thought all the Jedi Masters were killed decades ago when the Empire came to power," Joshua stated as he lowered himself between Arluin and Allia.

Paian's face grew mournful at Joshua's observation. "Yes, most of us were wiped out during that dark time. Less than a handful of us remain, I suspect, although I have heard from none in over two decades."

"So you could very well be the last Jedi?" Reina asked.

The Ithorian Jedi Master slowly nodded in an affirmative. "It is not far from being possible. I still maintain hope, however, that others are still alive across the galaxy—Master Yoda, perhaps, or maybe Obi-Wan Kenobi or Shaak Ti, but I have not been able to sense them through the Force. They could likely be masking their presence to hide from the Emperor, but I fear the worst." Paian's head dipped down as if he were tired of a great weight. Arluin thought of all the Jedi Master had probably been through in his lifetime, and wondered how any one being could withstand that much suffering.

Barret was taking in the improvised house when a thought arose to his mind. "How do you get any food or water out here?" he asked the Jedi.

"I have abandoned the need for such things," Paian answered. "The Force sustains my body, retains my life, although my appearance has changed." He gestured to his stark-white, shriveled body. "I have mastered many force techniques that help me survive even on this lifeless world. I also rely on the Force to converse with you," he stated thoughtfully, and then Arluin immediately understood why he heard Paian's voice in his head. "Much was taken from me during the rise of the Empire, including my ability to speak naturally." Then the Ithorian turned his gaze on the Starfires once more. "I was not the only one to suffer loss."

Barret turned to look inquisitively at Arluin, wondering what the old Jedi spoke of, and saw that his expression was downcast, as was Reina's. Something clicked in Barret's brain. "Your parents?"

Reina nodded somberly. " Our mother. When we were five, the Empire's Stormtroopers killed her. We managed to hide, but ever since that moment Arluin and I were on our own." Reina choked up slightly. "The little I do remember of her... she was beautiful, and kind, and…" Reina said no more. Allia reached over and gently held her hand to comfort her.

Arluin spoke up. "Since our father died before we were born, we had no one to take care of us," he said. "Reina and I were on our own for almost two decades. We scavenged food and hid away on transports to other worlds, always hiding from the Empire… until Venaari." The weariness of the long journey suddenly struck Arluin again, and he fully realized that he and Reina were sitting in a room full of people that cared about them, and the thought gave him hope. "We had no one to teach us the ways of the Jedi. But now…" he trailed off.

Paian picked up where Arluin had left off. "Yes, I can train you," the Ithorian said. "I have little choice in the matter anyway. Were I to ignore two fledgling Jedi such as yourselves in this dark era where the Jedi are needed most, I would be dooming us all."

The old Master then stood up and approached a chest on the far side of the room. "On that note, I have gifts for you." He opened the chest and retrieved an engraved wooden case and placed it upon the table. "What I am about to give to you once belonged to many of my old friends. They will serve you well." He flipped up the latch and opened the case.

Inside were four cylindrical, silver tubes, decorated with many knobs, switches and black handgrips. Arluin and Reina stared in wonder at the devices. Arluin slowly reached forward, wrapped his fingers around one of the tubes, and held it up before him. His thumb met a button and he pressed down on it. With a snap-hiss, a shaft of bright blue light sprang forward and bathed the room in a cool, azure glow, signaling the start of a revival of an Order long lost.

* * *

Far and away, Merik stared at the reports of three probe droids. The droids' searches had turned up empty-handed, like many before them, and the location of the Starfires remained a mystery. Impatient, Merik turned away from the screen and stood near one of the massive viewing windows on the bridge of the _Executioner._ The darkness of space stretched out before him, broken here and there by glowing stars. Somewhere, among those stars, his prey was hiding beyond his reach. The thought made him angry, and the Admiral clenched his hands into fists. The Starfires had infuriated him long enough. Next time, he would not fail.

The bridge officer came up to him with a new report. "Admiral, I have received a high-priority message from the Emperor."

Merik's focus snapped onto the officer. Anything the Emperor had to say was of extreme importance. Merik felt an unfamiliar twinge of fear as he wondered if Palpatine would punish him for failing to capture the Jedi twins. The fear did not register on his face, however, and he retained a mask of impassiveness. "Carry on."

"The Emperor wishes you to know that construction on the project is nearing completion, sir. He would like your battlegroup to return to its location."

Merik's curiosity spiked at hearing this order. The project had been shrouded in mystery for some time, and even Merik did not know all the details. If he had been asked to relocate to it, something very important was indeed going to take place. "Did he say anything else?" he interrogated the officer. "What of the Starfires?"

"The Emperor has decreed you have three standard days to keep up your search," the officer answered. "After that, you are to return to the project no matter what."

Three days. There was still hope. "Very well, then. Tell the Emperor I will comply, and thank him for the allotted time he has given us." The officer bowed and left him. Merik returned his gaze to space. He could still salvage this mission—the Starfires would belong to the Emperor yet.

A new batch of probe droid reports came in, and the Admiral busied himself in studying them for any sign or hint of his targets.

* * *

7

The two energy blades, one blue, one green, met in midair and showered the area around them with sparks.

Reina brought her lightsaber down and up again as she threw another attack against her brother's defenses. To her frustration, Arluin's second blade came forward and drove away her offensive move, forcing her to bring her single weapon toward herself in defense of his counterattack. Both of Arluin's lightsabers came rushing at her and she hastily angled her own blade to block them both. Seeing that his move had been beaten, Arluin retreated for a moment, and then swung to the right. Reina saw the attack coming and dove to meet his weapons—but they weren't there. She saw motion in the corner of her eye and whirled to greet it, but it was too late. One of her brother's sabers was through her defenses and heading for her neck- and then it stopped.

Arluin took a step back and deactivated his lightsabers. Reina did the same and wiped sweat off of her forehead as Paian studied the aftermath of the twins' sparring match.

"Very good, Arluin," the aging Ithorian said appraisingly. "That feint was quite clever, and would catch most opponents off guard."

Arluin bowed and accepted the complement, already prepared for another sparring session. Reina found herself annoyed at Arluin's move. It was clever, yes, but cheap. Her grip tightened on her new weapon. She had chosen this particular lightsaber instead of any of the others in the chest because it seemed to fit perfectly in her hand, and Master Paian insisted that the union between weapon and wielder was critical.

Remember," Paian advised, "to achieve superiority in lightsaber combat, one must take the initiative and use the unorthodox. Harnessing the unknown will give you the edge you need for victory."

The old Jedi then regarded Reina. "When a Jedi is in combat, she can feel the Force flowing through her like a river, guiding her actions with a steady but gentle hand. Let the Force help you see Arluin's attacks before they happen."

Reina nodded once, then re-activated her lightsaber with its signature hissing sound and brought it up into attack position. Arluin mimicked her actions, bringing his dual blades to life and assuming a defensive stance. Then they leapt at each other, both determined to be the victor this time.

Joshua leaned back against one of the _Fate's_ landing struts and watched the two go at it. He felt like a spare engine part lying around on the deck, as he wasn't able to aid in the repairs of the _Fate_ or spar with the Starfires. The uselessness coupled with the boredom of Katarr began to eat away at him. They had been here a whole day already, and little had happened to entertain him. Arluin and Reina were constantly training with the ancient Jedi Master, and Barret was analyzing the damage done to his ship. Even the droids were busy with the repairs, as was Allia. The air in the landing site was as still as ever save for the periodic sizzles and cracks of the twins' lightsabers that echoed between the colossal wrecks of the Katarrian skyscrapers. Joshua gave a small huff. At least the light show provided by the sparring matches served to keep his attention.

Footsteps clattered down the ramp of the_ Fate_ and Joshua turned to see Allia exiting the ship. Her overalls, white shirt, and work gloves were spotted with grease, and she wore a pair of dark welding goggles that contrasted with her vibrant blue skin. Joshua thought that she retained some sort of rugged beauty even in her dirty garments.

Allia sat down next to him, tugged off her gloves, and threw them on the ground. When she looked at him, he noted that her expression was tired and slightly distressed and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hey," he responded in a similar manner. "How go the repairs?"

Allia's shoulders slumped and she looked resigned. "Not well. The damage was a lot worse than we thought. The engine's totally shot. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon, not without replacement parts."

"Where are we gonna get replacement parts out here?" Joshua asked above the crackle of lightsabers.

Allia shook her head sadly. "That's the thing, isn't it? I don't know what we're gonna do." Joshua could have sworn he heard her voice shake slightly as she bowed her head.

He reached over and gently wrapped his fingers around hers. Mustering up the best supporting voice he could, he said, "C'mon, we'll find a way. Don't we always?"

Allia looked up at him, sadness still in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. Joshua noticed with glee that she did not remove her hand from his.

The two looked back at the dueling Jedi twins. "D'you think they're really the last of the Jedi?" Allia wondered.

Joshua shrugged. "I couldn't say. The galaxy is a big place. I doubt the Empire could wipe _all_ of them out."

"If they really did, though," Allia asked, "do you think they could do the same to us?"

The question deeply troubled Joshua, and he did not provide an answer.

Reina crashed to the ground following a particularly powerful attack from Arluin's dual blades. Her brother immediately deactivated his weapons and reached to help her up. Reina shoved his arm away and got up on her own. She was tired, frustrated, and quite angry at the second loss today. She thumbed her lightsaber's activation switch and hung it on her belt. Arluin reached over to comfort her. "Hey, I didn't mean it," he said apologetically, but Reina shrugged off his hand and rounded on Paian.

"You told me to let the Force guide me, but I can't even feel it!" she yelled. Reina knew she might be overreacting, but the strain of the past few days was getting to her. Besides, Paian's advice hadn't helped. The Force refused to answer her, and she had been beaten yet again by another of Arluin's tricky moves.

Paian merely folded his hands together in the face of Reina's anger. "Patience, young Reina," he admonished. "The Force will come in time. You merely have to open yourself to it."

Reina said nothing, but merely fumed and crossed her arms over her chest. Turning, she stomped to the other side of the clearing. Arluin followed her stood behind her, again laying a hand on her shoulder. This time, Reina didn't force him away, but she still refused to speak. Arluin had seen her like this before—all she needed was some time to cool down.

Barret strode down the ramp of the damaged freighter, accompanied by the duo of astromech droids. Standing near Joshua and Allia, he observed the scene. "What's going on?" he inquired.

"Reina's not doing too well in the training," Joshua answered. "Arluin keeps beating her in lightsaber combat."

Savior and Ecksfive began conversing in their droid language. Barret clicked his tongue. "Didn't know the girl was a sore loser."

Allia shrugged slightly. "Hey, if I were the child of a Jedi and the Force wasn't listening to me, I'd be angry, too."

On the other side of the landing site, Arluin did his best to help his frustrated sibling. "What's the matter?" he asked kindly.

" Didn't I just tell you?" Reina said sharply.

Arluin knew better. "That's not all that's wrong. Come on, tell me."

Reina gave in. "I've been thinking a lot about Mom lately," she confessed. "I keep asking myself if there was anything I could have done to protect her."

"We were children, Reina," Arluin said. "There wasn't anything either of us could have done."

Reina shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. I think if I had tried harder, I could have saved her."

Arluin wondered how long his sister had been on this destructive train of thought. "Believe me, I wish we could have, but we couldn't." He searched for a better explanation, but found none. "That's just how it is." To his dismay, his words seemed to have no effect on Reina.

Paian approached them. "Perhaps we have trained enough in the ways of combat for now," he stated. "We should work on your skills in the Force."

Reina whirled on him. "Are you playing a joke on me?" she yelled furiously. "Didn't I just say I can't use the Force?!"

Paian remained calm as always. "You said that the Force would not listen to you. However, I believe I can help you open yourself to it. First, however, I will teach your brother."

Paian turned to Arluin. "You have used the Force before," the Jedi Master stated. "I can sense it within you."

Arluin nodded. "That's right. The last time I did it, though, I blacked out."

Paian gave a slow nod of his own, a slight dip of his flat head. "The only way to prevent these effects is to become more acquainted with the Force. The closer and more experienced you are with it, the easier it will be to use.

"Now, lift the droid," the old Ithorian commanded and pointed a finger at Savior.

Arluin focused his gaze on the R2 unit and reached out his hand. He felt himself stretch out and thought he could almost touch the droid. As he had done before, he imagined Savior floating up into the air, as if she were weightless.

Sure enough, the stocky droid began to rise. Jolted from her conversation with Ecksfive and startled by the sudden uplift, Savior began to squawk and beep rapidly. Arluin lifted her a few feet in the air, held her there for a few heartbeats, and then gently lowered her back to the stony ground. Glad to have solid stone beneath her treads, Savior calmed down.

Paian nodded appreciatively. "Excellent, Arluin. Now, Reina, you do it."

Reina sighed noncommittally. "All right, I'll give it a try."

"No."

Reina turned to regard her Jedi Master.

"A Jedi must only do… or do not. There is no _try._"

Reina didn't quite understand what Paian meant by that, but decided to go ahead and attempt the move anyway. She imitated Arluin and stretched out her hand towards Savior.

"Let yourself spread out," Paian spoke in her head. "See in your mind the droid rising from the ground."

Reina pictured it as hard as she could and strained to make an effect, but nothing happened. Savior whistled mournfully. Reina slumped where she stood.

"I can't do it," she said dejectedly. "I don't understand."

Paian laid a gnarled, pale hand on her shoulder. "Your feelings hold you back. You must learn to let go. A Jedi's strength comes from the Force. Without it, we would be nothing but common warriors."

Paian's eyes gleamed with wisdom. "Close your eyes. Empty your mind. Forget everything except the droid. Focus only on the singular goal of making it rise off of the ground."

Reina shut her eyes and struggled to clear her head. She wiped any thought of Arluin, of their mother, of the Empire from her mind. Then she visualized Savior's white body with purple-marked panels and imagined her simply rising into the air.

It was like opening a floodgate. Energy poured into her; a rush of fluid power; and made her feel alive, like she had never been before. She reached out her hand again, eyes still closed. Then she heard gasps from the crew of the _Fate_ and looked.

Savior was floating. Not only that, but Ecksfive was floating. Nearby chunks of rubble were floating. Barret, Allia and Joshua had been forced to move away from the _Fate_, because the _entire ship _had lifted off into the air without any power and was slowly revolving in place. The group stared wide-eyed at the amazing spectacle Reina was creating, and she shared their wonder. She barely believed she was capable of it—but here was the undeniable proof.

She moved her hand slightly and the levitating objects began to slowly orbit around her. As the _Fate_ hovered over their heads and cast a shadow down on them, Reina saw Arluin gazing at the impossible sight. Astounded at her own power, she gently brought the objects back down to their original positions.

Paian's eyes twinkled at her, as if the old Ithorian was smiling. "You are strong in the Force, Reina Starfire, and you have proven yourself. Congratulations."

Breathless and shocked, Reina did not move as Arluin wrapped her in a hug and the rest of the group rushed forward to celebrate her success.

* * *

Later, Paian had retired to his home for the night, and the band was gathered in a circle near the ship to hear what Barret had to say regarding the repairs.

"Well, I've got bad news and more bad news," the captain began. "The first cheerful announcement is that the _Fate's_ engine is totally shot and needs repair parts if we're ever going to get it working again."

"What's the rest of the bad news?" Arluin asked.

"Yeah," Joshua agreed. "We're going to need something to darken our spirits to balance out all the good that's happened today."

Barret paused, then continued. "Well, the chance of our finding replacement parts on a world that's been abandoned for four thousand years- Jedi Masters not included- is about none to none. So, we're basically space dust out here." He became quiet, and the rest of the group echoed his silence.

Finally, Reina spoke up. "There's nothing we can do? The droids can't jury-rig the engine or something?"

Barret smiled faintly at her. "Reina, I can tell you still don't know much about machines. No, the _Fate's_ engine is incredibly complex, and despite the best efforts of Allia, Ecksfive, Savior, and myself, we can't bring it back to working condition."

The astromech droids hooted softly, voicing their apologies. Allia reached down and rubbed Ecksfive's dome, conveying her feelings that she was still proud of the stocky little robot.

"So what are our options, assuming we have any?" Arluin desperately inquired.

Barret put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well, we could sit here and rot," he said sarcastically. "That path's always open."

Depressed sarcasm from Barret was a bad sign, Arluin knew. His own hopes were drowning in his newfound despair. Just when he had thought things were going to get better for Reina and himself, another obstacle had come into their lives, and it didn't look like there was going to be any way around this one. Nearby, Joshua kicked the dirt angrily, and Reina merely stood, arms crossed again, fuming in silence.

Then, Allia had an idea. "What if we increased the range of our transmitter and broadcast an SOS message to the Alliance?"

Barret scratched his head. "That could work… but that's assuming we can reach the required range, not to mention we'd have to rely on the Alliance picking up the transmission at all. What's worse is that the Empire might hear it too and come running."

Arluin mulled this over. Involving the Empire in any way was undesirable of course, but there didn't seem to be a lot of choices, and the rewards outweighed the risks. Arluin cast his vote. "We don't have any other choice. I say go for it."

Reina looked up and hesitated before nodding. "Me too."

Joshua did not speak, but gave a thumbs-up in Barret's direction.

Allia gave her consent. "If the Empire really wants to mess with us again, I say bring it on."

The brave comment tended to lift everyone's spirits slightly, and Barret's trademark grin snuck back onto his face. "I guess it's the majority, then. All right, we'd better get to work." He turned to Arluin. "You might want to let our Ithorian friend know our plan," Barret suggested. "He might be able to help us."

Arluin nodded at his friend. "I'll get right on that." The young Jedi-in-training turned and headed off into the darkness towards Paian's home.

Barret beckoned for the droids to come with him. Allia began to follow as well, but her older brother stopped her.

"You've done enough work for today," he said. "Have a break out here."

Allia stared at him, appalled. "What about you?" she asked. "You've been in there nonstop all day, and you're saying _I_ need a break?"

Barret looked down on her. "Yes, I am. Get some rest, okay? I want you to be ready for anything."

Allia put her arms over her chest, frustrated but acceptant. The young Twi'lek stalked off to lean against one of the _Fate's _landing struts.

Joshua raised a hand. "Barret, I'm a little sick of feeling useless and I haven't worked all day. Got any jobs for me in there?"

Barret thought for a moment, then shrugged. "If you really want to get into this mess, come on up." The two men hurried up the boarding ramp after the astromech droids, leaving Allia and Reina alone in the clearing.

Reina walked over to where Allia was standing. "Brothers, huh?"

Allia snorted, still slightly angry and staring at the foot of the boarding ramp where Barret had left her. "I understand Barret looks out for me, but sometimes he tries a little _too _much."

"I wouldn't complain if I were you," Reina replied. "Arluin's the only reason I'm here right now. He's taken care of me since we were five." She stared off into the distance, remembering the many years she had struggled to survive alongside her brother. "Sometimes, if we didn't have enough food, he'd give it all to me and try to find more later. Sometimes, he didn't get to eat for days on end." She lowered her gaze to the ground. "He's sacrificed so much for me, and I haven't been able to repay him yet." She looked back up at Allia. "The point is, Barret loves you very much, and there's no reason you should scorn the things he does for you."

Allia had her full attention on Reina now, here expression softened. "I forgot how hard you guys had it," she admitted apologetically. "I never knew my real parents, but Barret's mom and dad were close to me until they died." Allia thought of something else. "What _exactly_ happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

Reina stared up at the cloud-filled sky. "You already know everything I remember," she said. "Our father died in the Clone Wars before we were born, and our mother was killed by the Empire during the Jedi purge." She watched as the clouds swirled around the night sky, never revealing a hint of the stars above. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could have saved her. Arluin tells me we were too young, but I _know_ I could have done something." Reina's hands balled into fists as her temper surged again and her visage darkened. "It's all the Empire's fault! They took her from me!" She was shouting now, voice projected towards the sky where somewhere, the Imperial ships were hunting for them, but she barely heard herself. "They took _everything _from us! They all deserve to die!" In one last, heated breath, she screamed up at the heavens.

"_I HATE THEM!" _

The words echoed off the surrounding structures once, twice, three times, and Reina heard the rage and sorrow in her own voice. She didn't care. Her own anger was consuming her, and she welcomed it gladly. Her hatred for the Empire was in full blossom, and it fueled her emotions to a point where for one brief moment, all she felt was pure, complete hatred for the people who killed her mother.

Then she felt slim fingers slip into her hand, and she looked down and saw Allia gazing at her, concern on her cobalt face. Reina realized how much she must have disturbed the Twi'lek, and made an effort to calm herself. She passed a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just… some days, everything gets to me." She opened her eyes again and looked at Allia. "Why does it have to be this way? Why do we have to suffer loss and despair, while the Empire flourishes?"

Allia rubbed the back of Reina's hand with her thumb and smiled slightly. "Everything will be better someday, you'll see. Just don't give up, okay?"

Reina tiredly returned her smile. "Okay. I won't."

Allia dropped her arms to her sides and resumed leaning against the landing strut. Reina searched for something to talk about. "So… any interesting men in your life?"

Allia looked back at her, confused. "What, besides Barret?"

Reina laughed. "No, not like that. I mean like… you know."

Allia blushed and looked away. "Well, now that you mention it… Joshua's all right, I suppose. He's kind, and handsome, and…" she looked back at Reina. "What do you think? A pilot and a girl like me?"

Reina grinned. "I'd say it's not too far off from happening. He really seems into you."

Allia cast her gaze towards the ground. "I guess so…" In an effort to draw attention away from herself, she redirected the question back at Reina. "What about you? Anyone ever catch your eye?"

Reina frowned, unable to think of anything. "I suppose I haven't ever had time to think about it." She shrugged. "Maybe when the war is over I'll consider it. For now, I have to worry about becoming a Jedi and fighting the Empire."

Allia smiled widely. "I'd say your priorities are a little out of order, but then, I can't lift a ship using my mind."

The two women laughed a laugh that repeated itself through the ancient streets and towers until it faded into nothingness with the rest of Katarr.

* * *

8

Barret twisted a wire into place, closed the panel in front of it, and turned to Ecksfive.

"All right, try it now!" he commanded his droid friend. Ecksfive whistled and activated the _Fate's_ transmitter, playing the recorded message Barret had programmed it to send. The captain leaned over and checked a readout on the dashboard.

"Broadcasting signal is green and going," he announced. "It should reach the rendezvous point." Barret leaned back in his chair. "Now all we have to do is wait."

He looked at the astromech droids over his shoulder. "I suppose we should inform the rest of the group, huh?"

Savior and Ecksfive twittered their agreement. Barret got up out of the pilot's chair. "All right, let's go… and let's pray the Imperials don't show up."

* * *

Admiral Merik was at the end of his rope. His due date was tomorrow, and he still had nothing to show in the way of the Starfire twins. Standing once again on the _Executioner's _bridge, he gritted his teeth and skimmed his hand across the butt of his blaster pistol. Hundreds of probe droids had come in empty-handed, and Merik had become more and more infuriated with the battlegroup's lack of progress. In fact, he was about to call off the search early and head to the project when his communications officer approached him.

"Admiral, we have received a most peculiar transmission. I recommend that you listen to it."

Merik half-agreed, his mind still on the Starfires, and walked over to the comms station. The officer handed him a pair of headphones, which he slipped over his ears. Soon the transmission of note came through loud and clear.

"_This is Barret Hadwin to any Alliance forces in the area. My crew and I are trapped in the Katarr system and have no way of leaving. I am requesting evacuation from the Katarr system. The Starfire twins are with me. Repeat, the Starfire twins are with me. This message will repeat every five standard minutes."_

A dangerous smile spread across Merik's face similar to the way triumph began to flow throughout his body. A plan immediately began to take shape in his head. "That's it. The Starfires are on Katarr. Set all courses for the Katarr system!"

* * *

The small Rebel band had gathered outside the _Fate_ once more, and this time, the old stark-white Ithorian Jedi was with them.

"…So, basically, we don't know whether the Empire or even the Rebels are coming for us, so just in case our old white-armored friends decide to show, Master Paian should probably lay low for a while," Barret finished explaining. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Arluin said. "What happens if the Imperials _do_ show up? There's no way we can beat that battlegroup by ourselves."

Barret splayed his hands out in an I-don't-know gesture. "We fight until we can't. That's the worst-case scenario, anyway. If they arrive they might not even find us. Katarr is a big place."

Arluin knew Barret was clutching at straws here—the Empire used top-notch detection gear, and he figured the Empire would sweep the entire system three times before they abandoned the search. Still, the captain was doing his best to keep the group's spirits up as usual, so Arluin did not object.

Paian telepathically spoke. "I will oblige, Captain Barret. I understand the need to hide my presence. So, should the Empire come looking for you, I shall conceal myself."

Barret nodded rubbed his hands together. "Well, if that's that, then go ahead and resume whatever tomfoolery you were up to while I was breaking my back over the transmitter."

Ecksfive sounded a harsh blat that was echoed by Savior. Barret grinned at the duo of astromechs. "Okay, you guys helped… a bit."

The ring dissolved as everyone returned to his or her business. Paian pulled Arluin and Reina aside. "I feel that our time together is growing shorter," the Ithorian told them. "Your training is incomplete, but you have both learned much."

Arluin watched Paian as the Jedi Master spoke with finality. "I have one last test for you. It does not involve your skills with a lightsaber, nor any manipulation of the Force. Rather, this test is one of the self. A Jedi must know himself in totality, so that he may not be shaken by temptation nor loss of faith." Paian's thought-voice grew darker. "I warn you, this will be your most challenging task yet. If you are not ready, it may wait for another time."

Reina replied before Arluin could speak. "I'm ready, Master. I will take this trial and complete it. I _will _become a Jedi. I promise."

Paian fixed her with his wise stare. "Are you absolutely sure, young Reina?"

Reina remained convicted and nodded. "Yes."

Paian bowed his head slowly. "Very well." The ancient Ithorian turned to Arluin. "And you, Arluin? Will you accompany your sister?"

Arluin thought hard about everything Paian had said up to this point. He reflected on his own reactions to the Master's teachings and realized the truth.

"No."

Reina's stoic expression shattered into one of confusion. "Arluin, don't joke around! You're ready for this!"

Arluin shook his head. "I'm not. I still feel conflicted about our parents, our situation, and our lives. I'm not sure I've been able to protect you adequately, and I haven't kept you safe. Besides, I know I could be more connected to the Force than I am now. I'm just not ready for the last test yet."

Paian's face crinkled up in what passed for an Ithorian smile. "Very good, Arluin. You have passed the test."

Reina's confusion deepened. "What? He said he wasn't ready!"

"And in doing so, he acknowledged he looked inside himself and searched his feelings," Paian said wisely. "Arluin is in touch with himself."

The ancient Ithorian studied the female Starfire now. "Reina, you are not ready. I sense a great turmoil within you regarding the death of your mother. A Jedi must be at peace with herself at all times. You thought you were ready for the test, but you still have much to learn."

Reina's confusion morphed to anger. "You tricked me!" she yelled. "That's not fair!"

For the third time, Paian displayed utter peace while taking all of Reina's fury. "I did not trick you, Reina. I merely taught you to open your eyes to yourself, and see your true feelings."

"You wanna know my true feelings?!" Reina snarled. She grabbed her lightsaber off her belt and hurled it past Paian. It crashed against the hull of the _Fate_ and fell to the ground, unbroken. The group heard the noise and turned to look at the exchange taking place in their midst.

"I'm ready to be a Jedi even if you can't see it!" Reina shouted at Paian. "What do you even know about being a Jedi, anyway?! You're just some dried up old meatbag from a dead order!"

Arluin flinched. The insult had no real basis save for Reina's anger, which seemed to be coming forth like a broken dam. He thought surely Paian would reprimand her now. However, the old Jedi Master remained silent, not even attempting to negotiate with the fiery young woman.

Reina continued yelling. "I don't need you to be a Jedi! I'll do it by myself!" She abruptly spun around and raged out of the clearing. Arluin started after her, but Paian lifted a ghostly white arm and stopped him.

"Let her go," the Ithorian said. "She must find her own peace."

Arluin reluctantly agreed and walked over to where Reina's lightsaber lay. Picking it up, he turned it over in his hands, thinking about his sister. The rest of the group watched him as he hung the saber on his belt, strode up the _Fate's_ boarding ramp, and searched for a bed, already tired of the day.

* * *

The darkness of Katarr covered Reina like a cloak as she stormed away from the landing site and the people in it. Her feelings still bubbled like molten lava within her, and caused her to ignore the chilled air and the wind that whipped through the ruined streets. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them spill out onto her face. _None of them believe I can be a Jedi, _she thought angrily to herself. _I'll show them! I'll be more powerful than Master Paian in time… and I can prove it all on my own!_

With this thought, she halted her walk and scanned her surroundings. Spotting a sizeable boulder, she raised a hand towards it and concentrated as she had learned. However, when she tried to clear her mind, her anger towards Paian poured inwards and she found it impossible to levitate the rock. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Disgusted, she spun on her heel and continued walking, now with an even more frustrated air than before.

Reina found herself going past endless mazes of buildings and taking random turns into streets that all looked the same. The conversation that had led to her desertion persisted in circling through her brain. After an hour or so, she stopped and leaned against a cracked, ebony wall, tired from so much legwork. Looking around, she realized she had no idea where she was, and had no way of getting back to the _Fate_, or of contacting the others. Distressed, angry, and scared, she slid down the wall, drew her knees up to her chest, put her head between them, and finally let loose the tears that had threatened to break through.

As she sobbed in the dark, Reina suddenly became aware of a chilling presence near her. Wiping salty tears off of her face, she looked up and around for the presence's source and saw nothing. Yet as she stood, the empty cold seemed to grow closer to her every second. Reina's heart beat like a rapid-fire laser as her head whipped left and right, still attempting to perceive who—or what—the presence belonged to. The shadows stretched around her and smothered her in fear in synergy with the icy darkness that was enveloping her world.

"Find what you are looking for amongst the ruins?"

The question came from behind her. Reina whirled around to face the asker.

He stood there, in a jet-black Imperial pilot uniform and a slight grin on his face. Similar gray hair outlined his sharp features, and Reina saw even though the man standing before her was old, he was still very fit and trim, and his cold blue eyes pierced her to her very soul. She had never seen him before, but she knew immediately that he was the source of the dark presence that invaded her aura—and she could not mistake him for anything other than an Imperial. Her hand reached for her lightsaber, and she recalled throwing it at Paian in her rage. Immediately regretting her decision, she did not drop her guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

"Merely to know what an extraordinary child such as yourself is doing out here, away from your friends." The old officer answered in a calm voice that teemed with power and wisdom, but not the same power and wisdom Master Paian possessed—rather, it caressed Reina with an offer of knowledge and comfort that felt good to her. Her guard lowered ever so slightly.

"I'm not a child," she tried to yell, but it didn't come out as such; her anger and fear were slipping away, recessing, and all she could muster was a half-hearted argue.

The man's grin remained. "Of course not. You and your brother have demonstrated amazing abilities that no child could possess. You are very powerful, Reina Starfire, possibly the most powerful woman in the galaxy."

The compliments confused her and muddled with her new questions. "How do you know me" and "how do you know my brother" were among them, but instead of asking, she just stared, unable to summon up the necessary words. The old man's voice was counteracting the cold presence she had felt earlier, and in fact she now felt quite safe near him.

He spoke again before she could reply. "To answer your questions—and I am sure you have many more—I am Admiral Merik of the Imperial Navy, and all I want is to talk."

Abruptly, everything made sense to Reina. "You're the one who's been chasing us." Her anger flared up again, and it showed in her voice.

The officer held out both hands in front of him, retaining his calm and attempting to reestablish Reina's. "Please, Reina, I have been doing my best to get her, and explain everything to you and your brother. Will you not at least hear me out?"

The sound of his voice soothed her again, and her rage fell away once more. "All right. But no tricks."

The man's smile widened. "I promise, I am not here to trick you." He folded his hands behind his back again. "I have followed you to give you the truth you have sought for so long. The truth of the Empire, the Jedi, and your parents."

He had her full attention now. Reina gazed at him, wide-eyed, scarcely believing that her life questions were finally going to be answered. "Go ahead."

"For many, many years, his majesty the Emperor has watched for you, always hoping that he could find you before you fell into the hands of the Jedi. He has persistently insisted that I locate you and your brother before the Order could spread its lies to you."

Reina wondered if this Merik knew that a Jedi Master was located on this very planet. "What lies?"

Merik looked grim. "Whatever you have heard about the Jedi Order, you should forget now. The reality of the Jedi is that they were corrupt and evil, and tried to overthrow the Old Republic."

This revelation smashed into Reina like a ton of bricks. Surely the Admiral was lying? But his voice was so sure, so steady… "How can that be true? The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy!"

Merik sympathetically frowned. "That may have been true once, but eventually they turned on the galaxy in a quest for power. I could not believe it myself—I had trusted the Jedi, just like everyone else. Luckily, the Emperor was able to stop them before they could achieve victory and take over entirely."

Reina was still struggling to absorb this knowledge. "My parents were Jedi. How could they be evil?"

"Your father had died in combat before the scheme took place, but your mother defended the Republic against the Jedi. She knew where her loyalties lay." Then Merik grew somber. "Unfortunately, she was cut down by the Jedi, leaving you and your brother on your own."

This statement almost made Reina collapse, and she leaned against the wall for support. It was the Jedi who had caused the death of her mother? She couldn't believe it. Paian had to have known this whole time… Reina shook her head. She still didn't know if anything Merik said was true for sure. "How am I supposed to believe you?" she asked. "You're an Imperial. You're probably lying to me."

Merik stared at her with his deep blue eyes. "Look into your heart, Reina. Do you believe I am lying?"

Reina did as he asked. Part of her didn't want to believe what the Admiral was telling her, but another part reasoned that Merik was indeed telling the truth… or at least some of it. She didn't know which side of herself to trust.

"Could I have stopped the Jedi from…" she began, then corrected herself. "Could I have stopped my mother from dying?"

"Not at that time, no," Merik said. "The Jedi were too deadly for a small child to stop, even you."

Suddenly Reina felt relieved. For some reason, even though Arluin had told her the same thing, it felt better when Merik said it.

"You blame yourself for her death?" Merik inquired softly. When Reina nodded slightly, the old Admiral went on. "It is not your fault, Reina." His voice suddenly turned harsh, but the harshness was not directed at her. "Instead, blame the Jedi for the atrocity. They deserve to be punished for their crimes, do they not?"

Reina looked away from Merik. "I suppose they do…" Inside, she was still conflicted over what Merik had said. It was possible that the Admiral sensed her uncertainty, because he took a few steps toward her and addressed her with even more conviction in his voice.

"Reina, I can give you the power to protect anyone you want. You can even save those you love from death."

Reina stared up at him now, eyes full of wonder and longing. This offer had to be too good to be true. She wanted to be a protector more than anything, to make up for her inability to protect her mother and the many others she hadn't been able to save. She paid absolute attention as Merik continued to talk.

"If you accept my offer," he continued, "I will grant you your deepest desires, and you will become even more powerful than you are now. You shall have the ability to defend those in need, and no one will be able to oppose you! Arluin can even join you and be by your side at all times." He extended one hand toward her and focused his piercing gaze into hers. "All you have to do is come with me."

* * *

Arluin's eyes snapped open.

The youth jumped up from where he lay in the _Fate's _crew quarters and dashed down the boarding ramp.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, Arluin?" Barret called out jovially.

"Reina's in trouble! Come on!" Arluin shouted towards him. All humor disappeared from Barret's face and he jumped up to follow the Jedi-in-training. Joshua and Allia, who had heard Arluin's cry, quickly followed the captain. The four friends hurried off into the night, led only by Arluin's instincts.

* * *

Reina stared at the hand Admiral Merik held out towards her. "I… I don't know…"

"This is what's best for you and Arluin, Reina!" Merik pleaded. "You will never have to worry about being hunted again! You can live out normal lives!"

Reina's thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Allia, and when Barret saved them from immanent capture at Venaari. "What about my friends? What will become of them?"

The Admiral frowned slightly. "Your friends are Rebels to the core. Regrettably, they may not see it as you or I do."

Reina couldn't bear the thought of turning against Barret, Joshua, or Allia. She had become torn between Merik's perfect offer and remaining with her friends. If she stayed with the Rebellion, she wouldn't have to fight against Barret and the others, but if she joined with Merik, she and Arluin could live the lives they had always dreamed of, and she could have the power to save anyone from death… the two sides battled in her head.

"The galaxy needs you, Reina!" Merik said. "You can stop this terrible war with your power. Be the Shield we need you to be!" The Admiral's voice lowered. "You must choose, Reina. You know this."

And knew it she did, but as her mind developed into civil war, Reina Starfire said nothing.

Arluin raced through the dead streets of Katarr, guided by his connection to the Force. The dark surge he had just felt had to have been related to Reina, he knew. As he ran past darkened towers and crumbling homes, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Barret, Joshua and Allia struggled to keep up with him. Never had they seen this much energy from their friend. _Something's really wrong,_ Barret thought. _Please let us get there in time to make it right._

Thunder rumbled in the sky, heralding an approaching storm. Merik paid no attention—he was focused on Reina Starfire. Just by looking at her he could see the gears turning in her head as she fought to come to a decision. Soon his efforts would either turn out fruitful, or drown in the dirt with the rest of Katarr. Everything depended on what the young woman sitting before him chose for her future, and Merik was fairly sure he knew what the result would be.

At last, Reina seemed to come to a conclusion, and got up to speak.

* * *

Arluin barreled around a corner and found that he had finally reached his sister. At the same time, a dark, cold presence gripped him, and Arluin halted in his tracks.

The sharply dressed Imperial who was watching Reina turned and spotted him, his calm mask instantly turning into fury. Arluin felt himself call his sister's name, but couldn't hear the words over the rushing in his ears. Reina, her mouth open as if about to say something, heard Arluin's cry and turned. Her eyes widened in shock and whatever was about to come forth from her mouth was silenced.

Arluin didn't know what the Imperial was doing here, or what he was doing to Reina, but he didn't care. He drew both lightsabers from his belt, ignited them, and rushed at the newcomer. He had crossed half the distance between them by the time Barret and the others had aimed their blasters. They fired, and laser bolts burned through the air.

As the attack from her friends began and Arluin drew ever closer, Reina noticed Merik didn't even draw the blaster pistol holstered at his side to return fire. Instead, the Admiral looked at Reina one last time. "Remember what I have said!" he shouted over the noise. "There will soon be another time to answer. Choose wisely!" Then the old man sprinted away into the darkness.

Arluin blew past her, both sky-blue lightsabers alive and thrumming wildly as he pursued the Imperial officer. As Barret, Joshua, and Allia joined him in the chase, Reina felt compelled to follow. The quintet of Rebels rounded a bend that Merik had disappeared behind and prepared for a fight.

However, there was no counterattack from the Admiral. Instead, they witnessed a strange craft creating a dust storm as its jets lifted it off into the sky. The ship bore similarities to the standard Imperial TIE fighter. Instead of the hexagonal solar panels the TIEs sported, this craft's panels were much shorter and extended forward like claws. At the end of both claws was a single laser cannon for fighter-to-fighter combat. As the Imperial ship cleared the cracked ground of Katarr, a single ion engine blazed green as it propelled the ship into the clouds. Reina's eyes stayed locked on Merik's starfighter until it disappeared, leaving the female Starfire with fresh doubts, a muddled mind, and plenty of unanswered questions.

* * *

Lightning cracked around Merik and his ship as he accelerated out of Katarr's atmosphere. _A storm will soon be upon the_ _Rebels down below,_ the Admiral mused, _but it will be nothing compared to what I have planned for them. _His words had done their purpose, and now at least one Starfire child was infected with doubts about the Jedi. _Everything is coming together quite nicely, if I do say so myself._

The Single Ion Engine fighter flew far beyond the lifeless planet and approached the coordinates where the _Executioner_ awaited his arrival. The pointed vessel had rocketed just into the edge of the Katarr system, dispatched Merik in his fighter, and then lay still in anticipation for his return. The _Imperator _and the _Vendetta_ had already jumped to the project's location, and as soon as the _Executioner_ had received its Admiral it would join them.

Merik guided the SIE fighter into the cavelike hangar of the Star Destroyer. The Interdictor swallowed up the exceedingly tiny starfighter as the smaller craft's pilot brought it to a slow halt and settled it on the _Executioner's _deck. Unlike the TIEs, the SIE possessed experimental antigravity landers that allowed it to land without the use of a dock. The hatch of the interceptor swung open and Merik lowered himself onto the hangar floor, an officer approached him.

"Was your mission successful, Admiral?" the man asked.

Merik responded with one of his faint, evil grins. "Oh, it was more than successful." As the results of his excursion finally gripped the old man, his smile grew wider. "The Starfires are now irrevocably on the path to joining us, and then our mission will be complete."

The officer grinned along with him and saluted. "What is our next move?"

"Set our course for the project," Merik commanded, "and ensure that our coordinates will be picked up by the Rebels. They must follow us to the project, or our work will be for naught."

The officer bowed and hurried off to the bridge to carry out the Admiral's orders. Merik turned around and stared at the faint gray sphere that bore his prey, a sphere that hung suspended in the cold blackness of space. The old man felt a sense of approaching success, and readied himself to patiently wait for the moment everything came together at last.

* * *

Arluin stared hard at his sister, who was still gazing at the point the Imperial officer's ship had vanished from sight. He wondered what was going on in her head, and decided to find out.

Powering off both sabers, he approached her. "Reina," he asked gently, "what did that man say to you?"

Reina did not look down at him. "He said… he told me a lot of things, some of which I'm not sure are true." She finally looked down at the ground, but still refused to meet Arluin's gaze.

Arluin chose to prod further. "What kind of things?"

She shook her head slowly, as if trying to clear it from a fog. "Disturbing things… revelations about the Jedi, and…" She choked off, not willing to say anymore. Arluin enveloped her in a hug, and gently rubbed her back, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Arluin knew he never would, because Reina was the whole world to him. As long as he had a say in it, no evil would _ever_ touch her again.

Barret watched the twins interact for a while, then turned and motioned to Allia and Joshua. "Let's go," he silently mouthed, wanting to leave the twins alone for now. They understood immediately and followed him back in the direction of the clearing.

The Starfires pulled apart, and Reina finally met his eyes. Her green orbs were red from crying and filled with worry, but he felt some of the confusion within her dissipate as she faintly smiled at him. "Thanks," she whispered.

Arluin retrieved her lightsaber from his belt and placed it in her palm, wrapping his hands around hers. "Don't lose it again," he gently advised. She nodded and tucked the silver tube into her belt. Arluin patted her shoulder one more time, then began to walk away to return to the ship. Reina watched him go, wondering if she should have told him more about Merik and what he had told her, but she decided against it- she still had to make sense of it herself, and chose to tell Arluin when she had thought about it more.

* * *

The five Rebels made it back to the landing site and were immediately greeted by cheerful beeping from the R2 units. Paian welcomed them in a quieter manner, approaching the band without words. Arluin noticed that Reina shied slightly away as the Jedi came towards them.

"Your friends are here," the old Master said simply.

"The Alliance?" asked Barret, looking around. "Where?"

As if to answer his question, the roar of a starship's engine suddenly sounded through the ruined city, and a huge Mon Cal cruiser decorated with Alliance symbols burst through the clouds and hung over the landing site.

Paian dipped his head slowly. "It seems it is time for you to leave me," he stated with finality. The pale Ithorian extended one gnarled hand toward Arluin, who grasped it and shook.

"It's been an honor, Master Paian," the male Starfire replied. "Thank you for everything."

A shuttle descended from the Mon Cal cruiser and snuggled into the landing site next to the _Fate._ Its ramp lowered and touched the dry Katarrian ground, and two familiar figures stepped out to greet the band of Rebels. Commander Trimmer, dressed in his orange flight suit, held his decorated helmet under is arm and had a broad smile on his face as he saw two of his favorite pilots were still alive. General Viktor remained in his officer's suit and did not seem to mind if the ashy dirt of the planet marred it. As the two leaders strode down onto the dead planet, the five survivors saluted.

"At ease," Viktor said happily. "We're just glad to find you all alive." The group relaxed and lowered their hands.

"We heard you needed a ride," Trimmer announced, "so we headed right over in the _Endless Depth._" The veteran pilot indicated the giant winged Mon Cal ship currently stationed over their heads.

"We're extremely thankful for the help," Barret said thankfully. "The Imperials made it here before you did, but they never attacked." The captain left out the part about the mysterious Imperial officer talking to Reina. That could wait for another time.

Viktor nodded. "We witnessed a Star Destroyer Interdictor exiting the system just as we arrived. We have no idea where it went, however."

Ecksfive rolled over to Barret and whistled. The captain looked down at his robotic co-pilot. "You picked up what?" he asked.

The red-and-white droid beeped and pinged. Barret shook his head in disbelief. "You used the _Fate's _improved sensors to retrieve the Imperials' coordinates? Nice job."

The little astromech tooted gratefully.

Viktor regarded the exchange with a thoughtful face. "We should go after them as soon as possible. I have a feeling that that Interdictor is a flagship, which means there's somebody important at the helm. We could gain a serious advantage by tracking them and picking up tactical information."

"I agree," Trimmer stated. "Following them should be our first priority."

Barret sucked in a deep breath. "Well, let's get going, then. No point in spending any more time here."

Trimmer looked past Barret and spotted a bone-white, ancient figure. "Who's your friend?"

"A local," Arluin answered, "and a wise teacher."

"Will he be accompanying us?" the General questioned. "We have plenty of room."

"I am sorry, but I shall remain here," the Ithorian replied, causing Viktor and Trimmer to reel back as his voice became present in their minds for the first time. "It is not my fate to help you."

Viktor regained his composure, gave a small cough, and spoke. "Very well, then. Let's move, shall we?" He started to walk back up the ramp.

"Odd friend," Trimmer muttered under his breath, and followed Viktor.

"Hold on," Barret said quickly, and the General halted, turning to regard the captain. "We can't leave the _Fate_ here," Barret continued. Allia, Joshua, and Ecksfive voiced their agreement.

Viktor looked at the dysfunctional ship, then said, "Very well. I'll get some cranes to lift it into the _Depth's_ hangar bay."

Barret cheered, and rushed up the shuttle's ramp, followed by Allia, Joshua, Ecksfive, and Savior. Out of the corner of his eye, Arluin saw Reina glance quickly at the elder Jedi, then enter the shuttle without so much as a goodbye. He began to follow.

"Arluin."

Arluin spun around to see where Paian still stood. "Come here, my friend," Paian said. "I have one last task for you." Arluin was confused, but did as the old Master asked.

"Whatever happened to Reina out in the ruins has changed her," Paian said with heaviness in his voice. "She no longer trusts me. I can feel it." The Ithorian's eyes turned darker. "There is much anger within her. Anger is the path to the Dark Side, and if she gives in, she will never be the same."

Arluin paid grave attention to Paian's words. The Jedi continued on. "The road ahead will be arduous and take many things from you. Remember what you have learned here, for it can save you." Paian paused for a moment. "My task for you is this—keep her safe, and aid her whenever possible. She has many questions and doubts, and only you can relieve her of them. Keep her on the Light path, and she will always be with you."

Arluin nodded stoically. "I will. I promise."

Paian gave him one last, slow nod. "Go, then. We will meet again someday. May the Force be with you."

Regarding Paian with one final gaze, Arluin turned and left the Ithorian where he stood, and joined the others on the shuttle. The hatch lifted up and clanged shut, obstructing Arluin's view of his teacher. Suddenly the fledgling Jedi had a sense he would never see his Master again.

Barret came up behind him and stood to his right. "What did he say to you?" he asked.

Arluin looked at his friend. "He told me to keep an eye on Reina. Something's not right about her. Ever sense the encounter with that Imperial, she's felt off to me."

They both turned to where their subject stood in a corner by herself, gazing out a viewport with unseeing eyes.

"I'll do the same," Barret said. "I'm sure she's just a little shaken up by recent events, but I did promise I'd protect you, didn't I?"

Arluin smiled at him, grateful for the help. "I've got a feeling I'm gonna owe you a lot in the future," he said jokingly as the shuttle's engines burned to life and lifted them all out of the ruins of Katarr.


	3. Act 3 (Chapters 9-12)

9

The Mon Cal cruiser _Endless Depth _barreled through hyperspace, quickly making its way towards its destination. The cruiser was a large tube with triangular fins protruding out on either side, roughly resembling the giant fishes that inhabited the oceans of its makers. Manned by dozens of crewmen, the giant Alliance ship was almost the size of a Star Destroyer and armed with equal firepower.

Another strength of the _Depth_ was its sizeable hangar bay. Currently, the bay housed a full flight of X-Wings and one other oddity that stood out among the fighters. _Hadwin's Fate_ was currently under the tools of several elite repairmen and their droids, who were working endlessly to return the faithful ship to working condition. However, these engineers were the only life forms in the hangar. In fact, much of the ship was strangely empty, save for one room. That particular chamber was where the members of the Rebel Alliance were briefed before being sent on missions, and one such meeting was taking place at the present moment.

Gathered in the briefing room were Rebel members of many ranks, races, and profiles, all united in their opposition of the Empire. And so, as General Viktor walked in the room, miscellaneous conversations grew quiet and dozens of eyes snapped onto their leader as the gathered forces prepared to hear what their leader had to say.

Arluin, seated between Barret and Reina, watched as Viktor cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming here," he started. "I understand that this was not expected from any of you, but new developments have pressed the Alliance into desperate measures." The General regarded the Rebels with uneasy eyes. "As most of you know, we are tracking an Imperial flagship to an unknown destination—or at least, a destination that was unknown until now."

Viktor turned and activated a holoprojector behind him. The machine projected a transparent blue image of an enormous space platform. Arluin had never seen anything like it. The platform, or station as it likely could be, was rectangular in shape and much wider than it was tall, spiked by dozens of massive laser batteries and torpedo tubes.

The General continued his briefing, gesturing at the projection of the construct. "We have followed the Imperials to the gas planet Ord Ibanna. Orbiting the planet is a giant station unlike anything we've ever seen. This is the space station Devastator, a massive secret project built by the Empire as a backup weapon should the Death Star be destroyed. Our scouts have gone ahead of us and returned with information about the Devastator taken from Imperial networks. They report that it is over fifteen miles long and eight miles high, and as such is bigger than any ship in our fleet.

"Indeed, the Devastator's purpose seems to be an anti-fleet device. It is armed with several sets of turbolasers and proton torpedo launchers, an array of weapons designed specifically for taking out everything from frigates to capital ships. The station's plating is also a substance that is seventy percent stronger than the material used to make Star Destroyers, and it boasts a long-range shield that cannot be pierced by laser fire. Needless to say, it presents a great threat to the Rebellion."

Viktor faced the gathered men and women again, this time his face full of determination. "However, the scouts have also discovered that the Devastator is incomplete, and is currently rendered inactive. Many of its weapons have yet to be brought online." The Rebel leader clasped his hands behind his back. "There is no better time to strike than now, my friends. If we can wipe out the Devastator, we can negate another danger to the Rebellion before it even becomes one."

The General looked back at the projector. " We are posed a challenge similar to the one at Yavin involving the Death Star. The Devastator's shield is up and running, unfortunately, which means that large ships such as the _Endless Depth_ cannot touch it." Viktor toggled a switch on the holoprojector, and a swarm of X-Wing fighters representing the flight onboard the _Endless Depth_ joined the image of the Devastator. The swift Rebel craft were tiny specs compared to the immense space station. "However, small craft such as these X-Wings can fly through the shield and attack the station where it is vulnerable." He zoomed in on a specific location on the image of the Devastator. Arluin saw he was indicating a small three-meter wide hole that was in the shape of a circle. "This port leads directly to the Devastator's reactor in the same design of the Death Star. A direct shot down this port will result in the destruction of the entire station. However, unlike the Death Star, the port is protected by a small but powerful energy shield that must be removed before it can be attacked.

"Since we posses no proton torpedoes, I have instructed the engineers to mount a single proton bomb on the underbelly of each X-Wing. A direct hit from one of these bombs should eliminate the shield, and another will rupture the reactor. However, each pilot will only have one shot at this, so you must not miss.

"Although many of the Devastator's defensive weapons are not active, we have reported three Star Destroyers, including the Interdictor we've been following, are in defensive positions around the station. They will most likely deploy TIE fighters to stop you from achieving your goal. The _Endless Depth_ will remain on the far side of Ord Ibanna to stay out of the Interdictor's gravity well."

The General now pointed toward Commander Trimmer, who was seated in front of everyone else. "Commander Trimmer will lead Blue Squadron in the attack."

Trimmer stood and saluted. "It is an honor, sir. Blue Squadron won't fail you."

Viktor returned the salute. "I think you and your pilots are suited to this task more than anyone else in the Rebellion, Commander. May the Force be with you."

The General dismissed the Rebels, and everyone scattered to prepare for the battle. However, before Arluin and Reina left, Viktor pulled them aside to talk.

"You two have served the Alliance well, and I feel that I can't ask any more of you," Viktor said to the twins. "If you wish, you may sit out this battle."

Arluin shook his head. "We'd never dream of it, sir. I know I couldn't sit back and watch as our friends put their lives in danger to stop the Empire." There was a newfound conviction in Arluin's voice as he stated his decision. "I'll fly with Blue Squadron today." He turned to look at Reina, who was looking past the General with unclear eyes. "Reina?"

His sister seemed to snap out of a trance. "What? Oh, right, If Arluin's going, I'm going too." Arluin's confidence returned. That sounded more like the Reina he knew and loved.

Viktor smiled at them, crinkling his old, hardened face. "I'm very glad to hear it. Allow me to officially welcome you into the ranks of the Alliance, Lieutenants Arluin and Reina Starfire." He snapped a salute that the twins quickly returned. "Report to Commander Trimmer in the hangar. I'll radio ahead and let him know you're joining his flight." He nodded once and left them.

* * *

The Starfires exited the room and proceeded down the ship's sterile, white halls to the hangar. Arluin cast a glance at his sister and noticed she was back in her thoughtful state. Remembering Paian's advice, he decided to see what was wrong. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Reina looked up at him, confusion in her face. "How can you be sure we're on the right side?"

The unexpected question made Arluin reel back slightly. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Reina's eyes turned hard and she punched him in the arm. "I'm serious! How do you know the Empire isn't wrong?"

Arluin rubbed his arm where her fist had made contact with him. "Well, let's see. There's the fact that they promote slavery, racism, sexism and general evil."

"Maybe, but they are protecting a lot of people at the same time!" Reina fought. "I'm not saying they're perfect, or even good, but without the Rebels there would actually be some peace in the galaxy!"

Arluin was taken aback. He'd never suspected Reina would talk like a sympathizer. He looked for other options to convince her. "How about how they overthrew the Old Republic and exterminated the Jedi, including our mother?"

At them mention of their mother, the strength seemed to drain from Reina and her faced turned ashen. Her gaze dropped to the floor, and her brown hair curtained her face from Arluin's view. "I'm not so sure they're responsible for that."

Arluin's mouth dropped open, but before he could respond they entered the bustling hangar. All around them, the pilots and astromechs of Blue Squadron ran pre-flight checks and ensured their vehicles were ready for battle. Commander Trimmer, standing near his blue-striped X-Wing, ran over to them and shook Arluin's hand. "I just received word from the General. Welcome to the Alliance, Starfires."

Arluin was glad to have his attention diverted from Reina's troubling questions, though he resolved to sort them out later. "Glad to be flying with you again, Commander."

"Barret and Joshua will be glad to know you'll be joining us once more. They're around here somewhere, prepping their fighters."

"With your permission, Commander," Arluin said, "I'd like to go find them, as well as my droid."

Trimmer smiled slightly at him. "Go ahead. Your fighter is Blue Fourteen, and your astromech has been confirmed for flight."

Delighted to hear that Savior would be accompanying him again, Arluin was eager to find his friends. He turned to Reina. "We'll talk later, okay?" he said. She moved her head up slightly, but did not smile. He wrapped her in a hug to reassure her, and then ran off to find Barret.

Trimmer looked Reina over. "Have you ever flown an X-Wing before?" he asked.

"No, but I've operated a few vehicles with similar controls," she responded. "I should be capable enough to fly."

The Commander grinned at her. "But I bet no one was shooting at you then, right?"

She looked down, ashamed. Trimmer patted her arm. "It's okay. Just follow my orders and stay close to your wingman, and you'll do fine. Besides, you've got those Force abilities, right? That should give you an edge."

Reina straightened up and saluted. Trimmer saluted as well, and then lowered his hand. "You've been given Blue Fifteen and an Arfive unit," the Commander informed her. "Have one of the other squad members help you run a pre-flight check, and then wait for the signal." He returned to his X-Wing across the hangar, leaving Reina alone with her thoughts. She struggled to shrug off the doubts in her mind. She knew if she were to survive the upcoming battle, she needed to remain undistracted. Scanning the massive room, she located her fighter and padded off toward it.

* * *

His footsteps echoing among the noise of the busy hangar, Arluin strode from fighter to fighter, searching for his friend. Finally, he located Barret standing next to an X-Wing, chatting with the pilot of Blue Four, Grayson Marx. As Arluin approached, Barret glanced over and saw him. Bidding Marx farewell, he ran over to greet the male Starfire.

"I can't believe you're actually going on this suicide mission with us!" Barret laughed. "I thought you'd be done with the Rebellion for sure after we got stranded on Katarr!"

Arluin gaped at the captain. "Are you kidding? There's no way I'd abandon you, not after everything you and the others have done for Reina and I."

Barret grinned his signature grin. "Well, it's your funeral," he joked, then became somewhat more serious. "I am glad you're going with us. It's gonna be a big help having two Jedi out there."

"Jedi-in-training," Arluin reminded him. "So you're not flying the _Fate_ this time?"

Barret sobered up. "No, she's still too damaged to fly," he said. "Even worse than—that Allia isn't qualified to fly an X-Wing."

Arluin winced. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

Barret nodded in assent. "She's pretty upset. Nothing I can do about it, though. Ecksfive will still be my co-pilot, luckily." He turned toward his X-Wing and flipped a jaunty salute at his astromech, whose whistling response could be heard across the hangar bay.

Arluin slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Fly straight out there, okay?"

"As always," Barret replied, still grinning. Both pilots departed and approached their respective fighters.

* * *

As Arluin made his way to Blue Fourteen, a familiar white-and-purple dome came into view. "Savior!" Arluin called, smiling widely. The droid, already socketed in the fighter, spun her head around to face him and beeped a hello. Arluin started to climb into the open cockpit of the X-Wing. "Everything ready for take-off?" he asked. Savior responded with an affirmative warble. Settling down in the pilot's chair, Arluin tucked his lightsabers under the seat, then flipped switches and pushed buttons, causing a roar to come up from within the X-Wing. He turned to look at his robotic friend behind him.

"With you watching my back, I feel a lot more protected," he stated. Savior whistled happily as the X-Wing's canopy began to descend, sealing Arluin in the fighter. Even over the constant thrum of the X-Wing's engines, Savior's enthusiastic whistling reached his ears. Arluin grinned widely and finished prepping the ship for battle. The lights on his dash shown green, _and green means go._

* * *

Joshua stood under the starboard S-foil of his X-Wing, Blue Two, and sighed. He missed his Spearhead greatly, and although the X-Wings were swift and agile, he was used to handling the lighter and faster craft. The young pilot shrugged inwardly. Nothing could be done about it, so he might as well quit thinking about it.

"Were you really going to head off without saying goodbye?" The voice that came from behind him was sharp, but familiar. Joshua whirled around to see Allia's blue form, her arms crossed over the chest of her dirty mechanic's overalls and a cross expression decorating her pretty face. He fought to come up with a response.

"Well, I… I was…" he tried, but then saw that Allia had started crying. He moved closer to her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

The young Twi'lek looked up at him though her tears. "I can't quit thinking about how you and Barret and the Starfires are going to be out there fighting and I can't even come with you," she said, speaking through the lump in her throat. She sniffed and wiped tears off of her face with one hand as Joshua gently took the other in his own.

"I can't help it that you aren't qualified to fly an X-Wing," he said, not sure that it would make her feel any better. "Look, if I had it my way," he tried again, "we'd be flying together out there, side by side."

Finally she smiled up at him. "Really?"

He warmly smiled back. "Really."

She attacked him with a hug, almost making him lose his balance. He tightly returned it, not wanting to let go. To soon, she finally slipped out of his arms. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she just smiled and walked away instead. Joshua watched her go back to the _Fate_, a warm feeling in his heart that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

A roar started up from one of the fighters, and the others quickly joined in. Hoisting himself into the cockpit of his X-Wing, Joshua nodded at the ship's yellow astromech and made the fighter respond with a roar of its own. The noise of fifteen X-Wings starting up drowned out everything else in the hangar, while engineers and service droids rushed out of the room. Adrenaline covered up fear as fourteen pilots eagerly awaited their leader's command, wanting to get into the fight. Blue Squadron was ready for war.

* * *

10

_Endless Depth_ ripped into the Ord Ibanna system at lightspeed, only slowing down when it was in the vicinity of the system's namesake planet. The Mon Cal ship stopped in the shadow of Ord Ibanna, and the massive gas planet made of whitish-brown clouds filled the viewports of the bridge crew. The Rebel cruiser was dwarfed by the planet, comparable to an ant beneath a giant. Off in the distance, Ord Ibanna's two moons orbited the colossal body in an endless loop, unaffected by the arrival of the Rebel Alliance.

Aboard the bridge deck, General Viktor pulled a microphone close to his mouth. "All pilots, attention," he announced. "The _Endless Depth _has reached Ord Ibanna. Launch and proceed towards the Devastator. Again, may the Force be with you."

* * *

The order echoed through the hangar bay. As soon as he heard the word _launch, _Commander Trimmer raised his X-Wing off the deck and, with the skill of a veteran, guided out of the hangar of the _Endless Depth._ Fourteen more ships followed him out and towards Ord Ibanna. Blue Squadron began to travel alongside the huge planet, heading to the coordinates that represented the Devastator's position. As they flew, Trimmer began his pre-battle checkup.

"This is Blue Leader. All wings report in," he said into his comlink.

"Blue Two, standing by," replied Joshua.

"Blue Three, standing by," answered Barret.

"Blue Four, standing by," Grayson Marx called.

One by one, the pilots of Blue Squadron responded to their leader, affirming they were ready for battle. When it came to his turn, Arluin toggled his comlink.

"Blue Fourteen, standing by," he said. Gripping his control stick, he effortlessly stayed in formation as Reina called in. "Blue Fifteen, standing by," he heard his sister's voice say, and was pleased to hear no trace of fear in her voice.

"Blue Squadron, remain on me until I say otherwise," Trimmer said. "We should be coming up on the target in three…two…one…"

As they rounded the side of Ord Ibanna, the Devastator appeared in their viewports for the first time. Arluin heard several gasps across the comlink, and almost did so himself—he had known the station was going to be big, but he had no idea it would be so incredibly gigantic. The Devastator reached from one side of his viewport to the other, and only got bigger as the X-Wing flight neared it. Two standard Star Destroyers were on either side of the station, and the Interdictor prowled three miles above it.

"Approach the Devastator through the center window," Trimmer ordered. "Keep away from the Star Destroyers and only break once you're out of their range."

Affirmatives came from all over the squadron. Arluin braced himself as the Devastator seemed to swallow up his X-Wing in its massive bulk.

"Once we're in, locate the port as fast as possible," Trimmer continued, his voice strained with anxiety. "Quarter and search by threes, and announce attack runs."

By now the X-Wings were well out of the range of the Star Destroyers, which had not bothered to move. "Lock S-foils in attack position!"

Pilots flipped several switches in their vessels. S-foils flipped open, giving the X-Wings their namesake shape. The squadron broke up and Arluin followed Blue Thirteen as he and Reina fell towards the surface of the Devastator.

Immediately, laser fire opened up on the X-Wings. Arluin's flight scattered as flak buffeted the tiny craft and shook their pilots inside. Arluin gritted his teeth and rolled his ship tightly to avoid getting hit. Below him, the Devastator rotated around his vision, nearly disorienting him. Blinding green bolts of turbolaser fire tore the space around him, coming close to but not impacting on his X-Wing. Arluin brought up his crosshairs and blasted the Devastator with bolts from his laser cannons. The metal exploded into flames, detonating around him and showering his ship with bright sparks. Savior whistled a proximity warning as the surface rushed up to meet the tiny craft. Arluin pulled up and away from the explosions and looked around for Reina's ship. His sister was dishing out her own damage, wrecking a laser tower with her X-Wings quad cannons. Arluin grinned to himself and went back for more.

* * *

Admiral Merik viewed the battle from the safety of the Devastator's command bridge. He laughed slightly at the foolish bravado of the Rebels, but remembered it was necessary for his plan to succeed that they attacked the space station. No real harm would be done to it, anyway—the Star Destroyers could always intervene if things got out of control.

An officer strode up to Merik. "Admiral, we theorize the Rebel ships are going after a port to the reactor core. If they breach it, this whole station could be destroyed."

Merik sneered. The Rebels were smarter than he had thought—he had to keep in mind not to underestimate them. "Contact the _Executioner,_" he ordered. "Tell them to scramble their TIE fighters. Let's make it a bit harder for those scum!"

* * *

Joshua steered his X-Wing between valleys of laser batteries, none of which were able to score a hit on his ship. His R2 unit whistled. "I'm detecting a power signature near here," Joshua announced. "It could be the port."

"Roger that, Blue Three," the Commander replied. "Send me the coordinates." Joshua did so and waited for a reply. "That looks like it," Trimmer finally said. "Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, you're closest. Initiate your attack run."

"Copy that," Arluin called back. "Reina, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you," she said, and the three X-Wings swung around towards the location of the small opening.

"You'll have to get a running start to make a direct hit," Trimmer said. "Let your R2 units zero in on the port before you drop your bomb."

Suddenly, laser bolts dashed around the Rebel fighters, but none of the gun turrets had fired. "Where's that coming from?" Arluin heard Thirteen ask. Then the pilot screamed and was cut short as the lasers incinerated his ship.

"TIE fighters!" Barret yelled. "Pick up your scanning, they're coming for us!"

"Watch yourselves, Blues," the Commander said, trying to aid his fighters. "Arluin, Reina, abort attack run. All wings, scatter and eliminate those eyeballs." The moniker "eyeball" referred to the circular shape of the TIE fighter cockpit.

Arluin heeded the order and swerved his fighter upwards and away from the Devastator. As he did, he suddenly flew into a swarm of TIE fighters that narrowly avoided crashing into him. "This is Fourteen, eyeballs engaged, repeat, eyeballs engaged!" Arluin yelled, panic-stricken.

"On my way, Fourteen!" Barret replied, navigating his X-Wing to Arluin's position. He noticed one that had taken a liking to his friend and focused his crosshairs on it. When Ecksfive reported a confirmed lock, he pressed the firing stud on his control stick and spat four bolts at the Imperial fighter. The bolts intersected on the TIE and blew it to bits.

"Thanks, Three," said a relieved Arluin.

"Anytime, buddy," Barret replied, and went off to find more targets.

Reina was chasing a TIE across the gray surface of the Devastator. The Imperial and Rebel fighters dodged and weaved through laser towers, but Reina was unable to get a positive solution on the fighter. She broke off her chase and sped around to intercept the TIE. As soon as she saw its H-shape in her viewscreen, she fired with abandon. The red bolts pierced the glass cockpit of the fighter and cut the TIE into pieces.

"Twelve, go and form up with Fourteen and Fifteen. Resume attack run," Trimmer ordered.

"Copy that, Blue Leader," Paxton Barnes, pilot of Blue Twelve replied. He flew up to meet the Starfires and entered formation.

"Paxton, Reina, here we go," Arluin said, and gunned his ship towards the port.

Reina's X-Wing was at the center of the formation. "I'll make the hit," she called. "Stay behind and cover me."

"Affirmative, Fifteen," Barnes replied, concerned about TIE activity in the area.

"Astromech, start targeting the port," she ordered her droid. The black-painted unit beeped and started up a program that began zeroing in on the exact location of the port.

Paxton's droid wailed and he checked his sensor. "Fourteen, Fifteen, we've got an eyeball coming in behind us," he warned.

"Stay on target, Twelve," Arluin said. "We're almost there!"

Lasers burst from the TIE and impacted on Paxton's X-Wing, penetrating the shield and scoring a direct hit on his engines. The man screamed as his craft spun away and connected with the Devastator's cold metal surface. Arluin felt a moment of sorrow for the downed pilot, then focused his attention on the TIE. "Reina, keep going, I'll take this one," he directed. Reina called an affirmative and maintained her course. Arluin pulled away and located himself behind the TIE, who seemed happy to switch targets to Reina instead. The Imperial pilot fired, narrowly missing Reina's X-Wing. Arluin shot back angrily, but the TIE evaded his lasers and continued to blast away at his sister's fighter.

Reina's ship jolted as bolts from the TIE finally hit, and she saw the targeting program wink out. Turning to look at her R5 unit, she saw smoke pouring out of the droid. "This is Fifteen! My droid's been hit! I've lost the targeting solution!"

"Keep going, Reina!" Arluin yelled back. "Use the Force!"

The Devastator rushed past below Reina's X-Wing as she came closer and closer to the port. "I—I can't—"

"Yes you can! You can do it!" Arluin insisted. He ground his teeth in frustration as the TIE fighter dove in and out of his crosshairs.

Reina tried to forget the pursing starfighter and stretch out with her feelings, but immediately her doubts resurfaced. She couldn't feel the Force. It was as if the mystical energy field had abandoned her. Meanwhile, the shielded port drew imminently nearer.

Savior let out a victory whistle as she locked on the TIE fighter at last. Holding his breath, he triggered the firing stud. Laser bolts flashed from the X-Wing's cannons and tore through the TIE, reducing it to dust particles. "Scratch one eyeball!" he announced.

Reina was almost directly over the port now. She decided it was time to fire. She pulled a trigger on her control stick and her proton bomb dropped away from the fighter. "Bomb is away!" she yelled, and immediately pulled up.

Space went white-orange as the bomb detonated. Arluin swerved around the explosion and searched for Reina's ship but found no sign of it. "Fifteen, report in!" he called anxiously. "Reina, where are you?!"

For a few terrifying moments, there was nothing. Then, a familiar X-Wing now scored by heat zoomed out of the explosion. Arluin whooped with joy at seeing his sister alive.

"Fifteen, did you hit it?" Commander Trimmer asked tentatively, hoping for the best.

"Negative," came Reina's sullen reply. "Negative. It barely missed. The shield's still up."

All around the surviving members of Blue Squadron, hearts sank and hope disappeared. Trimmer refused to let this beat them, though. "Three, Four," he called, "you're on me. Form up for our attack run."

"We're right with you, Blue Leader!" Barret responded as he and Grayson joined up with their commander.

"Everyone else, keep those eyeballs busy." Trimmer ordered. "We're going in!"

The next set of fighters rushed towards the port now. Trimmer centered himself between Barret and Grayson and put himself on a course with the tiny opening. "Royal, start the targeting process," he told his R2 unit. The droid beeped and activated the targeting system, which began its process of narrowing in on the port.

"Where'd the eyeballs go?" Grayson asked nervously. His scope was completely clear of enemy fighters, and he didn't like it.

"Keep up visual scanning," Trimmer said. "They'll be coming for us."

Arluin looked around, also not seeing any TIEs. "Fourteen here, I don't—wait a second!" He spotted a very small starfighter, half the size of a standard TIE, speeding across the Devastator's surface toward Trimmer, Barret and Grayson. It looked strangely familiar. "One contact, unknown class, coming right for you!"

"Steady, boys," Trimmer warned. "Keep your paths."

"Five, Eight," Joshua called out. "Go to point two-five, we're going to cover Leader. Cynthia, you still with me?"

Arluin began to lose control of himself in the ensuing panic. "Reina, where are you?"

"It's him."

The fear that had crept into Reina's voice now infected Arluin. As he approached the unknown contact, he saw that its single ion engine burned bright green. A cold sensation settled over him, and he realized where he'd seen the ship before.

"Lead, Lead, break off now!"

"Negative, Fourteen," Trimmer replied crossly. "You can't make that kind of order—"

"I'm telling you, you need to get out of there, NOW!"

The SIE fighter screamed towards the three X-Wings with deadly intent. As Arluin watched, its clawlike solar panels split in half and extended like the s-foils of an X-Wing, with its two laser cannons remaining on the bottom pairs. The exceedingly small fighter swung in behind Barret's and Grayson's fighters and started to spit green laser fire.

"Remain on course," Trimmer ordered. "Do not break off."

"Joshua, get over here and try to take out this Imp!" Arluin yelled over the comm, angered at Trimmer's refusal to listen.

"Negative, Two, negative, do not interfere." Trimmer remained steadfast against Arluin's protests. "Fourteen, Fifteen, you need to set up for your attack run… just in case."

Arluin suddenly understood that Trimmer was not ignoring him, but was doing his best to succeed in his attack run… and was establishing a backup plan if he should fail. "Understood, Lead," Arluin acknowledged, and reluctantly pulled away.

"I've lost shields!" Grayson Marx yelled as his X-Wing took another hit from the SIE fighter.

"Four, pull in and weave," Trimmer advised, hoping his friend could hang on a little longer.

"No, wait," Grayson said, his hands flying over his failing systems. "Wait- "

He took another hit and exploded, dying before he could execute the maneuver.

"Four's gone!" Barret announced. "I'll try to hold off that fighter as best I can—"

"No, Barret," Trimmer said wearily. "Have your R2 unit start the targeting procedure. I'll hold him at bay until you reach the port."

"Commander—"

"I'm the only one with the skill to match him! Start the targeting procedure."

Barret angrily punched his dashboard, but grudgingly complied. Trimmer swung his X-Wing behind him and started to dodge the incoming lasers from the Imperial starfighter.

"Ecksfive, start the targeting sequence, and hurry it up!" Barret barked at his droid friend. The astromech complied and did what he was told.

Trimmer's R2 wailed as his X-Wing took a few glancing hits. "Steady, Royal, steady," the Commander said, trying to calm his droid. He was forced to weave rapidly to avoid the increasingly more accurate fire of the SIE fighter.

The two Rebel fighters were coming closer to the port. "We're almost there, sir!" Barret yelled, hoping to sustain his commander's integrity for a while longer.

Trimmer's heart pounded like a jackhammer as he flew harder than he ever had in his life. The three ships soared over the Devastator at immense speed, and time seemed to stretch out as they came nearer to the port.

"Just hold him off for a few more seconds!" Barret pleaded as Ecksfive counted down to the lock.

"Negative, I just lost my starboard stabilizers," Trimmer reported. "Make the shot count, Barret!" The Commander turned to look at his droid companion. "Well, Royal, old buddy, it's been fun," he said in a resigned voice. The droid beeped sadly and said his goodbyes. Trimmer turned around again and saw the Devastator's cold, unforgiving plain coming up to greet him. "Farewell, Blues, and good luck!" he yelled with his last breath.

Blue Leader's X-Wing impacted on the Devastator and Commander Zane Trimmer went out with a glorious explosion that left a permanent mark on the space station. Barret exhaled loudly, his energy draining away as Ecksfive stated the death of the veteran pilot. " Blues, we've lost the Commander," he stated sadly. "Joshua, you're in command now."

"Understood, Three," Joshua replied solemnly. "Take the shot!"

Barret made himself focus again, and determination flooded his body. He could see the port now—it was right in front of him. Ecksfive beeped loudly, and Barret released his proton charge. "Bomb is away!"

The explosion reached almost eighty feet high as the proton bomb detonated precisely on the shield. "Shield is down!" Barret reported victoriously. "Repeat, shield is down!"

"Roger, get clear, Three," Joshua ordered. "Arluin, Reina, we're up!"

They rocketed down towards the staging area and began racing towards the port, as the others had done before them. Arluin stayed on Joshua's left flank, while Reina covered his right.

"Droid," Joshua spoke to his astromech, "begin targeting sequence!" The program flashed up on his dashboard and counted down to the lock.

Arluin felt a cold feeling on the back of his neck. "The fighter's back! He's on our tail! Reina, close up!"

Immediately, laser bolts cut through Arluin's shields and hit his X-Wing. The ship started to bounce and jerk. Savior screamed an alert, and a damage report appeared on Arluin's dash.

"Arluin, are you all right?!" That was Reina.

"I've lost a stabilizer and controls for my proton bomb," Arluin reported. "Nothing lethal, but I can't stay with you."

"Understood, Arluin, break off," Joshua ordered. "Reina, cover me! We're almost there!"

Arluin's X-Wing swerved up and out of combat. Unable to completely control his fighter, he could only watch as the SIE pilot chased down his sister and his friend. All he could do was keep his X-Wing from crashing into the Devastator and hope Reina could survive the gauntlet.

* * *

Reina was prepared to dodge, but the SIE did not shoot at her. She had a pretty good idea why. Joshua didn't notice the oddity, as he was focusing on the targeting sequence. "Thirty seconds!" he announced as the countdown ticked off.

"I'll swing behind him and take him out!" Reina suggested, hoping to elicit a different response from the SIE. When Joshua did not respond, she executed her idea, and the SIE made no attempt to shake her when her crosshairs moved over him.

Then a cold voice came over everyone's comlink, one Reina had hoped never to hear again. "Reina…" said the voice of Admiral Merik. "This is your moment to choose."

Arluin heard the dark words transmitting through his comlink. "Who is that, Reina?!" he yelled. "What is he talking about?!" A knot formed in his gut, and he suspected something was about to go very, very wrong.

Battle erupted once more in Reina's mind. She knew exactly what Merik meant. If she killed him now and let Joshua blow up the Devastator, she would lose all hope of being able to protect her loved ones. But the only other option was…

Two targets were presented to her. One was a tiny, jet-black craft piloted by a mysterious entity with enticing promises, and the other was a split-wing fighter driven by a friend who trusted and relied on her, but would potentially wreck her future.

Arluin's voice blasted out of the comlink. "Reina, what are you waiting for? Take him out!"

_Take who out? _Reina wondered. Her crosshairs shifted from the SIE fighter to the X-Wing and back again. All the while, the ships roared toward the port.

"Fifteen seconds!" Joshua yelled.

"Reina!" Arluin screamed in a mix of anger, fear, and panic.

"Choose." The word bounced around in her head and degraded her to turmoil.

"Ten seconds!"

"REINA, DON'T DO IT!"

"Choose, Reina."

The crosshairs swiveled back and forth.

"Nine…"

"Choose."

"Eight…"

Reina closed her eyes and fired…

…and the lasers smashed into Joshua's X-Wing, melting it, ripping it apart, and causing it to detonate into a million tiny fragments.

* * *

11

"JOSHUA!"

Arluin looked out in horror as his comrade's starfighter was obliterated by his sister's laser fire. Anger and fear wrapped around confusion as his mind caught up to the current moment. _Reina… how could you?!_

Then the young Jedi noticed that one of the chunks of X-Wing was significantly larger than the others, and he could have sworn it moved slightly. Adrenaline shot through Arluin. "Savior, identify that piece of debris!"

The little droid twittered and scanned the floating article. After a moment, she hooted excitedly and presented the results to her pilot. Arluin rapidly looked over the report, then frantically toggled his comlink.

"Barret, Joshua is alive and extravehicular! Repeat, Two is EV!"

If an X-Wing pilot ejected from a dying ship in time, his suit would seal up around him and keep him alive for a limited time, in which he could hopefully be extracted from the battlefield. If the _Endless Depth_ could dispatch a transport in that small window of precious minutes, Joshua could be saved.

Arluin had barely acknowledged Barret's distressed reply before he had turned his attention to another matter. Steering his half-crippled fighter as best he could, he peered around the starfield for his sister.

* * *

"You have chosen wisely, Reina."

Merik's words were warm but gave Reina Starfire no comfort. She knew that Joshua was likely dead now because of her actions, and the guilt had already begun to eat at her. She shoved those emotions deep down inside herself and tried to bury them under her decision to support Merik. Most of all, Reina struggled to avoid thinking of Arluin. If she imagined the massive disappointment and betrayal her twin must be feeling, she thought she would break down and lose all self-control.

"Come with me, Reina. We must prepare you the path that lies ahead."

Ahead of her, Reina saw the tiny, dark SIE fighter bank right and away. Steeling herself, the conflicted and unsure Starfire followed.

* * *

"Blue Squadron, retreat to the _Endless Depth!_ Repeat, all surviving Blues retreat to the _Endless Depth!"_

As Barret gave the order, he knew that the number of pilots hearing the command was much less than the initial count Blue Squadron had entered the fight with. Still, at least four other X-Wings spun around and fled the Devastator, and he was grateful that at least they had survived.

Barret looked again at Joshua, who was still floating in space, not daring to move lest he tumble forever out of control. The captain prayed that the shuttle from the _Endless Depth_ would reach his friend in time.

Out of the corner of his vision, Barret detected an Imperial Fighter and an X-Wing flying away from the scene. A quick check of their IDs revealed them to be the mystery Imperial ship and Reina's X-Wing.

"Three to Fourteen, I've found Fifteen and that Imp," Barret radioed. "Transmitting the coordinates."

"Thanks, Three," Arluin replied. "Get out of here. I'm going after them."

Barret saw Arluin's X-Wing give off a short thruster burst and start to wobble through space after the two retreating fighters.

"Not without me, you aren't," he said, and rocketed off after his friend.

* * *

Arluin could scarcely maneuver his damaged craft well enough to keep from colliding with the all-encompassing Devastator, but Savior was repairing the broken stabilizer and control of the X-Wing was slowly but surely returning to him.

Another Rebel fighter pulled up next to Arluin and matched his course. Arluin glanced over at the fellow X-Wing and saw Barret waving at him.

Arluin keyed his comlink angrily. "I thought I told you to leave!"

"Remember when I promised I wasn't leaving you?" Barret shot back. "Well, I intend to keep that promise!"

Before Arluin could reply, laser fire buffeted the two ships. Savior squealed loudly as the painstaking repairs she had made were quickly undone. Arluin wrestled with his control stick, fighting to regain command of his fighter. A short look at Barret's X-Wing told him his friend and guardian was experiencing similar troubles.

A particularly strong blast rocked the tiny craft and the X-Wing finally gave out. The stick went slack in Arluin's hands, and the ship refused to respond to any directions he gave it. "We've just lost the main guidance system!" he shouted. Savior screamed back in reply. Arluin desperately looked for a place to land that wasn't the side of the enormous space station. "There!" He pointed towards a slit in the side of the Devastator and transmitted to Barret. "There's an open hangar bay dead ahead! Try to make a landing there!"

"Will do!" the other pilot called back. "Can you make it?"

"Primary engines are toast, but steering thrusters are still responding!" Arluin frantically informed him. "I can't do anything precise, but I can still dumb-fly this thing!"

As he drew closer to the hangar, Arluin tactically gave off short bursts on the steering thrusters. He had to line himself up perfectly, or otherwise become nothing more than a smear on the side of the Imperial space station. The incoming turbolaser bolts didn't help him any, but Arluin drew in a deep breath and calmed himself as he had done before using the Force. He felt himself detach, and his heart slowed down just enough for him to think clearly. Arluin closed the ship's S-foils and deactivated everything else but the steering thrusters, which he continued to fire in short puffs. He ignored the landing gear—there was no way he'd be able to slow down in time for a smooth landing. He was either going to crash in the hangar, or crash into the Devastator, and only one of those options potentially involved his survival. Inexorably, the X-Wing came nearer and nearer to the hangar, and Arluin did his best to align himself with the open bay. Finally, he had no more room to maneuver, so he braced himself and closed his eyes.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then there came a shocking, spine-rattling crunch as the part of the ship intersected with something and was forcefully spun around. After a heartbeat of silence and freefall, the X-Wing slammed into the deck. Arluin was thrown backward and his helmeted head smashed into the pilot's chair, causing him to see stars. A second bang told him Barret had landed as well.

Arluin waited for his vision to clear before moving again. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took in the results of the crash. It appeared that the small starfighter had not been completely in line with the hangar, and the left S—foils had collided with the side of the opening and been completely ripped off. This had caused the X-Wing to spin around so that now he was looking out into space through a cracked canopy. His impact with the dashboard had severely dented it, and Arluin doubted the X-Wing would ever return to an operational state.

"Savior, you okay back there?"

A nervous beep was emitted from the purple astrodroid, telling Arluin that his mechanical partner was shaken yet alive, much like himself. Bracing both hands against the underside of the canopy, he pushed with all his remaining strength and forced it open. Peering around the hangar bay, he saw Barret's fighter close to his position, and it was in no better shape than his own. Barret was attempting to get his hatch open, but was having lo luck—it was likely that the canopy had jammed. Ecksfive was tweeting loudly from his position in the astromech socket, trying to get help for his master. Arluin immediately bent down and retrieved his lightsabers from under his seat, then leapt out of the X-Wing. Quickly crossing the distance between to two wrecked fighters, he hauled himself up onto Barret's ship and gazed down into its cockpit.

"Get down!" he yelled, hoping his friend could hear him. "I'm gonna cut through!"

Barret tossed him a thumbs-up, then did his best to flatten himself into the chair. Arluin drew one of his sabers and thumbed the ignition. A bright sky-blue glow filled the space between him and the injured Starfighter. Carefully lowering the blade, Arluin began to cautiously cut around the jammed hatch, triple-checking his aim so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Barret. As smoke and the smell of burning metal filled the air, he finally succeeded in melting the bottom of the hatch, freeing it from the rest of the grounded starship. He withdrew the saber and shoved the hatch off the X-Wing, where it fell to the deck with a loud clunk. Barret stared up at him from the pilot's seat.

"You almost cooked me like a Bantha steak dinner."

Arluin grabbed his friend by the forearm, hauled him out of the seat, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't think of any other option."

Barret laughed shortly. "If we had time to worry about options, I would have asked the entire Rebel fleet to come in after us. Maybe we would have stood a chance against those defense cannons." He looked around the hangar. "You're sure Reina came this way?"

Arluin nodded steadfastly. "She used a different hangar, but she and that Imperial fighter definitely entered the Devastator."

Barret drew his hand blaster from its place in the cockpit. "All right, then. Let's go find her."

Arluin didn't want to think about what they might have to do if—_when,_ he corrected himself—they found her.

Savior beeped rapidly as she pulled herself out of the X-Wing's astromech socket and lowered herself to the ground. Ecksfive did the same, and the two droids began rolling after their masters. Arluin and Barret turned back to regard their loyal mechanical companions.

"No, Savior," Arluin said, shaking his head. "You should stay here. It could be dangerous up ahead."

"You too, Ecksfive," Barret commanded. "I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

The astromechs hooted dejectedly, but did as they were told. As Arluin and Barret hurried out of the hangar, the droids contemplated their aloneness together and mourned not being able to help their masters when the imminent danger struck them.

* * *

_She's a traitor. She's a traitor. She's a traitor._ Arluin rolled the thought around in his head over and over again, still trying to fully grasp it. What had happened above the Devastator now seemed like a dream to him, as if it had taken place years ago instead of minutes. Time blurred together now as he walked next to Barret through the cold gray interior of the Devastator, and he barely noticed that is was as quiet as death until the other Rebel pointed it out.

"I thought we'd have seen some Stormtroopers by now," Barret commented. His voice faintly echoed down the reflective hallway.

Arluin strained to hear anything other than the steady, low hum of the space station, but could not pick up a single stray sound. "I don't like this," he said unsurely. "I don't like any of this."

Barret chuckled faintly. "I don't think it's made for us to like."

The two out-of-place Rebels continued through the unending corridor. After several minutes, they rounded a small bend. Arluin quickly glanced behind him, and saw nothing. _This place is getting to me. _At least he wasn't thinking about Reina anymore.

He felt something prod his shoulder and almost tripped and fell. A strong arm caught him before he completely lost his balance. Barret put him back on his feet and clapped him on the back. "Sorry," he apologized, "I just thought you should see this." He pointed directly ahead of them.

Before them lay an enormous blast door under a sign marked CORE. Arluin felt an unusual sense of foreboding settle on him. He slowly walked over to the blast door and rested a palm on it. Closing his eyes, he stretched out once more with his feelings.

Barret studied him for a few, silent moments. Then, Arluin's eyes flung open and he spun around to face his ally.

"Reina's in here."

Barret's eyebrows shot up. "You're sure?"

Saying nothing, Arluin slowly nodded.

Barret inhaled a deep breath, and then let it out, steadying himself. "Well, let's see if she wants to answer for what she did to Joshua." Not quite as an afterthought, he added, "if you're ready."

Arluin unhooked his lightsabers from his belt, grasping one in each hand. Barret raised his blaster to a combat-ready position. Gathering the last pools of his remaining strength and integrity, Arluin reached out and pressed the blast door control with his index finger.

There was a loud hiss as the huge metal door split down the middle and began to slide open to either side. The low drone that had accompanied Arluin and Barret the whole way quickly grew to a screaming howl. When there was enough room for him, Arluin slipped past the doors and stepped into the core room, soon followed by Barret.

* * *

The entire room was actually a gigantic, circular chasm that went up and down farther than Arluin could see. There was a railed bridge extending across it to another door on the other side, but the bridge was the only way of passing through the chamber. The middle of the crosswalk extended slightly to accommodate the regulation controls for the core somewhere in the abyss below their feet. Solely the pure white light of the core's energy that was emitted from below them illuminated the whole gaping expanse. A strong wind came from the same direction. Having no other choice, Arluin stepped out onto the bridge, doing his best to tune out the piercing shriek of the core. Keeping one hand on the guardrail, he turned his head right and left, searching for Reina.

He found her.

She was standing in the middle of the bridge, still dressed in her flight suit, shoulder-length hair blowing about in the updraft, legs apart, arms to her side, her right hand gripping her deactivated lightsaber. She was staring directly at him, brown eyes smoldering, her face a hardened visage.

"You found me," she said over the cry of the reactor. "Just as Admiral Merik predicted."

"Reina!" Arluin called out, his voice ragged. All his emotions hit him in one burst, a jumbled mix of confused love, anger, fear, panic, and desperation. "Come back! You can still stop this!"

Barret stopped behind Arluin, pistol slightly raised, not sure what to do.

Reina closed her eyes. "It's too late for me."

Arluin frantically shook his head, refusing to accept what was happening right in front of him. "It's not too late!" He grabbed at one of the last cards he had to play. "Joshua's alive!"

This had no effect on his sister. Eyes still shut, she said, "you don't understand. I've chosen this path. I have to go through with it."

Arluin's mouth opened, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Reina, please!" he tried one last time. He thought of anything he could do to stop what was taking place in its tracks. As he gazed at his beloved sister, Arluin could have sworn he saw a lone tear glisten off her cheek.

"I've done what's best for me… for us." Reina opened her eyes now and stared at him once again. Glowing in the light of the core, hair fluttering around her face, Reina Starfire announced:

"I am the Shield of the Empire."

Arluin felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He had known she was going to officially declare her defection when he had first laid eyes on her in this hellish chamber, but actually hearing the words was far worse than anything he had prepared himself for. Arluin's knuckles where bone-white on the guardrail. He felt Barret slacken behind him and knew he himself was doing the same. Energy seemed to pour out of him. "Reina…" he called weakly.

Reina stretched out her open left hand to him. "Arluin, I'm begging you, please join me!" she pleaded with him. For a moment, Arluin thought he saw a fraction of the Reina he knew and loved come back. "I don't want to be forced to fight you!"

The temptation to step forward and take Reina's open hand was almost overwhelming. Arluin had been devoted to protecting her for countless years, and now, if he did not join her, he would have to fight her—and win. Almost of its own will, Arluin's foot jerked a step towards Reina.

Then, a comforting hand gently grabbed his shoulder. Arluin turned to see Barret staring at him with concern in his eyes. The male Starfire instantly remembered everything his friend had done for himself and for Reina, and with those memories came the entire struggle for existence that had led them to this point. If he joined Reina in darkness now, all that effort would be for naught. Reluctantly, Arluin faced Reina again.

"You know I can't do that."

Reina shut her eyes for a second time. She seemed to be drawing strength into herself. Finally, she opened them and looked upon Arluin, her gaze now full of resignation and commitment.

"Then I know what I must do."

Her lightsaber ignited in her hand, a bright green blade of destiny.

Arluin weakly mouthed "No," and struggled to bring himself to respond.

Reina, lightsaber held out and pointed down, slowly began striding toward her brother with deadly intent.

Barret raised his pistol to fire, but Arluin put a hand on it and forced it downward. He gazed at his friend, his face full of defeat.

"I have to do this," he stated wearily. "Please don't interfere."

Barret opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it and backed away. Arluin turned and braced himself.

Reina continued her advance. When she was close enough, she brought her green blade up in the air to strike.

As she drew it downwards to kill her sibling, Arluin moved with lightning speed. The saber in his right hand ignited shining blue and flashed up to meet his sister's.

The two energy blades, one blue, one green, met in midair and showered the area around them with sparks.

The first sizzling clash tested both duelists' resolve. They were both still, waiting for another to strike. Arluin ignited his second saber, and the cobalt blade swerved up. Reina was already there, however, and the blade met impassable resistance. Once more the two Starfires were motionless, patiently observing each other as if they were simply sparring like before on Katarr. Then, emotions bubbled over, and the twins became a whirling, humming vortex of shining lights and buzzing sabers as they fought each other with desperate purpose. Barret stood away, bound to his word not to interfere in the duel.

Arluin and Reina met blow after blow, pushing each other back and forth across the chasm. Neither gained any ground that was immediately retaken by the others. The twins were evenly matched. Reina battled to get rid of the last obstacle on her way to power, and Arluin warred to defeat his diverted sibling and bring her back to the light. The two goals were not similar, but they gave the two duelists the same energy and meaning with which to fight. The repeated fizzles and flashes of the intercepting blades echoed throughout the cavern, and were supplemented by the roar of the core that burned in both Starfires' ears, making it easier for them to ignore the fact that they had spent so many years together and were now attempting to bring each other to a fatal, tragic end.

Reina ducked under a swing from her brother, then saw a tiny opening in his defenses. She exploited it and caused Arluin's left-hand blade to go spinning out of his grip and into the abyss below. Robbed of one weapon, Arluin was forced on the defensive as his fighting strategy was brought down to half. Reina at once pressed the advantage, beating him back across the catwalk and beginning to win the tug-of-war battle. Her blows came faster and harder as she let her anger pour into her and power her attacks. Arluin attempted to pull a feint on her, but this time she was ready. She anticipated her brother's trajectory and brought her lightsaber to bear. She knocked Arluin's last weapon out of his hand, throwing it into the air. Her saber went up again and dissected the small device, destroying it. The two pieces clattered to the floor. In the same fluid motion she maneuvered her green blade and swiftly cut into Arluin's right leg, not severing it but doing enough damage to immobilize it.

Arluin screamed and collapsed on his back, fully aware of his defeat. Immediately Reina's green blade was at his neck, pinning him to the ground. The heat from the blade seared Arluin's skin. She eyed him viciously, panting as hard as he was, and no smile was on her face.

Clapping echoed in the chamber. It overrode the howling of the core and the hum of Reina's lightsaber. Arluin peered past Reina and saw a gray-uniformed man on the other side of the catwalk. He recognized him as the Imperial man from Katarr, which meant he must be the one who shot down Commander Trimmer and turned his sister to the dark side. Hatred seeped into Arluin without him exerting any effort, and was followed by shock. He had had no idea that anger could take over so quickly. _I can't let it do to me what it did to Reina. I won't!"_

The man's voice reached across the cavern and invaded Arluin's ears. "Well, young Starfire. Are you still sure you do not want to join us?" The officer gestured to Arluin's fallen sister. "Look how powerful your sister has become! Come with us, and share in that power. Together, you can change the galaxy!"

Arluin clenched his jaw. "_I'll never go with you!" _he yelled through his teeth.

The man smiled, and Arluin's heart went cold. "Good! Let your anger focus you!" His grin faded and was replaced by a mask of concern. "Come with us, Arluin. We only want to help you."

Arluin stared up at his sister. Reina continued to stare down at him. He peered through her mask of anger and saw a hint of…doubt?

He made up his mind. "No," he whispered, and raised his hand.

The Force push blew Reina across the bridge and far away from him. Quickly, Arluin turned over and started to crawl back to the blast door. Barret crouched there, urging him to hurry.

Suddenly, a Force blast from Reina impacted near him, shoving him aside. The force of his body destroyed the guardrail, and Arluin tumbled over into the abyss.

* * *

12

_It's over._

As Arluin fell, his hand snapped up by reflex and caught the edge of the catwalk. He dangled there, swaying in the updraft, caught between life and death. The respite was momentary, he knew—soon, his strength would give out, and he would fall towards his death.

A hand reached over, grabbed his, and held tight. Arluin looked up to see who had saved him. Barret's face looked down at him.

"I said I was going to keep that promise!"

Barret pulled with all his might, and Arluin came back up onto the relative safety of the bridge. However, there was no time for rest—Reina was coming back at them, lightsaber drawn, and the Imperial officer looked murderous. Barret helped his wounded friend to his feet, slung an arm around him, and retreated to the far side of the catwalk. When they reached it, however, Barret stumbled and they crashed to the ground.

Arluin met Barret's eyes. They were full of despair, an uncharacteristic trait for the cheerful, optimistic pilot.

"I guess this is it," Arluin said.

The confidence returned to Barret's visage. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He scrambled up, drew his blaster, and fired at Reina—shots not meant to kill, but merely to stall. The effort bought them a few seconds, nothing more.

Arluin stood up carefully. "If we run, she'll just cut through the door and chase us," he pointed out.

Barret nodded in agreement. "She needs some sort of bait, to keep her behind."

The male Starfire took in a resigned breath. "Get back to the hangar. Find a ride out."

"Nuh-uh," Barret insisted, causing Arluin to gape at him in surprise. "The Alliance needs you a lot more than it needs me." He turned to regard Arluin. "Run. I'll seal the door and hold them off as long as I can."

Arluin shook his head. "No—"

Barret smiled weakly. "I have to protect you, remember?"

Again, Arluin could find no words. Twice a friend had defeated him.

Barret aimed his pistol. "Go!"

Arluin spun around and hobbled out of the chamber. Once he was through the blast door, Barret shot the hatch's controls with the skill of a sniper. The door rumbled and began to move. As it closed, Arluin gazed through it and saw Barret grin at him one last time.

The door clanged shut. The howling ceased. Barret had been captured.

* * *

Arluin fell against the cold steel of the blast door and slammed a fist on it. The sense of defeat was overwhelming, and he almost could not move. He sobbed once. At last, he remembered his friend's sacrifice, straightened up, and limped to the hangar.

Savior and Ecksfive awaited him there, along with the wrecked, useless hulks of the X-Wings. The pain in his leg was too much, and Arluin could take no more. He fell to the deck on his hands and knees and thought how everything up to this moment was now for nothing. He had failed Reina and Barret, as well as the Rebel Alliance. The tears flowed freely now, and Arluin did not even attempt to hold them back. The droids rolled over to him, cooing and beeping softly. Arluin wrapped his arms around the last two comrades he could share his end with and held them close.

A familiar roar filled the hangar. Arluin looked up and beheld an immaculate sight. _Hadwin's Fate_ tore into the bay and hovered a few feet above him, with barely room to maneuver. The boarding ramp extended down and touched the deck. A friendly blue form rushed down it and ran over toward Arluin. As Allia reached him, the world almost faded to darkness. Arluin willed himself to hold on a little longer.

* * *

Allia hoisted him up into the main hold of _Hadwin's Fate._ After she made sure the droids were inside as well, she retracted the boarding ramp and called up to the cockpit, "He's here! Let's go!"

Joshua, who occupied the pilot's seat, turned the freighter around, thrust the throttle up as high as it could go, and held on tight as _Hadwin's Fate_ blasted out of the Devastator.

Ord Ibanna loomed imposingly before the _Fate_ as the small freighter sped away from the Imperial battle station.

Inside the ship, Allia laid Arluin down in the med bay and connected him to a miniature bacta device. The healing liquid helped to soothe Arluin's wounds, but he still remained only faintly connected to the conscious world. Savior hovered nearby, twittering softly. Allia did not ask about Barret—she had already guessed the worst.

After double-checking to make sure Arluin was secure, the young Twi'lek made her way to the cockpit of the _Fate._ Ecksfive was already there, socketed into his station. Taking a seat next to Joshua, she buckled up and scanned several readouts. The _Endless Depth_'_s _shuttle had rescued Joshua in time, but it had been close—now the young pilot had to save the entire group.

"I'm inputting the coordinates where the _Endless Depth_ told us to meet it." He looked around. "Where's Barret?"

Allia said nothing.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it," she replied coldly. "We're not out of this yet."

As they screamed past Ord Ibanna, the Star Destroyer _Executioner_ moved into position and began disgorging TIE fighters. Six of the agile craft chased after _Hadwin's Fate,_ and bombarded it with laser fire. Joshua and Ecksfive did their best to maintain a straight course. If they could make it away from both the gravity wells of the Interdictor and the gas giant, they were home free. However, both those things would be extremely hard for a small freighter like the _Fate _to evade.

* * *

A shuttle lifted off from the Devastator and landed inside the _Executioner._

As soon as the craft touched down, Merik and Reina made their way to the Star Destroyer's bridge. Both wanted to bear witness to the capture of _Hadwin's Fate,_ and they could afford a front-row seat.

* * *

"Star Destroyers," Allia said, and pointed out the _Fate's_ viewport, where two of the Imperial cruisers had circled around and planned to trap them.

Joshua nodded. "I see 'em. Well, we can still outmaneuver them." He dragged the ship into a turn that drifted them to the right and out of the Destroyers' range.

The TIEs, however, relentlessly followed them. Their cannons chattered and spat green darts at the ship. Some missed, some didn't. The freighter rocked heavily with each blow.

Joshua glanced at a red screen. "The Interdictor's brought its gravity well online," he stated grimly. Ecksfive tweeted. "I don't know how we'll get out of this one," the new captain of the _Fate_ muttered.

* * *

Reina gazed out at where the _Fate—_and Arluin—flew about in space, pursued by TIE fighters. A knotting feeling took hold in her chest, and she tried to ignore it. Merik's attention was all on the freighter, and he didn't notice a thing.

"Soon, your brother will be with us," the Admiral said gleefully, "and you'll be together again. How nice."

Reina didn't share his opinion.

* * *

In the med bay of _Hadwin's Fate,_ Arluin struggled to cling to life. Nearby, Savior watched over her master and regulated his bacta intake.

Arluin's only thoughts were of his sister. One more time, he attempted to feel her in the Force. However, he felt nothing at all.

"Reina…"

* * *

Reina Starfire felt an emotional tug in the Force. She stared out with unseeing eyes. In her mind, she pictured her brother, desperate and dying.

_Reina…_

Her mind warred once again.

* * *

"If we take one more hit, we're finished," Joshua announced. The entire crew of _Hadwin's Fate_ was ready to accept their fate. They had given it their best shot, and had not done so bad in life. At least they would go out together.

* * *

Aboard the _Executioner,_ there was a unified feeling of anticipation as the _Fate_ came closer to being captured. None of them, however, expected what was coming.

Slowly, unobtrusively, Reina turned around. Merik disregarded her, instead watching the _Fate_ like a hungry bird of prey. Reina looked around the bridge and finally located the controls for the gravity well. After making sure the crew was otherwise distracted, she reached out with the Force and gradually shut off the device.

* * *

A panel lit up green on the dash of _Hadwin's Fate,_ illuminating Joshua's surprised face. "The gravity well is gone!"

Everyone turned around to look, but no one questioned it. "Ecksfive, punch in those coordinates!" he yelled. Ecksfive whistled loudly and complied. Joshua drove the ship with renewed vigor, dodging everything the TIEs threw at them. However it had happened, hope had been restored.

* * *

The smile faded from Merik's face. Something was wrong here.

The Admiral checked several readouts before he identified the problem. When he did, his face lit up with a mix of shock, anger and surprise. "The gravity well is offline!" he roared. "Turn it back on! NOW!"

The entire bridge crew scrambled back to their stations to rectify the problem—all except Reina, who continued to stare out stony-faced into the void.

* * *

Ecksfive beeped jubilantly. "We're green for go!" Joshua shouted happily. "Hold on! We're going to lightspeed!"

* * *

Arluin felt the Force draw away from him. "Reina…"

This time, no one heard.

* * *

_Hadwin's Fate _vanished.

* * *

Merik felt indescribable fury and frustration. Somehow, his prey had slipped away again.

Normally, he would have contemplated the impossibility of the matter, but he realized that it did not count for much in the long run. Reina was his, and they had captured one of Arluin's friends. Someday, the young Jedi would come looking for him, and then… _then we'll see if you escape me again._

Admiral Merik stalked off the bridge without a word. Reina did not.

_Goodbye, Arluin, _she thought to herself. _Please don't come back. I won't help you again._

The Dark Jedi then lowered her head to her chest and let the tears she had held back for so long come forth. The last of the old Reina slipped away with them, to be replaced by the new, dark Reina who had chosen to fight her brother to the death. Anyone who looked at her would merely see a young woman who wanted to be alone with only her thoughts and the vast emptiness of space, and so they left her like that—alone, which was exactly how Reina Starfire felt.

* * *

Far and away, the _Endless Depth_ floated through space with a small squadron of starfighters. Nestled in the cruiser's hangar bay was the sturdy _Hadwin's Fate,_ which had earned a good rest.

Up in the medical unit, Arluin had recently emerged from a large tank of bacta. Physically, he was fine—spiritually, he was crushed. He lay on a white bed and gazed out a viewport into the stars, where somewhere, the enemy held Barret and Reina in their control—one forced, one willingly.

Allia was not taking the loss of Barret easily. She refused to speak to anyone. Still, a faithful Joshua sat near her, awaiting the moment when he could offer consolation and comfort to the woman he loved. Ecksfive, too, stayed close, and did a droid's best to provide emotional support.

Savior rolled up to Arluin's bed and whistled quietly. Arluin patted his mechanical friend on the dome, and then resumed looking out into the darkness. Not all his friends were gone—someday, maybe, he could pull together and try to rescue his lost loved ones. Succeeding was another matter entirely. Doubts lying heavy in his heart, Arluin Starfire let himself be momentarily consumed by the blankness of space and wondered where the future might take him.

THE END


End file.
